TerminaTale (Under Hiatus Momentarily)
by BadDRUMMERboy15
Summary: Link had finally done it. The people of Termina could finally be at ease. The dawn of the new day had struck, and Link was off to another adventure. But, time suddenly jolted back to his first day of Termina. What force could be causing this? Well, let me ask you something, what happens when two timelines clash? Would you like to find out? (Cover Art made by Lynja Fairy)
1. Chapter 1

**TerminaTale**

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth, humans and monsters.

...

What's with that look? Have you heard this already?

Well then… perhaps you would enjoy watching as something else occurs.

Something that could destroy timelines.

Let me enlighten you.

Every conceivable version of yourself exists.

Every choice you make, splits off into different possibilities.

The more different choices that are made, the more a timeline changes from the original.

But what happens if two timelines with two completely different choices, end up in the exact same place?

Would you like to find out?

…

Alright then, let us begin our tale…

W.D. Gaster overlooked the edge of the place he called home. The void could barely even be considered fit for a house, but Gaster made do with what he could. He had managed to construct a whole lab with his magic.

The skeleton was very keen on what he did. After all, he had a project still preserved in his lab for future use. Project S-3 was doing just fine. Time was irrelevant in the void, but Gaster decided to spend some time off before continuing his mission. After all, this had been a very hard project to succeed in.

One of Gaster's favorite rooms was where the lab opened up to the void. This room contained entryways and paths to different timelines and worlds entirely. Before the tragic events of when Gaster was erased, he had studied the multiverse theory thoroughly. It had always intrigued him that it is possible different worlds exist.

Now, he could watch them all from this simple room. The void was the connection between all of these timelines. Gaster would monitor them and take notes to find out more. It was really just what he did in his spare time, even though the void lacked time.

Some timelines disgusted him, while others made him watch intently for who knows how long. Some were good, some were bad. Some were just alternations of his own. All of these timelines originated from one simple timeline.

The original was rather boring. Nothing unusual would happen in this one. It was just normal people having random conflicts on literally anything that made them mad. Gaster nearly never paid attention to it.

Gaster let out a long drawn out sigh. He would have to set the project into its main motion, and then he would have to watch it intently. This may be the last time he would be able to watch the timelines without care. When the project succeeded, he would be able to finally come back.

He would make this last moment near the timelines worth it. Gaster watched as all the bright shining orbs which housed the timelines shone with brilliance. It was a beautiful scene. However, Gaster noticed something quite odd.

Two of the timelines were straying off of their normal position in the void. Gaster had seen this happen before. Two different timelines would cross each other and with their essence, make a new one. But both timelines would have to make a choice that would cause them to merge.

This was strange. One timeline, timeline ZD578 was completely different from timeline UT703. How could either of these timelines make a choice that would make them one in the same.

This was interesting. The timelines were most definitely going to merge. UT703 was just an alteration of Gaster's original timeline, but ZD578 was a world with impure monster-like creatures. This would be interesting.

The timelines shone brighter than the rest. Gaster had to shield his eyes as the blinding light reached him. When he reopened them, one new timeline rested in their places. ZT001. Gaster decided that the project could wait for a moment. He would love to watch this timeline develop.

* * *

Meanwhile…

" _ **So… What'll it be this timeline Frisk?"**_ Chara asked, floating a bit above the fallen human's head.

Frisk had just reset the timeline again. To them, this was all a game. Sure, they had a passion for these monsters, driving them to do more Pacifist routes then Genocide, but sometimes they got bored and tried different things. Last reset was a genocide, much to Chara's liking.

This timeline, however, was going to be a True Pacifist. Chara normally didn't do much on this route other than make comments on enemies. Frisk began signing, "Pacifist," Noticing Chara's annoyed expression, Frisk continued, "C'mon, we killed everyone last timeline. Why not spare them this time."

Chara crossed their arms, " _ **Ugh, fine. Whatever you say Frisky."`**_

* * *

The young boy, clad in green, fell through countless clocks. The song of time was still ringing in his ears as white light engulfed his vision. He could see most of his items earned in his days of Termina falling from his grasp.

He hadn't played the Song of Time, so why, why did time suddenly grind to a halt? Link had done everything and let everyone reach the Dawn of the New Day. Everyone was finally happy. Link was just about to depart from Termina to venture back to Hyrule, but what happened.

Link's feet touched ground. Tatl, his companion who joined him on his journey through Termina, gave him a questioning look. "Hey!? Why are we back here?"

Link was never a talker. He instead he gave Tatl a confused shrug. Link's gaze wandered upward towards the sky. The moon loomed above them once again. Dawn of the First Day, 72 hours remained. Seventy-two hours until the moon would come crashing down.

"Hey!" Tatl began bobbing up and down around Link. "Have you looked at yourself?" Link did what Tatl said and flinched in alarm. It wasn't his normal body. He was a Deku Scrub again. This was not normal.

He tried to take off his mask, only to find that he was only pulling off his face. Frantically, he began searching for the Ocarina. Luckily, he still had it. So he could play the Song of Healing and take it off.

Quickly, Link rushed into the interior of the Clock Tower. Playing the Song of Healing in public would be a bad idea. When he entered the tower, something was absent. The Happy Mask Salesman was gone. That man never left the clock tower. Where could he have gone?

Link quickly played the Song of Healing on the Deku Horns. The mask fell off, returning him back to his original body. Out of all the transformations Link used, the Deku Scrub was the most uncomfortable. Link went into panic mode. Did he have any other masks?

Everything he collected had completely disappeared. He was only left with his normal Hylian shield, and his Kokiri Sword. How had this happened? Whenever he traveled back in time, his main items would stay with him.

Link quickly burst out of the Clock Tower, looking for any differences. There was one major change. All of the townsfolk had gathered in the center of Clock Town, gazing over to Snowhead. Screams rang out through the town.

The mountain began flashing various colors from a small cave. In a loud crash, glass-like shards exploded from the inside. Smoke began rising from the mountain, covering it from Link's view. Even Skullkid was looking to the mountain in shock. Majora's mask began trembling with ferocity.

The moon was not the only threat anymore. In haste, Link sped off towards Snowhead in a rush. Tatl quickly flew after him in confusion, "Where are we going? Shouldn't we worry about the moon?"

Link didn't respond. At the gateway that existed to the north, a guard attempted to stop him. Normally, he would let Link pass because he had a sword. But the guard did not let him pass at all. "Sorry kid, we can't let anyone through." Link growled in annoyance, showing him his sword. The guard raised an eyebrow, "Even with a butter knife like what you have, we need to make sure travel is secure."

Tatl was getting annoyed, "Hey, we are trying to get through. How about you step aside?" The fairy said, bobbing up and down.

The guard didn't budge a bit. "Sorry, but it's the Major's orders."

Tatl let out a yell and started rushing the guard in the face. He let out a yell of confusion. "G-Get off me you stupid fairy!" He desperately tried to swat Tatl away.

The fairy looked to Link for a brief moment saying, "I'll catch up with you later." The boy nodded, rushing past the guard in a green blur. Termina would have to wait.

 **Well well well, didn't expect this from me huh?**

 **I have always been a fan of the Legend of Zelda series, but Undertale stole the spotlight.**

 **This first chapter is short, just to set up a bit of the plot.**

 **I have read some LoZ and UT crossovers but most of them are either horrid, crackfics, or Link being sent into the Undertale world.**

 **I decided to shake it up a bit.**

 **So, I have decided to give a crossover a shot.**

 **If you are new, check out my fanfic "Hoping for Determination."**

 **Reviews are encouraged**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Monsters Emerge**

Frisk, along with their friends, walked through where the barrier once stood. After Asriel had released the souls, the barrier gave away with no resistance. But, they had already seen this millions of times. Frisk would simply reach the surface, enjoy it for a few days, then reset.

But, the journey to the cliff of the mountain seemed colder the closer they got to the exit. If they remembered correctly, it was never cold when they reached the outside of the mountain. Unless it was just their imagination.

Nope, there was definitely snow. This hadn't been here before. Frisk was unsure of continuing on, but this was something _new._ Frisk strived off of new experiences. Chara's curiosity had perked up as well. Even Sans seemed to be worried a bit.

However, the other monsters had no problem with this, being that they had never seen the outside of the barrier this timeline. By the time they all reached the cliff, everyone's jaw had dropped. Before, everyone would be overjoyed on seeing the sunset before the timeline would be destroyed by Chara. But, this was not a beautiful sight.

The monsters were positioned on top of a snowy mountain. Toriel held Frisk close in an attempt to keep them warm. Through the blizzard, the monsters were able to make out something. It seemed like a small town, but that was not what they were focusing on. Above a tower in the center of the town, a moon was inching dangerously close.

Everyone gave Frisk a questioning look. Toriel was the first to ask, "Frisk, what is this? You never said anything about this in your time in the underground."

Frisk began panicking. Maybe they should reset? No, they _had_ to know what happens. Frisk calmly signed, "This wasn't here when I fell to the underground."

Speaking of which, where was the hole Frisk normally fell through each reset? Was it even there anymore? They hadn't bothered to check when they were on the flowerbed. Asgore seemed unsure about all of this. Would it be wise to bring his people down through the surface? But, the monsters had been dreaming about this for so long. "Attention! We will traverse down to the town with the tower. Everyone be on your best behavior and stick together."

He received murmurs from the crowd, but they all agreed. Slowly, the monsters filed down the curving slope down the mountain. The path grew very thin. That looming moon was still above them, threatening to crash any second. They had all agreed that if anything went wrong, they would flee back to the underground.

Eventually, the path completely dropped downward. How were they going to proceed forward? Monsters began conversing on how to get across. Papyrus immediately stepped forward, "I HAVE A SOLUTION. SANS, COME HERE."

"Uh bro? What are we doing?" Sans responded, but approached his brother anyways.

"SANS, WHAT IF WE MADE A BRIDGE FROM BONES?" Papyrus inquired. It was actually a pretty good solution.

"not a bad idea." They both raised their hands, bones shooting from the ground, creating a huge bridge across the various gaps. The monsters cautiously crept over the makeshift bridge, being sure not to fall.

* * *

 _Slice, swing, crash._ Link let out a series of yells as he tried to at least put a dent in the large ice blocks in his way. How could he have forgotten? He needed a bow to break the ice. Tatl still hadn't caught up yet, much to his worry. But, it shouldn't be a problem. Tatl could handle herself on her own.

An idea came into Link's mind. How could he have forgotten? He could just use the Song of Soaring to get to an owl statue. Quickly, he brought out his ocarina, playing the familiar tune. White wings sprung from his back, wrapping around him. He spun around rapidly before disappearing from sight.

His feet touched the snowy ground outside the Mountain Smithy. He considered getting his sword sharpened for any upcoming fights. But, he would need magic powder to do that. And, he would have to do a bunch of quests to get spring water and the Goron Mask. Getting the temporary one hundred use sword wasn't an option either. The furnace was still frozen. This was so infuriating. He had little items to defend himself with. Not to mention, he only had three heart containers.

Link's ears perked up when he heard voices coming from the direction of Snowhead. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready for anything that would come his way. If only he had the stone mask this would be so much easier.

From the blizzard, came multiple figures. There had to be hundreds of them. Different monsters of various varieties emerged. There was no way to even define one without Tatl's help. There was no way Link would be able to take on all these monsters at once. There were too many.

Then, he noticed that they had a human child with them. Link would have rushed to the child's aid, but the human seemed like they wanted to be with the monsters. It was strange. Link had to find a way to blend in. Then, it struck him. Maybe he could use the Deku Mask. Link _had_ managed to pick up some Deku Nuts on the way anyways. That gave him an escape route. Although, he could always use those bubbles.

He donned the mask, the transformation taking place. He waited for his limbs to slightly shrink and his body to become more stiff. A bright flash came across his eyes signifying the transformation was complete.

He now sort of looked like one of them. Maybe these monsters were peaceful like the Gorons and Zoras. But, he couldn't be too sure. Link observed from the distance as the monsters came closer. They seemed to be reading the sign that led to Snowhead.

From afar, he heard the faint conversations of the monsters. One tall goat monster in a robe seemed to be asking the human child about the sign. "My child, did the humans rename Mt. Ebott in our time under the mountain?"

The human child shook their head, unsure of what was happening. What was Mt. Ebott? The only mountains Link knew were Death Mountain and Snowhead. The monsters must have come from somewhere in the Snowhead temple.

One of the monsters, a fish like one, saw the lone Goron with the Don Gero's Mask on its head. It immediately rushed over, asking questions like, "How did you get up there? Why did you run off from the group?"

The goron was shivering and shakily answered, "What group? I don't remember any groups being made. Even so, what is a Zora doing in a place like this?"

This caught the fish monster off guard. "What the hell is a Zora? I'm just a monster."

The goron gave it a weird look. "Well, I don't know how you are so confused then."

The monster, with amazing strength, leapt up onto the ledge where the Goron was positioned. Most of these monsters were taller than Link with the Fierce Deity's mask on. Oh how much Link wished he still had that mask. The fish suplexed the Goron, just because she could. "NGAAAAAH. I GOT HIM ASGORE."

The goron was struggling to get down. This sent red flags in Link's mind. What were they even doing. Before the monster could put the Goron down, he curled into a ball and rolled away, out of her hands, towards the Goron village with haste.

The fish would have chased after to Goron, if she hadn't seen Link first. She cast a glance to the tall goat monster as if asking her something without words. Immediately, the monster parted from the group, approaching Link. What should he do? Should he take off the mask and try to fight? Or should he try to go along with it?

"Ah, hello young one." She spoke. "How did you get so far out here?"

Link wasn't able to even form words in his form. Not that he would have anyways. He gave a small shrug, but still remained cautious of any sudden movements. The fish monster was getting more irritated, "Hello? Are you deaf? Asgore clearly said that we all need to stick together."

This earned a scold from the goat monster. "Undyne, I will not have you yelling at children." So the fish monster's name was Undyne? Link thought. "Now young one, how about you go find your parents in the crowd."

Link obeyed in fear of Undyne. She looked the most dangerous out of the monsters. And she suplexed a goron without breaking a sweat, who does that? Hopefully he could stay blending in for now and none of the monsters would question him.

Hoping to maybe find some of his species in the crowd, Link searched through the hustle and bustle of the monsters. None of them looked anything like monsters he had encountered. The only one that looked remotely the same was a tall skeleton, possibly a stalfos.

But, there was this shorter skeleton always near the stalfos like one. He was not the build of one of those skeletal warriors. He even seemed completely lazy. This was really odd. Link heard a tinkling sound from above him.

He looked up to see that Tatl had been able to find him. The fairy, trying not to call attention to itself, slipped under Link's hat. "Hey, what's going on? Oh whatever, you never answer." The fairy said in annoyance. Nonetheless, Link was thankful that he had his companion back. He could finally figure out what his enemies were and he could focus on them.

Two monsters, Undyne and a much larger goat monster with horns, were about to go into the mountain smithy. How would the people react to these new monsters? They would be fine. Gabora could handle them if they attacked anyways.

They stepped into the room. Tatl zoomed from Link's hat and followed the two inside to eavesdrop. The fairy flew into a corner, hovering where the monsters wouldn't see her. The goat monster was the first to speak, "Greetings humans. I am Asgore."

A loud roar erupted from the cottage. Gabora always did this when someone came in. "SHADDUP!" Another voice said in annoyance. Zubora always woke up as well. He turned to the two new entities at his front door. A wide smile spread across his face. "Hello, what are you here for today?"

Tatl noticed how the monsters seemed taken aback by the kindness the people of Termina were showing. "U-Um, we would like directions to the large city with a tower please."

Zubora sat up from his laying down position. "Are ya sure you wanna go there? The moon seems like it's awfully close according to some rumors."

"Yes, do you know where it is?" Undyne said trying to act kind. It really wasn't in her nature.

"Head west from here and you should find ice blocking your path. If you can get past it, you'll see the city in a heartbeat." Zubora answered. "The ice is similar to the state our hearth is in." He said, motioning to the solid chunk of ice. "It's a shame. I coulda sharpened some of your tools."

Immediately, the monster known as Asgore summoned a fireball to his hand. The ice from the hearth immediately melted, leaving Zubora, Gabora, and Tatl all shocked. Gabora let out a roar of happiness. Asgore simply smiled, "Well, we will be off. Thank you for the directions."

Zubora was sitting there in shock as the door closed, Tatl barely managing to escape. The fairy zoomed back to Link. "Link! These monsters have powerful magic!"

Link would have given some response, if he noticed that Tatl had tensed up. "that's a nice friend you got there." A voice said behind them. Both the fairy and Link froze in fear.

 **Within a few minutes of posting this, you guys have already given me some follows and reviews.**

 **The support you guys give me is great! Thank you all!**

 **And guess who spotted Link ;)**

 **I am trying to make the events of Termina as Canon as possible, so I am replaying Majora's mask and doing the side quests that could affect the monsters/Link.**

 **Dt spectrum Be prepared for chaos. The storyline WILL be altered because we now have hundreds of monsters in the mix, along with Chara. And Frisk is confused as hell XD.**

 **Reviews are encouraged!**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Link Between Time

Cautiously, Link turned around, ready to fight whoever this new entity was. It was none other than that lazy skeleton. Link breathed a sigh of relief.

The skeletons pinprick eyes were seemingly searching Link. "Heya kid, shouldn't you be with your family?" Link shook his head. Whenever he was in his Deku Scrub form, everyone assumed he was a kid. When really, Link had matured from pulling a sword out of a pedestal once and was more mature than he let on. The skeleton seemed to let the pinpricks in his eyes shrink. "Not much of a talker huh?"

Tatl stepped in, more like flew in. "Yeah, he can talk but he doesn't like to."

"eh, that's fine. Frisk doesn't talk much either." He responded. Link could sense the hostility coming off of the skeleton's body. "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." He said, extending a hand.

Tatl seemed to feel uneasy too, as she was shaking a bit. "Um, yeah… This is Link, I'm Tatl." Link made no move to accept the handshake. He could see some sort of odd device in it that he was not too keen on finding out what it did.

"Heh, I normally would believe anyone because I'm too lazy… but…" Sans shrugged, "But, I'm a curious skeleton." He said, shutting his eyes. They reopened, revealing black voids beyond them. "I have never seen any monsters like you two, ever."

Both the Deku Scrub and fairy flinched at the sudden action. The skeleton had completely disappeared from sight in a flash of blue. What the heck was that? Link thought in dismay. Someone knew about his disguise already. But none of the other monsters questioned it.

* * *

Sans had seen Toriel approach a strange monster in the distance. This was getting more and more unnerving by the second. He was already unsure when the rock like monster had called Undyne a "Zora." But now, there was another unknown species of monsters? Had the humans not sealed everyone underground.

Maybe Gaster had screwed up something? No, it was probably the kid. They had reset the timeline once again. But, never before had they ended up in a place like this. Not to mention, I giant hunk of rock was looming over them.

Something had been unsettling about this new monster. Sans knew about every monster from plain Froggits to Tsunderplanes. Never before, in any timeline, had he seen this monster. So, Sans decided, why not approach the monster, ask for his name and all of that? Maybe it would give him a clue.

Since the whole crowd had stopped, it would be the perfect time to have a nice chat. Sans did the old shortcut behind someone to scare them, then whoopie cushion. It worked nearly every time unless it was a genocide timeline.

Stealthily, he snapped his fingers, landing without a sound behind the monster. He was about to do his normal introduction when he saw a fairy next to the monster. This was even more odd. Fairies had died out during the war between humans and monsters. They had been personally hunted to stop helping monsters on the battlefield. So, how did this monster have one?

The fairy seemed anxious to talk to the monster. Sans listened to the two oblivious entities. The fairy was the first to speak, "Link! Those monsters have powerful magic!"

This sent up red flags in Sans's mind. Who wouldn't know that monsters had magic? Nonetheless, he could tell this one had it too. So, why was the fairy so worried? Sans took this time to check this entity.

*Link: 150 ATK 100 DEF; LV 50 HP 1500/1500

Sans immediately knew that all the monsters here were in danger. LV 50? FIFTY? Not even Frisk had been able to gain that much LOVE from destroying the entire monster population. Whatever this was, it had to be a major killer. So much was wrong.

Sans decided to try this out. If he didn't figure anything out, the monsters could all die in seconds, including him. "that's a nice friend you got there..."

* * *

The crowd of monsters moved in the direction of Clock Town. If Link remembered correctly, Blue Tektites would be on the path. Would the monsters try to befriend one of the Tektites?

As they were marching down the path, one hopped out of the snow, just as expected. It pounced on an unsuspecting armless monster. The monster screamed at the sudden surprise. The Tektite tried to ram one of its legs into the skull of the monster. Link had to take action. He blew a bubble and fired in at the Tektite.

His aim was true, catching the attention of the Tektite. It looked confused at first, before bringing its gaze to Link. Undyne had now stepped on the scene with a blue spear in her hand. "NGAH, WHO IS FIGHTING?" The tektite made another leap at Link who made a twirl at it. It flinched backwards, unfazed by the branch forming on Link's hat. Before anything could escalate further, Undyne put her hands in between Link and his opponent. "YOU TWO, KNOCK IT OFF."

Undyne was surprised when the Tektite didn't stop, now attacking her. In self defense, she brought a fist to its eye sending it flying across the pathway. It collided against the wall, its legs folding up before shriveling to ash. One single heart popped out from it, resting on the ground.

Undyne looked down at her hands in disbelief. "W-What did I just…" Her fists were covered in the ash of the tektite. The armless monster stood up, using its head. It didn't dare to approach. Link was stunned. Why was this monster so mad that she killed one of those things?

The group hesitantly continued on. Thankfully, no more enemies tried to engage in a fight. Link constantly had his guard up, searching for the smaller skeleton. He hadn't seen a trace of it ever since their little encounter.

Finally, Clock Town was in sight. The only problem was the large valley separating them from the town. This wouldn't have been a problem, that is… if Dodongos didn't inhabit the valley. The monsters would think the Dodongos were one of them, wouldn't they?

However, Undyne made a major decision. She told everyone to steer clear of those monsters, because of how one simply just attacked that child. What if another did it again? Toriel protested, but Undyne was persistent. This was when the short skeleton reappeared. He was next to the taller stalfos like skeleton, making a bridge out of bones. Tatl was right, these monsters could use powerful magic. Being around them just made Link uneasy.

What were these monsters going to do to Clock Town? Not to mention, defending Clock Town would be useless if the moon came crashing down. Then again, he could always use the Song of Time. But, what effects would that have?

Then, Link internally facepalmed. He forgot one of the most IMPORTANT thing you must do when resetting the clock. He forgot to play the Inverted Song of Time. Doing it now would only call attention to himself. Most people in Clock Town didn't mind, because there was always someone doing something crazy around there.

If the guards of Clock Town even tried to defend it they would all fall. They were hardly capable of evacuating the town when a freaking moon is falling from the sky. Granted, the captain wouldn't give the order.

Link considered trying to defend at the north gate, but that would be useless. The sheer amount of monsters around was too much for him to handle. What could he do then? He reminded himself that the Song of Time was always an option. But if he didn't wait, he couldn't predict what the monsters would do. It wouldn't help if he was dead either.

Resetting the clock would buy him more time. If he needed, he could come back and gather info on different monsters. From what he had learned, Sans, Undyne, and the larger goat monster were most likely the most dangerous. He had a lead. All Link had to do was find some easy items, masks, and heart pieces. And, only the first day would be beneficial. The monsters would screw with everyone's schedules.

With these facts in mind, Link whipped out his Deku Horns. It was time to reset the clock. He played the tune faster than he ever had before to avoid anyone trying to stop him or break focus. The song boomed across the crowd of monsters, all of which turned to Link in confusion. But, they wouldn't remember.

As the final note died out, white light engulfed everything. Before Link's vision was consumed by the blinding rays, he could see the short skeleton and the human looking towards him in udder shock. This was only natural. Most people would be surprised if a random tune began playing and everything disappeared.

The ground beneath Link's feet disappeared as clocks spiraled with him. Some items, from his small peek at the monsters, disappeared into the endless void beyond. This was Link's duty. He had to protect Termina.

* * *

He was panicking. That kid was so dangerous it wasn't even funny. Sans tried to pinpoint Frisk, who would be the best person to tell about this. Whatever that _thing_ was, it needed to be watched closely. How long until it started killing others?

Right, Sans called the thing an it. Something that killed THAT much doesn't deserve to be called anything. The word _it_ was actually an understatement.

Undyne had tried to stop a fight between it and another type of monster. She ended up killing one of them. What caught Sans off guard, was when it turned to black ash. Normally, when a monster dies, it turns to pure, white dust. But that wasn't it, that monster didn't die in one hit from Link. Ah Link, what a curious name he had gotten from that abomination.

Sans finally found Frisk amongst the bustle of the monsters. The human spotted him, seemingly uneasy about all of this as well. "Hey, kiddo? I need to talk to ya."

Immediately, Frisk's attention went to Sans. Making sure no one heard, the skeleton began. "You remember how much LOVE you got by killing a whole monster race, correct?" He asked. Frisk nodded slowly, memories resurfacing of those timelines. Even though Frisk did them without care, they still hurt in the end. "Well, that new monster we found near the mountain, he has fifty LV."

" _ **Woah woah woah what did you just say Smiley Trashbag?"**_ Chara's voice made Sans jump a bit from the shock. The possessed Frisk smirked in amusement. " _ **Shocked? I scared you out of your skin Sansy~. Aaaanywas, I heard something about high LOVE. Mind to elaborate?"**_

Sans's eye sockets narrowed. "I'm bone tired of your crap right now Chara. Right now, we have someone more dangerous than you out here."

" _ **More dangerous than me? Hah, what a joke."**_ Chara materialized a translucent knife in their hand. " _ **It doesn't matter if they have high LOVE, I can load."**_

"So, you already caught on?" Sans asked.

*You feel your sins crawling on your back…

" _ **I never took you as a merciless killer Sans. On second thought… I take that back. But… I think we all know that this whole world we are in is a threat."**_

"And what exactly do you mean by, 'this world?' Sans made air quotes in the air, exaggerating his point.

" _ **Look around us Sans. Does ANY of this look like the surface?"**_

The skeleton sighed, "I hate to admit it, but you're on to something."

" _ **Exactly, we aren't from here. Something strange happened and-"**_

The sound of horns cut Chara off. Both them and Sans could feel something shifting. It was as if everything was moving backwards. The music was still playing in their ears, or lack thereof. Sans clutched his skull in pain. Chara had given control back to Frisk so they didn't have to suffer through the blistering sounds around them. Light swept across their eyes as everything was gone…

Sans opened his eyes and saw that he was on the cliff of Snowhead. All of the monsters were huddling around a screaming Frisk. The moon in the sky had slightly shrunk in size due to it not being closer. They were back at the start…

Immediately, Sans knew what they were dealing with. There were two anomalies.

 **Oh god that took me WAAAAY too long to update.**

 **With school starting again, updates will be slower.**

 **I will at least try to update once a week.**

 **Being that I have no clue where this story is going, this will be interesting...**

 **I'll try to pick up the pace again on this story and get some more quality writing in, because honestly, I don't like how this chapter turned out :/**

 **Reviews are encouraged!**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dawn of a Different Day**

 _Dawn of the First Day… 72 Hours Remain…_

As soon as Link's senses came back to him, he opened up his bomber's notebook. However, it was completely empty. He should have known that it had been erased as well. Quickly, he rushed to the laundry pool. He could capture the stray fairy and get the Great Fairy Mask. Not that it would be useful. But, if he wanted the fierce deity's mask later, he would need every single one. Sure, he had to go to get to the moon, but even if he stopped it, the monsters were a threat. This was all too confusing now.

Running past the masked Kafei, he donned the Deku Mask. He got an early start to skip across the pond to capture the fairy. He didn't even listen to the fairy's plea to bring him to the fountain. Hearing the same dialogue over and over again made him just tune everything out.

Once again, the town folk of Clock Town were looking towards the mountain. Would this affect all of the things he could do in Termina? So far, the only thing that had changed was everyone looking towards the mountain versus a select few watching the moon. One heart piece was lingering at the entrance to the Clock Tower. Luckily, Link could just hop on up being that he wasn't restricted to the Deku Mask.

He knew seven quick places to find heart pieces on day one, maybe eight. That would _almost_ be enough to get him two heart containers. The bremen mask was close by… but only accessible at night. He could try to make some close calls, or see what happens for later experiences… He had to act fast before the monsters reached Clock Town. If his calculations were correct, the monsters would reach the town in the night of the first day.

That gave him _some_ time to get heart pieces. But, he could make do with what he had. And who knows, the monsters could be friendly. But, he had seen some hostility from them. If he was going to talk to them, he needed to be stronger. Dying wasn't an option. In the back of his head, he felt like the monsters had something to do with time rewinding.

As soon as he was done finding heart pieces, he would run to the observatory and take a look at the monsters. Maybe he could find out new info? Link felt a sting coming from his hand. His eyes widened as the familiar gold glow shone from the top of his hand. Knowing that Termina needed to be saved, it filled him with courage!

* * *

 _Frisk stood in an open field… Debris began flying everywhere. They threw their arms up in an attempt to block themselves. Weakly, they called out for one thing that could help them. "C-Chara? Help…" Nobody heard their cry._

 _Their eyes narrowed as they looked into the distance. A boy, no taller than Frisk was standing stationary, looking to the sky. Frisk tried to call out to him, but realized they could no longer form words. What was happening? Where were they?_

 _That familiar song began ringing in their ears. Frisk covered their ears, trying to block out the tune. It was useless. Frisk finally caught sight of what the boy was so interested in. They would have let out a scream if noise could leave their mouth. The moon was falling straight onto them._

 _The rock was engulfed in a fiery mass, heading straight to the Clock Tower in the center of that familiar town. Could it be stopped? What would happen to everyone? Frisk desperately tried to load a save, but to no avail. They tried to yell out to the boy to run. Why was he not moving._

 _The large moon finally touched the Clock Tower. It collapsed under the force and weight of the moon pressing down on it. A fiery shockwave spread across the fields, heading right towards the two._

 _The boy finally turned around towards Frisk. A smile spread across his face as Frisk was consumed by darkness. "You've met with a terrible fate… haven't you?"_

Frisk woke up with their friends, a strange man standing before them.

* * *

Another anomaly… how? How could someone override Frisk's determination? The kid had so much of it that their soul refused to die. Sans knew exactly who had reset time. There was only one other person who could have the power reset the timeline other than Frisk and Chara. That little monster…

So, even if Sans was able to kill the little mongrel, it wouldn't matter. Great, there was an unstoppable killing force out there that no one could stop. But the thing was, that did _not_ feel like a load. _That song… that song that was ringing out._ His attention finally snapped to where Frisk was lying on the ground, withering in pain.

 _He had completely forgotten._ Toriel was in a panic, trying to use healing magic on the human. They wouldn't stop screaming. Undyne's eye caught Sans, who looked like he was in a daze from her view. "HEY BONEHEAD! COME HELP!"

The words did not meet Sans's non existent ears. The small orbs in his eye sockets drifted up to the large hunk of rock in the sky. So many timelines had passed already. Sans and secretly hoped that one day Frisk would stop all of this. But, now there was something more powerful than Chara out there... "This is all hopeless." He muttered to himself. This caught the attention of every single monster. "Nothing ever goes right…"

A small laugh made all the monster's heads snap towards the source. "You've met with a terrible fate… haven't you?"

All of the monsters had different reactions. Sans's eye flared. Toriel summoned a fireball while Asgore pulled out his trident. Undyne pulled out a teal spear, stepping in front of Alphys. The scientist herself was terrified. Papyrus, being the oblivious skeleton he was, didn't know what was going on.

A man was standing before the monsters, his hands clasped together. All of the monsters were feeling very uneasy about this unexpected turn of events, especially Sans and Frisk. How was he here? If time was reset, why was this new person up on the mountain? No, this was a danger to them. No one should be able to be up here that fast, nor should they have had the time. The barrier had just broken…

The man seemed to change positions without even moving. He was now in a bowing position. "My apologies. It was rude of me to startle you…" Frisk couldn't help but notice the various masks on his back pack…

 _It didn't seem like this man was a threat…_ "Who are you?" Sans kept a waiting hand at his side. If this new entity decided to pull anything, a ton of bones would be coming his way.

"I am the Happy Mask Salesman." _What a long title…_ Sans thought in annoyance. When he looked back to the Salesman, he was stroking his non existent beard. This was getting weird. "You all seem very confused…"

"Yeah!" Undyne responded. "First of all, we just came out of a mountain, and saw THAT!" She gestured to the moon in the sky. "Not only that, but our friend just dropped to the ground…" Frisk had been able to stand now. Their eyes were slightly open now, but they looked in a daze. "Listen, we need directions. Do you know if there is a village nearby?"

"Allow me to enlighten you…" The Salesman returned to his original pose. "A few days ago… I was amidst my travels… _During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss... And now I've found you._ "

 _*You begin feeling uneasy…_

"I-I'm s-sorry but w-what does a m-mask h-have to d-do with this? W-We j-just need d-directions." Alphys questioned, her eyes darting around anywhere but the creepy man. She had noticed the definite change in landscape from observations of battle maps of the war. This looked nothing like the mountain they were trapped under…

He let out a small laugh. "Ah, but you see… this mask has incredible power… As you can see from the sky above, the power has been misused…" The monsters felt a chill go down their spines. Something was dreadfully wrong. "But… that is not the end of our story… The moon had been prevented from falling… Everyone was at peace… Then everything just went back to day one…"

Frisk began cowering in fear behind Toriel. They knew this man had more knowledge than any of them. The salesman's face twisted to one of anger. "It was not the precious Song of Time that reset the clock. It was… something else…" His gaze landed on Frisk. "One of YOU."

Everyone gasped in surprise as a Gaster Blaster appeared next to Sans. No one, other than Frisk, had seen him use this power before. He was livid. "I assumed it was that _thing_ that brought us back here. You did it… didn't you? That song… WHAT DID YOU DO?"

The Salesman was unfazed. His normal cheesy grin stayed on his face. "Me? Why I did nothing! You guessed correctly when you assumed who reset the clock. It was for better intentions than _yours…"_ Sans began to charge the blaster. The man grabbed a mask out of his back and seemingly disappeared from their view. _The stone mask…_ "Be warned child of genocide… there is a hero out there who will strike you down."

Chara began stirring inside Frisk. This was amusing. An old man _really_ thought he was powerful? One swipe of a knife could bring him to his knees. Before he disappeared from sight, Chara's red eyes flashed open on Frisk's face.

 _ ***Happy Mask Salesman...**_

 _ ***1000 ATK 1000 DEF 1000/1000 HP LV ?**_

 _ ***... Frisk, we may have a problem…**_

Sans stood in shock. Where had he gone? He let out a low grumble, seeing as the man had gotten away. The Salesman had simply evaporated from thin air! What sent Sans into udder oblivion was the fact that he knew about resets. How had this unknown man known about RESETS? He even knew about the "genocide runs" as Chara called them.

What was worse, is that he had just mentioned resets in front of monsters who had no clue what they were. Undyne raised a threatening fist in mid-air to where the Salesman had disappeared. "FRISK IS KIND! THEY WOULDN'T KILL!"

The human was having trouble maintaining posture. So many different things were happening, but… they wanted to reset. They wanted everything to go back to normal. But, **they were also verrrry curious…** The monsters had yet to question Frisk about the "clock resetting." None of them thought it was possible that time could be manipulated. Sans simply glared in the direction of the Clock Tower. _Whatever is resetting us… it doesn't want us reaching the town…_

Asgore began leading the monsters down Snowhead. Sans, however, had other plans. With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared, heading straight for Clock Town.

* * *

 **Well, that's anoth- *you have another notification* -Oh, as I was sayin- *notification* Wha- *notification***

 **WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE COMING FROM?**

 **I'M DROWNING IN NOTIFICATIONS XD**

 **Thanks you wolflink968 for the shoutout! Oh, and everyone who is here, go check out his corssover "Unexpected Hero" It's literally amazing!**

 **That's a LOT of reviews like wtf. Thanks to anyone who followed and favorited!**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Allies**

" _Hm… this place seems normal…"_ Sans thought to himself. Most of the humans in the area didn't actually pay much mind to him. Occasionally someone would give him a fearful glance, but after a moment they relaxed. What was this? " _The humans should be afraid of monsters on the surface… Why aren't they too afraid?"_

He sauntered around, taking note of what everyone was doing. It seemed as if they were building a tower of some sort in the center of town. Speaking of which, the surface looked almost exactly like it did when they were first banished to the underground… If he remembered correctly, the monsters had been underground for at _least_ a century. Wouldn't the humans have had better tech?

No, scratch that. The monsters had found much better technology which they assumed was from the humans. Heck, Alphys hadn't said anything last loop, but he was certain she would have if she had the courage. If what Chara said was true, then how would they get back to their own timeline? But, Sans didn't have a reason to believe that brat.

As much as he hated to admit it, the demon had a lead. This was nothing like the other timelines… Could this be a world where other species could coexist with humans? That would make more sense if they somehow had been separated from their own world… But how? What events could have caused that?

Who cared? He had a mission. That brat who reset the clock would definitely be around somewhere… He could feel the high levels of violence radiating from him. Sans pulled his hoodie over his head, pupils scanning for any sign of the strange monster. There was no trace of him around… Maybe he could ask around the town?

Most of the townsfolk ignored him. They seemed really busy… It seemed as if no one around here wasn't doing something… One man standing atop the work in progress tower caught his eye socket. He was staring up at the sky… Sans gazed to where the man was looking, and his jaw dropped.

 _Why the hell wasn't anyone getting the hell out of here?_ The moon had seemed small from the mountain. But from here, it seemed like an abomination. On second thought.. Maybe it wasn't the monster's LV he was sensing. Maybe it was something else… He could feel the soul of a killer nearby, and it sent chills down his spine… It was more LOVE than both the monster and that Salesman… What kind of abomination would have that much?

There were still two places Sans hadn't checked. The top of the clock tower and inside of the clock tower. Being that the top wasn't open, he ruled out that the monster couldn't be up there. The only other option was the clock tower. If he wasn't there, this would be a long day…

Sans swung open the doors of the clock tower. Immediately the feeling of LOVE washed over him like a raging storm. It wasn't as much as outside, but it was still a tremendous amount. Unknowingly, he activated his left eye, the room being illuminated in blue. The interior of the clock tower seemed run down. Except for one thing… why the hell was an organ in there?

But the person who was playing it caught his attention. The familiar pack on his back told Sans all he needed to know. The Salesman was obviously playing him as a fool. Sans had teleported here and only searched for thirty minutes… How would he have gotten here already?

The man acknowledged Sans's presence, but kept playing the same melody. The skeleton was unsure of why, but this tune was haunting, yet soothing at the same time. How an organ had appeared down here, he didn't know. The song suddenly stopped, the Salesman freezing in place. "So… many… loops…" He said in a harsh voice. "So many times the goddess of time aided the young hero in his quest…" Sans readied any magical defenses he could use. Bones, blasters, and even trying to turn the Salesman's soul blue.

The one thing that didn't work was the soul switching. For a moment, Sans felt powerless. _1 HP 1 ATK 1 DEF… He was always weak…_ "Who and what the hell are you?" Sans inquired, still feeling as if multiple people were watching him. It was almost as if many souls were in the room at once.

The organ disappeared from existence, the Salesman taking an annoyed position. Sans had to blink and double take to make sure he was seeing that correctly. "I could ask you the same question…" A small laugh came from him. "Just tell me skeleton, what are you doing in the land of Termina?"

Sans didn't know what to say. This man could be direct answers to everything… but he was dangerous. "You're asking me? Human, I have no clue how I got here in the first place. You expect us to know what happened after being trapped underground for one hundred years?"

The man was unfazed, simply giggling in response. "Yes but _you_ are the different factor here. Not me… So… how did you reset us here, and how did you come here in the first place?"

Sans needed answers, and he needed them now. It was clear to him that they were both confused at each other. Maybe they could come to a compromise… "I'll tell you the events leading up to here, if you tell me everything you know about this place."

The Salesman glared for a moment. "You are a thick skulled one…" He unintentionally made a pun… "Fine, you go first then skeleton. And do not leave out any detail."

"Let's just get to the point…"

* * *

Link climbed out of the remote grotto in Termina Field. He had successfully obtained two more full heart containers. Progress was being made. Those dodongos really wore him out. Scratch that, traversing around Termina for nearly eight hours of the first day was wearing him to the bone.

He _could_ reset time… but maybe it would be wise to see what happened so he could predict them. Although, if the monsters even tried to hurt anyone, Link would step in. Tatl had departed moments ago to check on the progress of the monsters. They needed a game plan for this. If the people of Termina were to be helped, he needed to be prepared.

A small break wouldn't hurt. Link plopped down into the snow, gazing at the sky. It had been a very long time since he had relaxed like this. Being a hero wasn't easy. He had the maturity of an adult, but was treated as a child. It was painful remembering how Zelda sent him back in time. But, at least he was able to save Termina before because of that… But now? Link clenched his fists in anger. It was all sent back.

He was so close… Link was planning to go back to Hyrule when this was all over. But then, why did everything have to come back here? It felt as if his future had been ripped from his grasp. He was just so _close…_ At least he had this small moment to collect himself.

Or so he thought… "Howdy!" He jumped five feet in the air, drawing his sword. That had scared the living hell out of him. He searched around, looking for the source of the voice. "Down here bird brain!" The squeaky voice yelled to him.

His head turned downward, seeing something that made him jump backwards yet again. A small golden flower gazed up at Link with a cartoonish grin. Could flowers even have faces? Then again, Link had seen stranger things in his adventures. He cocked his head to the side, regaining his composure.

The flower seemed slightly irritated. "Finally, I got your attention! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" The flower gave a wink, his tongue remaining out of his mouth. "Golly, I'm pretty new around here! Why don't you teach me how things work?"

Great, he would have to talk in order to communicate. Link drew a finger over his neck in hopes the flower would understand. It didn't work. "You mean…" The flower faked a hurt expression. "You don't want to talk to me? I just wanted to be nice!" In irritation, Link did the same mark, trying to emphasize that he didn't like to speak. The flower rolled his eyes. "That's it, let's get to the point elf boy."

A vine extended from the ground. Its purpose, Link thought he knew. His sword was still drawn, ready for any self defense he needed. The flower regarded it, giving a scowl. "Oh reLAX. I'm not gonna kill you." The flower winked. "But you'd probably kill me anyways!"

Link cocked his head in question. What did he mean? If the flower would be friendly, there wouldn't be an issue. The plant rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't act like you don't know." His face morphed into a demonic look. Link flinched at the sight. Not even Majora could put on something like that! "You've already harvested four extra souls!"

The boy arched a brow in confusion. Did he mean the heart containers? Link thought for a moment, before his stomach churned. _Were those the souls of the bosses?_ Link had always believed that the heart containers were meant to aid him on his quest. But, he had only created two. He always had three… Why? Well… Link didn't like to remember that…

Flowey waved a vine in front of Link, trying to get his attention. "Hey, listen, I actually _need_ your help. You honestly seem like a nice guy considering your expression." Flowey's stem extended, bringing him to eye level with the boy. "Can you let me tag along with you? I know these monsters fairly well. I could be useful." Link pondered for a moment. What would the flower want in exchange? "In exchange, I want something from you…"

The boy tilted his head as if asking, what is it? Flowey seemed to smile. "Well, have you felt as if everything has already happened?" Link nodded. Did this flower know who turned back everything? "There is someone behind it. There _is_ a reason they are doing it, but that thought has become corrupt. You're powerful! Just protect me from them. As much as I _hate_ to rely on anyone else, there is no way around this." _One thought was on Flowey's mind. Chara would enjoy seeing how things had changed… but when no one expected it… they would kill everyone including him. Maybe this new entity could help him._

"Around what?" Both the flower and Link flinched. Link's muscles loosened when he realized Tatl had joined them.

Flowey was hesitant. "Who… is that?"

Tatl flew a bit backwards in annoyance. "I am Link's partner thank you very much! Who are you?"

The flower began bobbing back and forth. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! And I am here to help you!" Tatl opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Flowey. "Oh don't worry about asking me what I'm here for! Your partner and I have already established our terms of agreement."

The fairy turned to Link in disgust. "What do you mean? Why are you trusting this flower?"

Link raised a finger to try to explain, but Flowey had him covered. "I am going to help you nitwit. You two won't survive without my help."

Tatl sighed, shaking her head. "Link, if you think this Flower can help us, then I'll have to trust him too."

A jolly grin spread across Flowey. His roots began slithering up Link, but not too much to avoid the boy thinking he was in danger. Flowey was in no position to contest with this kid. Wrapping himself around Link's arm, Flowey raised a leaf in the air. "Let's get started then!"

 **Sorry I took so long to update... My bday was last weekend and I had to get braces :T Oh well. I'll regularly update now, trying to get at least one in a week. Possibly two...**

 ***inhales* That... was a lot of reviews...**

 **Reviews are encouraged... Not that I need to say that anymore. You guys are crazy XD**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Explosive Entrance**

 _Night of the First Day… 56 hours remain…_

"So what you are saying is…" The Happy Mask Salesman began, "Your people were sealed Underground for a century, but were freed by some human? But then… you were back where you started?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sans confirmed his statement. "This so called human, as I told you, isn't innocent. Yet neither is yours…"

The Salesman let out a low growl. "For the last time, he is a Hylian. And where you are isn't the same place as your so-called Underground. This LOVE you are talking about doesn't exist here."

 _Oh really…_ Sans thought to himself. "Your LOVE is so high even I can't read it. LOVE is an acronym, it stands for Level Of Violence."

"You've already explained this to me skeleton. But here is the difference… The beasts of this world are evil creatures, incapable of feeling." He explained with venom in his voice. "Your LOVE doesn't matter here."

"Heh, we'll see about that bud." He glanced to the side. "But… I gotta warn ya…" The lights in his eye sockets disappeared. "If you lay one finger on any of our monsters, I won't hesitate to kill you."

A small laugh came from the man. "If you insist skeleton. But… I'll say the same to you. If you kill this boy, you are crushing all of our chances of anyone here living."

"Nah…" Sans's grin widened. "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around." With a small wave of his hand, Sans was gone.

* * *

"So… Let me get this straight…" Flowey said, perched on Link's shoulder now. Being on the arm of the child had proven very difficult when it was his sword/shield hand. "You… are going to listen to someone rant, then wait for an old lady to get robbed?" The flower asked suspiciously.

Link nodded, walking towards the laundry pool. The flower had asked so many questions about Link's motives on the way here. He would gladly answer them, only trying not to give away the fact that he could reset the clock. Although, it already seemed like Flowey somehow knew that…

The confusing thing is, Flowey seemed to insist that someone had time traveled. How much could Link trust this new companion? Tatl, on the other hand, was not pleased. She couldn't help but get a bad feeling around that flower. It was as if… something horrible was perched on her partner's shoulder. "Yes Flowey, Link sorta knows what he's doing."

Flowey turned his… head? towards the fairy. His face turned to one of fake hurt. "Aw, I'm just wondering how he is so sure? After all, it's a bit odd that he knows exactly what's going to happen…"

"And I find it odd that you are butting into our business. We agreed that you would help us, and we'd offer protection. Not you nagging about every detail." The fairy said with a huff.

"C'mon, I AM trying to help. But I need to know what's going on BEFORE I can." He complained. "It doesn't help that you're very vague."

Link rolled his eyes at the shenanigans of the two. They were not going to get along… Guru-Guru was just up ahead so he could obtain the Bremen Mask. Hopefully these two wouldn't argue about anything else on the way…

* * *

His hopes were crushed. Tatl and Flowey wouldn't stop bickering the whole time Guru-Guru ranted. As angry as the man was at them for arguing while he was speaking, Link still obtained the Bremen Mask.

Not to mention, the two were STILL fighting. "You just got here. We aren't going to reveal secrets!" Tatl complained.

"Is the ball with two wings mad? How cute!" Flowey mocked. He turned to Link, trying to use the boy to his advantage. "C'mon, tell this fairy I'm right?"

 _Right about what…_ Link thought. He hadn't been listening to what they were bickering about. His eyes darted between the two allies, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, the most brilliant yet stupid idea came to Link's mind. He donned the Bremen Mask, and began marching away.

"HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Flowey screeched over the sound of Link's ocarina. The boy paid no attention, continuing to march towards North Clocktown. "Hey, nutcase!" Flowey slapped Link with one of his leaves, annoyed that he couldn't use his vines from this position.

Tatl snickered in amusement. Seeing Flowey this mad was priceless. "You think this is bad? I have to deal with him EVERYDAY." Tatl complained.

Flowey shot her a glare, before his face returned to one of disgust. "I honestly wonder how the hell you put up with him."

Mission successful. They hadn't realized, but Link had just made the two stop fighting. It was honestly easier than he expected. But, now that those two were finally silent, Link could handle Sakon at North Clocktown. _It was nearly midnight…_

He was supposed to be there already! Rushing through the small arch separating one area from another, he drew his sword. What he saw, made his blood run cold. Flowey tensed up around his shoulder while Tatl hid behind the boy in fear.

The warrior fish-like monster, Undyne, had beat Link to it. Some monsters were watching from the sidelines. What sent Link into a spiral was the fact that Undyne did something to Sakon. There was a flicker of a light blue heart on his chest. What was happening?

Flowey bent over to Link's ear. "Link, plant me."

As weird as this sounded, he agreed, placing Flowey into the soil. The plant disappeared Underground, running off to who knows where. Did Flowey just abandon them? Undyne swiped a green spear over Sakon. Link flinched, waiting to hear the sound of blood, but opened his eyes, seeing a green heart in the place of the light blue one…

He had to do something. Sakon had done terrible things in the days of Termina, but Link couldn't just sit by and wait for his death. Some of the monsters had spotted Link. Fear seized his soul as one of them looked straight into his eyes. That skeleton… that same one seemed to be staring into his soul and judging him for his sins…

Link was jarred back to the fight between Sakon and Undyne. The man was trembling on the ground, trying in vain to block the spear with his hand. Undyne loomed above him. She mumbled something, but Link could not hear. She brought the spear down.

Metal clashed upon metal, giving a satisfying clang of weapons. Link stood over Sakon, blocking Undyne's spear from coming into contact with the man himself. The fish woman looked to him in surprise and astonishment. Link's hand began glowing with brilliance. Everyone's gaze shifted to Link's glowing hand.

 _This never happened before…_ The triforce of courage NEVER activated while in Termina. Not to mention, the Triforce should have still been in the Sacred Realm. Something wasn't right. Using the triforce as a distraction, Link knocked Undyne off balance, exposing her to attacks.

He didn't attack yet, keeping an eye on Sakon. Just as he predicted, the thief was scrambling off with the bomb bag regardless. With a yell, Link threw a well timed Deku Nut right into his face. "Argh, MY EYES!" He screamed, falling onto his face. Luckily, the bag didn't blow up.

Undyne had regained her composure, readying her spear. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She yelled at the boy.

"I could ask you the same question!" Tatl retorted.

"You…" She took a step forward. A look of shock was plastered onto her face. "You've killed… so many… What even are you?" She asked with disgust. "WHAT ARE YOU?"

What did she mean? He had only killed when a monster was attacking him… Link arched a brow in confusion. He gasped as a golden heart protruded from his chest. It was brighter than the triforce on his hand… But, it seemed to look like one large heart encasing four smaller ones... The warrior charged him, a spear ready in her hand. He raised his shield in defense, ready for the impact. However, she never reached the boy.

A vine whipped across the ground, tripping the fish woman. She clumsily face planted into the dirt, humiliated. Suddenly, Flowey popped from the ground with a smug look on his face. "I told you I'd help."

Tatl, on the other hand, was not too sure. "Uh Link… now might be a good time to do the thing…"

Looking up, Link's eyes widened. The skeleton _was_ powerful. Beast-like skulls appeared in the sky behind the hooded skeleton, seemingly waiting for one flick of his wrist to fire. There was no time. The maws of the skulls opened up, revealing a white beam heading straight his way.

In a panic, Link raised his shield. The beam barely managed to sear his shoulder. This was bad. That skeleton had just made one of his heart containers diminish. That should have only left a scratch! There was no time to play the Song of Time. He'd have to fight his way out of this one.

Tatl rushed over to Sans, analyzing the opponent. "Sans, he may look lazy, but he's quick on his feet. You need to use more of an effective strategy than slashing for this one."

Bones shot up through the dirt. Link barely did a backflip on time to dodge them. He flinched, hearing the charge of one of the skeletal beasts behind him. He would have been hit if it wasn't for a vine wrapping around the skull and sending it crashing to the ground.

Link tried to move, only to see he was planted into the ground. The heart was now blue… He prepared himself to block another attack that never came. He opened his eyes, confused at what he saw next.

* * *

They had all almost made it to the town. Finally, after everything suddenly going back to on the mountain, the monsters had made it. Well, not every monster. One, Monster Kid, had been dusted along the way.

Along a snowy pathway, a tragic event had taken place. While they were trying to navigate through the various clumps of snow, everyone heard a yell coming from the back of the group. Instinctively, Undyne had run towards the tail-end of the monsters to see what the commotion was.

Frisk had idiotically stayed away from that. Worry had made its way into their mind, but they pushed it away. They were such a freaking idiot. When yells from Undyne were heard from the back, they knew something was up. Not to mention, the ever so helpful Chara nagging at them to stop worrying.

When Undyne came stomping through the crowd, monsters began murmuring. That murmuring turned to gasps of disbelief. What happened next… well… The rest of the walk had been hushed. His dust, mingled with the snow, had been collected before continuing on. A funeral would have to wait.

Why was this happening? How had everything changed this much? First Sans had disappeared… now Monster Kid? He had never died in any of the runs… " _ **Aw… C'mon Frisky, why so gloomy?"**_

Now was NOT the time. "Chara… Please just go away…" Monster Kid's death was taking a toll on the human. As if this wasn't enough, they had finally reached a human village to try and integrate.

A demonic giggle came from the ghostly human. " _ **Are you seriously moping over that kid's death? Aw! How can you be so sensitive after you have killed them all more times than you can count!"**_

"S-Stop. Monster kid n-never died!" They complained, trying to find a loophole. But, the ghost was right. Frisk was worse than whatever killed Monster Kid.

" _ **Frisk, after every genocide timeline we eradicate the world."**_ Chara floated higher up, perching themselves on a balloon positioned in the air. The glowing red of their form stood out in the night sky. " _ **And when I get bored of this timeline, I'll kill everyone here."**_

Frisk was ready to respond, but before any words could get out an old lady screamed. Both Frisk and Chara's heads flicked to the source of the noise. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

A man had knocked the lady over, beginning to sprint away with a bag of unknown contents. Undyne was the first to react, charging towards the thief. The man's eyes widened as he picked up the pace in panic. He was too slow.

"Give that lady back her stuff!" She yelled. A green spear shot through the air, cutting the sack off of Sakon's back. Undyne was epic at times. His soul had switched from light blue to green. Frozen in place...

The man rolled over, trying to block with his hand. "I-I'm sorry. I don't m-mean any trouble."

Undyne wouldn't kill a human. But, she had succeeded in getting the woman back her belongings. "Don't let me catch you doing this again." She stated. Sakon nodded, sweating. She whipped out a green spear, preparing to change his soul back so he could move. What happened next surprised her, along with everyone else.

 _ ***Link 152 ATK 102 DEF LV 51 2500/2500 HP**_

 _ ***What happens when something stronger than you appears?**_

 _ ***...**_

 _ ***Stronger than someone who killed an entire race…**_

Fear seized Frisk's mind. This was not good! Curiosity was one thing, but now, Frisk thought they were crossing the line. This reset had gone too far. What if this new being could even stop them? Even through the power of loads, Frisk had no chance of beating him.

" _ **Resetting so soon… are we Frisk?"**_

"I'm not listening to you Chara. This has gone too far now." Frisk gasped as the boy's hand began glowing. "Chara, this is getting too dangerous!"

" _ **Who are you to say that? You killed the entire Underground in a day Frisk…"**_ Chara stopped when Sans appeared, floating in the air. The boy effortlessly blocked it, only getting hit just a bit. " _ **That's it. This kid is too powerful. We are resetting."**_

* * *

Link's feet touched ground, a flower wrapped around his shoulder and a fairy at his side. He was stuck in his Deku Scrub form yet again. Only three heart containers were with him. _Not again..._

 **Pay attention that Flowey is still with them... What would that do? Eee hee hee**

 **Also, the soul is gold for a reason. I wonder if the other LoZ crossover guys knew this... Gold is associated with illumination, love, compassion, COURAGE, passion, magic, and wisdom.**

 **Reviews are encouraged!**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Eternal Loops...**

 _ **-620**_

What was once a king, wanting only for his people to be freed, was now a helpless monster. "So… that's how it is…" He mumbled. The memories of his past flooded his memory. The times when things were right. The times when this burden wasn't on his shoulders. Now? He could feel peace. "I remember the day after my son died… The entire underground was devoid of hope."

The human in front of him seemed confused. Oh, how much they reminded the king of Chara. When he backed up from surprise in the throne room, it was because he thought his past had come to spite him. But no, he had his duty. They were just another human. "The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war…"

" _Mommy? Daddy? I c-can't feel… anything…"_ He remembered those words through every sleepless night. The final words of his son.

"I said that I would destroy any human that came here. I would use their souls to become godlike… ...and free us from this terrible prison. Then, I would destroy humanity. And let monsters rule the surface in peace." He paused, feeling the wounds the human had inflicted on him. The wounds from someone who didn't want to fight…

"Soon, the people's hopes returned. My wife, however, became disgusted with my actions. She left this place, never to be seen again." He didn't notice, but a tear had streamed down his face and onto the floor. "Truthfully… I do not want power. I do not want to hurt anyone. I just wanted everyone to have hope… I cannot take this any longer. I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child…"

 _Asriel… the poor soul that would never hurt anyone._ His son… murdered by the humans. Now? Asgore only wanted to be with him, even through death. "Please… Young one… This war has gone on long enough. You have the power… Take my soul and leave this cursed place."

* * *

Frisk slammed their hand onto the mercy button. Chara kept commenting in their ear on how wrong this was. Frisk had already done the true lab this timeline, yet no one showed up to stop the battle between them and Asgore. None of their friends came. Asriel didn't absorb all of the souls. Something was off.

"After everything I have done to hurt you… You would rather stay down here and suffer… Than live happily on the surface?" Asgore questioned. His expression becoming soft. "Human… I promise you… for as long as you remain here… My wife and I will take care of you as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories… Eating butterscotch pie. We could be like… Like a family…"

He trailed off. Frisk waited expectantly for Flowey's bullets to jam into the father figure. But, nobody came… "No. That's just a fantasy, isn't it?" Frisk's eyes widened. They had never found this possibility. "Young one, when I look at you… I'm reminded of the human that fell here long ago… You have the same feeling of hope in your eyes." Chara overheard him, wanting so much to reach out. They wanted to tell their father that they were here. But… they couldn't. Frisk wouldn't let them.

"There is an ancient prophecy among our people… One day, a savior will come from the heavens. ...I believe that the one prophesized was you. Somewhere in the world outside… There must be a way to free us from our prison. It pains me to give you this responsibility, but… Please. Take my soul… and seek the truth."

Frisk tried to stop him, but Asgore drove his trident through his chest. Dust flew through the air as the king trembled. "Ha… ha… I'm sorry… I couldn't give you a simple, happy ending… But I believe your freedom…" Frisk ran up to Asgore, embracing him in a tearful hug. "Is what my son… what ASRIEL would have wanted." With a smile, Asgore's dust spiraled throughout the barrier room. All that was left was a red trident and a small white soul.

" _ **F-Frisk wh-"**_

The soul floated there, untouched. Frisk had half expected Flowey to show up and destroy the soul. But… it shone brighter than the barrier itself. Without thinking, Frisk reached out to the soul, holding it close.

" _ **FRISK NO!"**_

It was too late. The soul emitted while and gold streaks of light. They curled around the child, enveloping them inside of the massive sphere they created. Chara screamed at them for being an idiot, but they couldn't hear them. The memories of Asgore began flooding through their mind. And… their memories began flooding towards the soul of Asgore.

When the light finally faded, Frisk stood, looking normal. Apparently the soul hadn't done too much. But when Frisk tried to speak with Chara, there was a third voice. "Golly, that was an interesting experience." _Oh no…_

* * *

"So, you're the same kid who is named Link?" Flowey asked with uncertainty. Link nodded, still stuck in his Deku Scrub form. What was confusing to him is, how did Flowey remember everything?

Tatl butted in, "I find it suspicious that you remember everything if time reset. Were YOU the one who did it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Of course I didn't idiot. I'd at least experiment before resetting." His gaze shifted back up to the fairy. "I also find it suspicious on how you two remember everything as well!"

"We asked you first!" Tatl retorted. "Now explain."

* * *

"So…" Asgore started. "You're saying that you absorbed my soul, and it fused with yours. Now I can not only speak with you, but I can speak with… Chara."

" _ **Yes, we have literally explained this millions of times…"**_

"Golly, that is interesting!" He paused for a moment, lost in thought. "I-I'm sorry for trying to kill you two. What I did was wrong…"

" _ **Stop apologizing Mr. Dad Guy."**_

What surprised Frisk the most was the fact that Asgore mentioned nothing of the timelines. Apparently, Frisk's memories hadn't shown him the resets. _Good._ That would cause a lot of trouble. "Can you two please stop arguing and apologizing? We have a barrier to cross…" Frisk mentioned, breaking the two out of their conversation.

"Oh, right… Frisk… where do you think we should head off to first?" Asgore asked.

That wasn't what was on their mind. First of all, they needed to see whether the reset changed anything on the outside again. "I'm not sure… I'll try my best though." _Or I'll reset…_ They thought. Asgore internally nodded. Frisk laid a hand on the barrier, the light pulling them through. They shut their eyes due to the blinding light. When they came out on the other side, they let out a groan of pain. Nothing had changed back.

That large hunk of rock still floated over that same city. The snow of the mountain stung in contact with their skin. Asgore seemed confused as to why Frisk was like this, but he got no answer. Now was not the time. Before they could begin walking down the mountain, a high pitched giggle could be heard behind them.

Drawing out the worn dagger, Frisk spun around towards the new intruder. Asgore was amazed at how quick this pacifist child was to draw out a weapon. Chara was unfazed. However, all three gasped in shock when they saw their new contender.

A creature as tall as a child stood before them. It was wearing a cryptic mask which seemed to study them. Not to mention, a purple fairy hovered at his side. "Eee hee hee. You seem shocked." It teased.

" _ **Well, what would you expect?"**_ Chara retorted, seizing control of Frisk's body. The human had been caught off guard, allowing for Chara to slip in. This is what they feared. Every timeline, at least one, Frisk would try to hold Chara back. But this time, that had been taken away. " _ **It's not everyday you see someone with a dorky taste of fashion."**_

The kid was unfazed. Well, they only assumed, being that his face was covered with a mask. "Eee hee hee. Me? Dorky sense of fashion? You're the one wearing that strange attire." Chara arched a brow in confusion. "But, I'm not here to talk about fashion choices… I am here to understand what you are…"

" _ **And… how're you gonna do that?"**_ Chara flipped the worn dagger in their hand.

The mask began violently twitching. The voice was no longer one of the boy they were just talking to. "So we can prevent you from turning back the clock. This moon must fall…" The mask shook with ferocity. Purple waves of magic emanated off of the mask. The bright yellow eyes on it began glowing, staring into Frisk's soul.

Chara was prepared, dodging in and out of the waves. Using this time, they checked this new opponent.

 _ **Skull Kid: 40 ATK 40 DEF LV 10 HP ?**_

 _ ***Just a kid… a mislead kid…**_

 _ **Majora: 9999 ATK 9999 DEF LV 9999 HP 99999/99999**_

 _ ***Run**_

Seeing these stats, Chara lost focus. How could someone have that much LOVE? Without realizing what had happened, a purple blast of magic nearly reached the trio. Chara tried to dodge, but realized that they were no longer in control of the body.

A red trident spun around, deflecting the blast. Asgore's voice came from Frisk's body. "I will not allow you to hurt this child." He raised Frisk's hand, fire engulfing their palm. The masked kid laughed at their attacks. But, this was just a distraction. Glancing over to the side of the mountain, Asgore made a mad dash towards the edge.

" _ **D-Dad? ARE YOU CRAZY?"**_

"Asgore STOP!"

He didn't listen to them, and made a leap off the ledge. The two children screamed as Asgore kept a straight face. They plummeted through the air, praying for a soft landing.

Skull Kid looked over the ledge and gave a small giggle. "We'll handle them later." Majora commanded. "We still have one more time turner that we need to eliminate…"

* * *

Back in ClockTown, both Tatl and Flowey were having a conversation about the timeline business. More like, Tatl was stalling for time for Link to play the Song of Healing on himself. "So you have control of time just like I did!" Flowey bobbed back and forth, a jolly expression on his face. "Well that's just great! Now there are two of you…"

Tatl seemed to be thinking. "So… this person's name is… Frack? I forgot…"

"Frisk you idiot." The flower sighed in annoyance. "And yes, they can reset the timeline just like you can. Don't forget about Chara though!"

"Yeah, Chara, got it." Tatl took a glance around the area. "By the way… no one is looking towards Snowhead…" She mentioned.

"Well that's easy! The barrier didn't-" Flowey stopped as if realizing something. "Wait… I got pulled back with you guys…"

"And?"

"I was the one who broke the barrier. I am always the one who breaks it…" He muttered. "I think we screwed up."

Tatl flew upward in realization. "I KNEW IT! So it _was_ you who brought the monsters here. I knew you were suspicious."

"Oh hell no it wasn't me." Flowey responded. Realizing Tatl's confusion, he explained. "It was me, but it wasn't. In the state I'm in right now, I'd never break the barrier."

"Then why did you ever break it in the first place?" Tatl asked.

Flowey's face turned menacing. "It's better if you don't know. Let's just say, he died long ago…"

Link finally pushed the clock tower doors open. His form had reverted to his normal hylian form. Noticing the tension between the two of his companions, he studied their expressions. "Oh, we were just chatting!" Tatl covered up.

"Yeah, just talking…" Flowey muttered. Link wasn't buying any of that. However, Flowey had his own plans already. "Look, I have things I need to check up on. You two go do whatever the heck it is you do."

"W-Wait where do you think y-" Tatl tried to ask. But, Flowey had already disappeared underground. "going…" Their wings folded back a small bit. "C'mon Link. Why don't we go check on Snowhead?"

The boy nodded, pulling out his ocarina. This would be a long day for everyone...

 **Think about this... Why wouldn't Flowey or anyone else show up during the fight with Asgore. First of all, Flowey brought everyone to the fight. He most likely guilt tripped Toriel. (I assume this because she only comes during True Pacifist) Without Flowey there, none of the monsters stopped the fight.**

 **Also, this loop will be different. Don't worry, we will see our monster friends again. There is just something that needs to be settled...**

 **WOOOO TWO FICS UPDATED IN ONE DAY!**

 **Reviews are encouraged!**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out**


	8. Chapter 8

The flower ducked underground, hearing the faint words of that _stupid_ fairy fade away. That was fine, being that he was sick of her garbage. Flowey had teamed up with that human in hopes of protection and possibly… maybe even power. But, all he had gotten was lectures from a stupid fairy.

Feeling the ground around him grow colder as he travelled, he knew his destination was close. That stupid freezing mountain that definitely wasn't Mt. Ebott. One thing was for certain, the barrier couldn't have broken without him involved. Then… what had happened to everyone else?

 _No…_ Why did he even remotely care? I mean, he didn't truly care. It was more as if he was _interested._ Something different had just occurred. His whole existence thrived on differences.

Feeling the ground now ice cold, he resurfaced. "Blegh, stupid snow." If there was one thing Flowey hated, it was the feeling of cold roots. This deep snow was not helping. The main mountain loomed over him. The barrier was still fully enforced. But, there were signs of magic up there.

Burrowing underground, he went to take a closer look. When he finally reached the top, after many snowballs to the face, he looked around. There were obvious scorch marks. Sensing the magic nearby, he could tell that someone _powerful_ had used it. But… who would be on this hellish mountain? Unless…

Flowey's eyes widened in realization. If he hadn't called everyone there to stop the battle, Asgore would fight Frisk. But, if the battle had gone as planned… Frisk would have spared or killed Asgore… Wait… Then why were there small footsteps leading to the edge of the mountain? Flowey leaned his face over the edge, scanning for any sign of a human in the fog.

* * *

'I don't understand…' Sans thought, while staring at his trash tornado. Somehow, a dog had made its way into the jumble of trash. A smirk grew across the skeleton's face. "Aw, c'mon Toby, how'd you get yourself in there?" He asked the dog that was currently panting, struggling to escape. Sans only got a low growl in response. "Geez pup, no need to get _fur_ ocious _."_ The dog gave off a bark in annoyance. "Alright, if you stop being mean that'd be _paw_ sible." With a grin, he scooped Toby out of the trash abomination.

The dog quickly jumped from his arms and onto the floor, stretching with ease. Its head turned to Sans who had returned to staring at the ceiling. Toby yipped, gaining the attention of Sans. "What was that Toby? The resets?" He was talking to the dog as if he understood the random barks. "Yeah… I'm confused too. One minute I was fighting that elf kid, the next I was back here…"

Toby's head tilted to the side, his tail slightly swaying. "Yeah, I'm confused too Toby…" Sans continued. "Even so… that weed should be here to call everyone to stop that battle. Considering this is a True Pacifist timeline…" The dog started whining. Sans arched where his eyebrow would be if he had one. "Yeah… I haven't seen him this timeline either…" Sans muttered, "But, hopefully things went back to normal on the surface…"

"SANS!" The voice of Papyrus boomed up the stairs. "I HAVE BEEN CALLING THE HUMAN CONTINUOUSLY BUT THEY HAVEN'T BEEN ANSWERING…"

That was odd… Frisk was normally fast enough through the barrier so Papyrus wouldn't have time to call them. It had been a full day in the Underground now. Normally, Frisk's runs took about four hours. This was getting odd… "Uh, how about you try calling em again Paps?"

"GOOD IDEA!" Sans found it funny how Papyrus didn't realize he had just called Frisk hundreds of times already. He was about to go and talk to himself again when Papyrus surprised him. "OH HELLO FLOWERY! IT'S NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU!"

The smaller skeleton immediately jolted down the stairs, Toby following close behind. Before any more words could be spoken, he snatched the phone right from Papyrus's hand. "Uh, hey Paps? How about I talk to Flowey for a sec?"

Papyrus seemed confused. But, that confusion was replaced with happiness. "OH GOODY! YOU AND FLOWEY ARE FINALLY BECOMING FRIENDS! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!" And with that, Papyrus straight up jumped out of the window. _God dammit Papyrus…_

Sans's attention shifted back to the phone. "Alright you weed, why are you calling from Frisk's phone?"

"Ugh, howdy Smiley Trashbag…" The flower groaned in annoyance. "Look, I found Frisk's phone out in the snow. Do you have any idea where they are?"

One of Sans's eye socket narrowed. "Are you in Snowdin? I haven't seen ya around…"

The flower sighed. "NO YOU IDIOT! I'M OUTSIDE THE BARRIER!" He screeched through the phone. "Look, I don't know how it happened, but I was with that green kid…"

Sans nearly dropped the phone. After making the recovery, he interrogated, "You helped that BRAT?"

"Woah, chill smiley-trash…" Flowey muttered. "Anyways, the barrier is still shut, Frisk is around here on the outside, and this kid…"

"What did you find out weed?" Sans spat through the phone.

"Be more polite and I'll tell you." He teased.

Sans deeply inhaled, "Flowey, _please_ tell me what you found out…"

"Much better!" The flower responded with fake approval. "Now, I found out that this kid actually is quite peaceful. Although annoying, he doesn't seem like he would kill random people without a reason…" He paused. "And he remembers resets."

Sans's left eye flared up as soon as Flowey said those words. "What… did you just say?"

On the other side of the phone, Flowey rolled his eyes. "I said he remembers resets. Not to mention he also has a _form_ of resetting. It isn't exactly a load, but it turns back time." He explained. "I… I feel a ton of power coming off of that kid, but I'm not sure if it's our LOVE. What if…"

"Flowey, now is _not_ the time for speculation. You need to find Frisk and get them to reset before things get worse." He commanded.

"Mhmm. Now why would I do that?"

"Excuse me?" Sans recoiled in annoyance.

"Well, first of all, WE HAVE A MOON CRASHING DOWN UP HERE!" He screamed. "Second, why would you want the loops to continue? Frisk and Chara _both_ love to mess with the timeline. When they are up here, this kid could potentially stop them."

The skeleton thought, before letting out a sigh. "I give up with you. That green kid is _dangerous._ He may seem innocent to you, but he can _kill_ us all."

"Whatever. See ya later trashbag."

"Wait, where are you g-" He was answered with a loud beep. "Dammit…" He swore under his breath.

* * *

" _Frisk… stay determined…"_

" _ **Shut up goat dad. It's getting old."**_

" _Well, do you have any ideas?"_

" _ **Yeah, I do."**_ Chara inhaled a deep breath. " _ **FRISK WAKE UP!"**_

The human child jolted up out of the snow. The sting of the cold substance on their body sent shocks of pain through them. "I-I'm awake you guys…" They said in a trembling voice. The rushing wind of the wall had taken a lot out of them.

" _Oh, do not worry about the fall human… I'm sorry for taking control like that, but it was our only option…"_ Asgore apologized.

" _ **Shut up…"**_ Chara groaned. " _ **There is no need to apologize for literally everything."**_

Frisk began to sit up. They let out a cry of pain before collapsing back into the snow. _Something was definitely broken…_ "I-I think we broke something."

Chara internally facepalmed. " _ **Great job Goat dad, you demobilized us."**_

" _Oh… I was only trying to get us out of danger. This was not my intention…"_

Frisk gave a thumbs up. "Do you think you can use healing magic?" They asked, still straining from the pain.

" _Well, I overdid it with my magic up on the mountain… I don't think I can heal you quite yet…"_ He responded with an apologetic tone. Both Frisk and Chara sighed in defeat. At this rate, they would all die out here, forcing a load. " _Wait… who is that?"_ Asgore asked, his conscience looking in the distance.

Both Frisk and Chara could see it too. It looked similar to a human, but… something was unsettling. The stature of the figure was definitely like theirs. It was a child. Chara became fully alert now, sensing the high levels of LOVE radiating from this new encounter. Or… old encounter.

There was the boy who wore green, standing before them. The two humans knew who this boy was. Asgore, on the other hand, didn't remember. " _ **You…"**_

The fairy next to the boy started speaking in alarm. "Wha- how are you even here?"

" _ **I could ask you the same question…"**_ Chara responded.

"I asked you first!" Tatl retorted.

Link rolled his eyes, realizing that these two were going to yell at each other. Why was it that whenever Tatl met someone, she gave a bad first impression. She was so assertive… Link reached into his bag, searching for the item of choice.

" _ **Shut up you stupid ball with wings."**_

"Enraged child."

" _ **Sassy diva"**_

"Demobilized little s-"

Link let out a growl to signify his disapproval. Both of them kindly shut up as he continued searching. Finally, he pulled out the item of choice. He had brought a red potion with him just in case. Maybe this would help the child.

The human took a glance at the red substance in the bottle. " _ **Oh HELL NO! I am not drinking that crap!"**_

Tatl scoffed in annoyance. "If you want to walk, I'd suggest taking the potion."

Chara and Frisk battled in an internal conflict. They were debating on whether to accept the potion or not. Finally, it seemed as if Frisk had won. "Thank you…" the child before Link mumbled. He noticed the change in their voice…

Frisk sipped on the potion. Their eyes widened when it immediately took effect. Their red soul appeared from their body, seemingly glowing with intensity. Asgore's boss monster soul hovered in the center of Frisk's human soul. Before they knew it, Frisk was entirely healed.

Link smiled at the human, only for it to disappear. A small giggle was heard behind them. "Oh golly, look at what I've found!" Flowey mused, a vine appearing behind him. In the vine, a heart piece rested in the flower's grasp.

 **Oh noes, Flowey found a heart piece.**

 **This chapter was a bit rushed due to me being hyped to make the next chapter for Hoping for Determination. But, I hope this suffices. Also... I forgot all about my homework. RIP**

 **Lynja Fairy gave me an idea...**

That song was ringing through the void. The song that would reset the clock. After observing this timeline, it seemed that this song would bring them back to Day 1. But... items would fall from the boy's pockets. In interest, Gaster snatched a pink haired mask... It had the features of a girl. In interest, he donned the mask.

*You decide to watch the timeline like this

 **Reviews are encouraged!**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Annoyance**

It had been a day so far since Frisk had supposedly left the Underground. One whole day without a reset… Was that a record now? Or… maybe the kid was just interested. Sans asked himself this as he walked along New Home.

If his calculations were correct, Asgore would probably be dead. Frisk would have faced off with that weed… well… if said plant wasn't already on the other side of the barrier. How had Flowey stayed on the other side?

Every time a reset occurred, everyone was set back to a starting point. In Sans's case, it was his bedroom. Flowey couldn't have started on the surface. It didn't make logical sense… Unless… something had changed on the surface. Of course something had changed! The whole outside had literally shifted from the normal surface.

And then there was that kid he was fighting before the reset. Flowey had mentioned that he remembered resets. Whatever this _thing_ was, it was dangerous. But… there was no way to stop him. Sans had to rely on Flowey…

How could he even consider trusting that weed? Flowey had killed _everyone_ multiple times. It wasn't like he would suddenly gain emotions and get Frisk to reset. No, Flowey would ALWAYS be curious for another ending. The barrier between Sans and the surface kept him from forcing a reset…

His eye sockets widened in realization as he reached the entrance to the Judgement Hall. In theory, if Flowey hadn't used the six human souls, they would still be there. He could absorb a soul and cross the barrier… That was it!

A new sense of hope fueled Sans to keep moving. But… there was something here. An unknown presence was in the Judgement Hall. LOVE could be felt, emanating throughout the air. He had felt this before… But… that was on the surface.

"Eee hee hee, why so surprised?" A voice echoed through the hallway. The menace from the voice was haunting… "That little barrier was no problem to pass through!" Sans's expression shifted to one of surprise. A masked imp was floating at the other end of the Judgement Hall.

Skull Kid: 40 ATK 40 DEF LV 10 HP ?

*Just a kid… a mislead kid…

Majora: 9999 ATK 9999 DEF LV 9999 HP 99999/99999

*You will be on the receiving end of the bad time...

Those stats… what was this new world? Everything here was so dark… so evil… What has everyone done to deserve this? First, it was reset loops, then… THIS? "Heh, buddy… may I ask who the hell you think you are?" Sans asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. His eye sockets narrowed.

"How rude!" The imp exclaimed, leaping farther into the air. "Honestly, I was just about to talk to you… nothing too serious…"

"Hehe… it's no surprise that I don't believe you bud…" Sans… had bluntly had enough. "Listen buddy, I have no clue where you all came from or how you got here…" His eye sockets shut. "So… how about you all just go back to whatever hellhole you came from… I'm really not interested in any deals with you."

"Hm… are you sure?" The imp did a flip, turning upside down. "I mean… you seem to _really_ wanna get out of this timeloop… huh?"

Sans's eye sockets widened in surprise. "How did you-"

"C'mon," The mask upon Skull kid's face began glowing. " **I know everything… You can't honestly expect me** _ **not**_ **to know all about you."** Within the blink of an eye, Sans was face to face with the demonic kid. "Honestly Sans… you're the most interesting out of all of your friends."

The skeleton let out a low growl in response. "What did you do?"

Skull kid waved a dismissive hand. "Oh shush, I didn't do anything to them…" He paused, "Yet… Lucky for you, I am _very_ forgiving…" He tapped his chin, acting like he was thinking. "Kill the two anomalies… and I will spare your friends… Plus, no more time loops! It's a win win!"

Once again, Sans checked the kid. Too much LOVE for him to be telling the truth. "You and I both know that isn't the case…" Gaster blasters hummed with energy throughout the air. "Now tell me what your _real_ intentions are…"

Skull kid simply smirked. "These are your weapons? That's really cute…" A shockwave of purple magic sprung throughout the room. All of the Gaster Blasters were destroyed upon impact. "Just think about my deal Sans… I'll be waiting."

"Hey wait! Where are you-"

The masked imp was gone…

* * *

"I still can't believe you ripped one of my PETALS!" Flowey screeched while they were walking through Clock Town.

Tatl rolled her eyes, not caring. "That's what you get for not giving us the freaking heart piece you weed!"

Both Link and Frisk exchanged looks of annoyance. They had been dealing with this throughout the trek to Clock Town. Link would have used the Song of Soaring, but he didn't want to scare this new companion. But… if you looked into Link's mind right now, you'd hear only internal screaming.

Everything was getting so confusing now. The Bombers Notebook wouldn't keep track when time reset on its own. He was relying on pure memory. But, this time it had been completely different. What key factor changed? Then again, Flowey _had_ said something about that.

In Frisk's perspective, there was internal screaming, but not the kind you'd imagine. " _ **Are you serious? Are we going to completely ignore that the fairy BASHED FLOWEY IN THE FACE?"**_

"Yes, we are going to ignore it Chara." Frisk responded with annoyance. "Besides, at least Flowey didn't get the soul."

" _But… from what you have told me… isn't Flowey soulless? Wouldn't it be the right thing to do to give him a soul?"_

Chara sighed, before screaming in udder annoyance. " _ **First of all, I don't care about what's right and wrong. Second, you're being irrational. That fourth of a soul could have belonged to someone else."**_

"So you DO have emotions Chara!" Frisk teased.

" _ **Shut up Frisk!"**_ They yelled, hints of laughter betraying them. " _ **Anyways… why are we still with this kid?"**_

"Well, because we nearly died from hypothermia Chara…" They grunted.

" _Also… wouldn't it be nice to say thank you to the one who helped you?"_ Asgore suggested.

" _ **Have you seen his stats? I'm not too sure whether we can trust him."**_

"Flowey did!"

" _ **Are you serious Frisk? Flowey is a soulless abomination who craves power. Of course he'd manipulate that kid."**_

"Listen, he is taking us to some inn for the night… how about we just sleep on it?"

" _ **Even worse idea! Who is to say he won't kill us in our sleep!?"**_

"Chara…" Frisk mumbled internally. "Remember about the whole… y'know…"

" _ **Fine! But if we die I will not put up with you ever again!"**_

" _Erm… but wouldn't you be dead?"_

" _ **I'M ALREADY DEAD!"**_

* * *

The barrier began visibly trembling under the moonlight. It wasn't going to fully give away, but it was enough to let someone through. This someone, had six glowing wings on his back. Sans had come out to play.

 **Excuse me for the ridiculously short chapter.**

 **Honestly, I have no clue where this story is going and it is giving me MAJOR writers block.**

 **I want to give you guys great content for this crossover, but getting the chapters out at this rate is making me rush. So... I'm going to slow down on updates. I'll probably do two of HfD and then one of TT. With HfD, ideas come to me easier. But using this strategy, I will have more time to think of content for this crossover. Also, the chapters will be longer.**

 **I'm sorry for the inconvenience...**

 **Once again, sorry for the crappy Chapter**

 **Reviews are encouraged!**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sans a Partner Now**

 _How could he have forgotten?_ It was common knowledge that you actually needed to steal a room key to have any space within the three day period. Of course, Link had completely forgotten about that. Now, he, Tatl, Frisk, and Flowey had all been forced to find a different place to stay. Clock Town didn't have many options sadly.

So, Flowey had mentioned something everyone else was reluctant on. The inn did have _one_ room that was unlocked at all times. The two who were normally there playing poker didn't seem like creeps, but barging in without paying was a rude move. Although, they had been relatively fine with the four staying there. After all, eight bunks was a bit much for the whole troupe.

Of course, they stayed FAR away from the underwear. Well… Flowey had actually pelted them with friendliness pellets screaming bloody murder. Everyone else was… a bit reluctant to sleep near that thing. Link wouldn't be sleeping anyways. Besides, he could just speed up time if he got too annoyed with the current situation.

"So… can someone please explain why we don't just shove murder flower into a pot?" Tatl asked with annoyance.

Flowey shot the fairy an evil glare. "Well… let me educate you… BEING SHOVED INTO A FLOWER POT SUCKS!"

"Exactly!" Tatl flew higher into the air. "Sucks for you but is convenient for us."

Link and Frisk were wanting to just slice them both in half. It was reawakening the Chara… " _ **Would you two… kindly… SHUT UP. Even Frisk wants- I mean, even I want to beat you to smithereens right now."**_

That slip up was not unnoticed by Link or Tatl. However, neither of them brushed up on it. Although, Tatl got a Nasty death stare from the boy. Shuddering at his gaze, Tatl dropped the fight with Flowey. This was going to be a long night for everyone.

* * *

AN: The Souls' names will be their trait or color

"Ugh… these wings are uncomfortable." Sans groaned as one of the wings shook. Actually… his voice was what made him a bit jittery. It seemed a lot louder than before. Probably just a side effect of the souls.

Looking over the vast snowy mountain, Sans realized how much closer the moon had come. It was a major difference. If Sans knew anything about physics, that moon was crashing straight down. So… maybe now would be a time to test the power of the human souls?

Although… he still was a but unsure on how this new body worked. He was at least five feet taller than he used to be. The six wings on his back contained the six human souls. None of them had shown any signs of speaking yet… That was fine. He didn't need their interruptions.

Of course, it would be an internal war if they would talk. All of them would end up debating whether to actually kill Frisk or that other kid. Or maybe… maybe he should go after that masked one? No… what was he thinking? He wasn't some psychopathic killer. This was way out of his league…

But… he couldn't help but be selfish. This could bring resets to an end. That would save all of his friends from this hell. However, with six human souls, didn't that mean he already controlled the timelines?

The thought left a sickening pit in his stomach. _He already had total control…_ The responsibility was already weighing down upon him. What if he went the same way as Frisk? No, he was more controlled than that.

"Maybe just be patient with it… Maybe you can have more control over your strengths…" A small voice in his head, Patience, whispered. Immediately, he groaned in annoyance. _He did not need the souls suddenly activating._

"Erm… I really don't need your help bucko." He said internally. Trying to ignore the souls completely, he lifted from the ground, all six wings flapping with ease.

"Aw, c'mon…" A more assertive voice spoke. The voice of the Bravery soul. "You gotta have more confidence. Sure killing isn't the best option, but you can be good at this whole timeline thing!"

"Shut up please…" Sans mumbled. He tried jarring his thoughts away from the persistent souls, instead focusing on what the humans on the ground were thinking.

Not even that worked. "Heya buddy! I understand you're concerned about this whole timeline loop thing, but maybe you should reconsider… I mean, you're trying to kill a child y'know…" Justice stated.

Sans didn't respond this time, approaching the moon. Well… it was too high up at the moment. Although… that gaze was terrifying. "T-That's really terrifying…" Another soul, Kindness, muttered. All of the others nodded in agreement.

"Listen kids…" Sans grunted while observing the moon. "I understand you're probably confused as to why you were absorbed and what's going on, but please don't flood my thoughts."

"That's hard when you're kinda trying to kill an innocent!" Integrity huffed. "Give us one good reason to continue helping you."

"Now, let's be fair about this." Perseverance stated. "Give him time to talk. There's no reason to revolt." The souls seemed to calm down a bit after this. "Alright, now explain."

He did not have time for this. Although, it seemed the souls would keep persisting for an explanation. "Alright… So… do you guys remember the timelines?"

"Yes." They all answered together.

"And that isn't enough explanation? Frisk isn't innocent. We can end these resets for good. Everyone can go free." Sans paid no mind to the yells from down below.

The souls seemed to acknowledge it, but didn't say anything. "Frisk can no longer reset… they aren't innocent… but give them another chance." Patience whispered.

Guards began gathering in Southern ClockTown. Sans let out an annoyed grumble at Patience. "Are you serious? I've given them millions of chances."

"We aren't talking about Frisk you idiot." Justice snapped. "We are talking about that other kid who you encountered. That's an innocent and you plan to kill him."

The guards started barking orders to each other. Sans still didn't notice them. "That thing is far from innocent. How can you even remotely think he's fine?"

"Hey buddy, look under you." Bravery finally brought up the subject of the guards.

Maybe he could negotiate? After all, he was trying not to reset. If monsters could live on the surface peacefully, that'd be best. Although, making a bad first impression could ruin it all. He pretty much had screwed up. Slowly lowering himself down, he decided to talk to the humans.

The guards readied themselves for any attacks. What surprised Sans was the weaponry they used. In the Underground, monsters had found guns and bullet proof vests. These soldiers were in metallic armor similar to Undyne. This timeline was so screwed up. "Don't move!" One of them ordered.

The skeleton didn't care, bringing himself onto solid ground. None of the guards actually threw spears at him. With a small wave, he asked, "Sup?"

The guards were stunned for a moment. They murmured amongst themselves, keeping weapons raised. "Are you one of those monsters?"

Sans gave a laugh, "Well, I classify as a monster… but I'm too lazy to hurt anyone." The six wings behind him folded behind his back. The guards began lowering their spears. "Anyways… I was just checkin on that moon situation…" He shrugged.

Mutoh, the one in charge of the Carnival buildings scoffed, "That moon isn't falling! It's a groundless theory."

"Heh, of course it's groundless. I mean, it's in the air, right?" He said with a wink. Most of the guards facepalmed. "Aaaanyways… that thing is falling. May I ask why you all are still here?"

"We are waiting for orders from the mayor." Another guard said. "Until then, we will guard the city."

"So… you're protecting a doomed city?" Sans arched an eye socket. "Pretty futile if you ask me." More murmuring passed between everyone. "Welp… I'll leave ya to that… But I gotta ask, have you seen a kid wearing a purple and blue shirt anywhere?"

"Why do you ask?" They suddenly became cautious again.

Sans shrugged, preparing to search on his own. "Eh, no reason. I was just looking for em. I'll be going n-" He was stopped short, seeing a familiar face. It wasn't Frisk…

* * *

Sleep did not come easy for Link. First of all, he couldn't shake the feeling that the lod across from him would stab him in the back. Tatl was keeping a wary eye on "Murder Flower". Flowey wasn't sleeping either. Apparently, he seemed just as worried about Frisk.

The creeping feeling of dread hung over everyone. Something bad was about to happen. He just _knew._ The idea was to look outside, but would leaving Frisk in there be a good idea? Yep, he would dare to do it. Rushing out the door with Tatl, Link decided to check on things outside. What he found sent him on full alert. Everyone had flocked to Southern ClockTown.

"Eh, no reason. I was just looking for em. I'll be going n-" It was that skeleton he had met on the first day things went to hell. Sure, he looked different, but he was recognizable enough. Albeit, he was a lot more powerful.

The skeleton had noticed him. His eye socket twitched at the sight of Link. Grasping at the hilt of his sword, Link eyed the skeleton suspiciously. In a flash of multiple colors, Sans flew right at the boy, engaging him in battle. The guards yelled after him, only for their screams to be drowned out by the rushing air. Tatl yelled after the two, voice fading away in the distance.

When Link was finally let to the ground, he felt hard stone pressing against his face. With a groan, he slowly pushed himself from the floor. It was Stone Tower Temple… Realizing how he got here, Link swung his sword behind him. Sans quickly dodged the slash. "Boy kid, you're _really_ eager to fight."

Link arched a brow. _Who wouldn't want to fight if a deranged skeleton was attacking him?_ "Well, lucky for you…" Sans's eye flared multiple colors, except for red. "I'm just as eager buddy."

 **Cosmic Sans blocks the way...**

 **Thanks for the words of inspiration guys!**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Song of Healing**

Everyone was staring wide eyed in the direction of Ikana Valley. The dead silence that followed what occurred was uncomfortable and unnatural. No one knew how to react to what had happened.

The first thing that sent Frisk into fear was Sans. How had that happened? Those six wings on his back could only mean one thing, he had absorbed six human souls. But… why? What had changed his mind? Sans had never even cared about the souls to an extent. Chara and Asgore had both fallen completely silent.

The fairy that was left behind by Link was trembling in fear. Frisk could tell she was worried about her partner. Although, that didn't stop her from being livid. "YOU!" She turned to Frisk, enraged. "Who is he? He was one of those monsters who came along with you!"

This got Chara thinking. The monsters hadn't gotten to the surface in this timeline… Would that mean...? " _ **Frisk, if she knows about the timeline… wouldn't that mean…?"**_

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" The light that resonated around Tatl began turning to a darker blue than normal. "My friend just got taken away by some deranged skeleton! Listen to me!"

" _Sorry little fairy, erm… I mean Tatl…"_ The fairy recoiled in shock. Frisk's voice had completely changed to a very deep one, and what was with the little fairy thing? " _We- I mean, I am listening…"_

" _ **Wow, you're a real screw up…"**_ Chara said internally to Asgore. " _ **Give me back control, I was handling everything juuuust fine."**_

Asgore ignored them, continuing to look at a confused Tatl. Of course she'd be confused. His voice was much different from the other two. " _Sorry? What were you saying?"_

Tatl shook her head. "You know what, I don't care anymore. I'm going to go find Link."

That sent red flags in Frisk's mind. In the state Sans was in, he, for one, had control over the timeline. They had learned that the hard way against Flowey… Speaking of the flower… he had been awfully quiet. The second problem with going after Sans would be that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Seizing back control from Asgore, Frisk tried to stop Tatl. "W-Wait, you can't do that alone!" The fairy stopped, willing to listen to Frisk for a moment longer. "That monster, you can't just fight him. He's-"

"Frisk is right." Flowey finally spoke up. "If you even think you can help him, you're an idiot." His face distorted, making Tatl flinch. "He'll die… you'll die… we'll all die!"

"Yeah?" Tatl mustered up courage to oppose this plant. She was pissed. "You expect me to just sit around while he's getting beat up? And you call him sick!"

"Oh, I'm not sadistic!" Flowey began bobbing back and forth. "I'm just not being an idiot!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Tatl flew right up to Flowey's face, completely pissed. "I, for one, actually care about people unlike YOU! Everything was going perfectly fine until you brats showed up. So I'm going to go help Link and clean up the mess YOU made!" Tatl zoomed off towards Ikana Valley, leaving everyone else in silence.

Flowey's face was priceless. His eyes became two dots and his mouth a straight line. "Welp… I was waiting for that to happen…" He spoke, still dazed at what had just occurred. Frisk, Chara, and Asgore were all very surprised as well.

Even through the silence, they didn't notice someone walking up from behind them. The steps were slow, yet had a sense of urgency to them. "Are you sure this is wise?" A familiar voice asked from behind. Frisk and Flowey both froze in that position. "Letting that fairy run off to certain death… then your world will fall no matter what you do…"

"Aha!" Flowey turned his head around confidently. Whoever this was didn't seem like a threat to him. "And who are you to tell US what to d-" As soon as he faced the man speaking to him, he cowered back in fear. The red glinting eyes of the Happy Mask Salesman couldn't burnt a hole straight through him.

Frisk turned around right after, both them and Chara trying to muffle a gasp. They had both seen this man on the mountain before. But… now there was no Sans to protect them. Reaching for the worn dagger in their pocket, they hesitantly began backing away. This man was obviously powerful… Being that LOADing was off the table, they had to be cautious.

"Do you not understand?" He asked, casually stepping forward. Chara began easing into control in case he tried to pull anything. The Salesman looked down at the child. "Corrupted Child who once saw the light… please allow me to speak to all three of you…"

That was not a request, that was an order. He knew that Chara and Asgore were there… "Alright… they can talk now…" Frisk mumbled, keeping a close eye on his movements.

A giggle escaped the Happy Mask Salesman's mouth. "Good… Now… I'm sure you must be terribly confused about the events of this place… I am here to explain…"

" _ **Explain everything. Don't leave anything out."**_

It seemed like this man had a plan, not even asking for a condition. "Alright then… first I must ask you to look above you…" Frisk followed orders, seeing the moon with its terrifying face, staring down at them. They could tell it was slowly inching closer. "We only have two more days before that will crash down on us and end everything… Not even your loads will help you stop it…"

Frisk's face paled. How much did he know? Asgore was sitting back, completely confused. Although, he didn't butt in on the conversation. Chara let out a childish giggle. " _ **And who are you to say that? We eradicated humanity with that much power. What do you think a rock can do to me?"**_

"It will end this timeline forever…" His voice was harsh. "Corrupted Child… allow me to explain before being overconfident. Your friend Sans… has told me much about where you have come from. You must be the ones who reset our world…" Frisk slowly nodded, allowing him to continue. "Well, you cannot, under any circumstances, help this world. That boy you met is the only one who can fulfil this quest…"

"Oh come on!" Flowey screeched. "That thing that has killed so much?"

A smile crept across the Salesman's face. "I'd say the same to you Asriel Dreemurr. Yet you were the one to break the barrier in multiple timelines…" The flower recoiled in shock as The Happy Mask Salesman continued. "As I was saying… he holds the key to preventing this apocalypse. However, when he dies, he is dead. He does not "load" as you call it…"

" _ **Then… what does he do?"**_

"The Song of Time…" The haunting tune that played many times during the last few resets began ringing in their ears as a memory. "The Song of Time does not follow your rules of "Determination". It is a sacred power given to him by the Goddess of Time…" He shut his eyes. "I can explain more later, but now is not the time… If that boy dies… we all do."

" _ **And how can we trust you?"**_ Chara asked, hesitating to hold the knife up longer.

"Whether you choose to trust me or not, that is your choice." He began walking away. For a moment, he stopped to face the human yet again. "But before I go, this may help you…" Grabbing something from his backpack, Frisk looked on curiously. What he pulled out slightly disappointed them.

" _ **You got the stone mask…"**_ Chara cheered nonchalantly in their head. Frisk studied this new form of powerful magic. They could sense the sheer power coming from it. When they finally looked up to thank the man, he was completely gone from sight.

The human sighed, placing the mask into their inventory. "So Chara, what will it be?" They asked.

" _ **I'd say no, we can handle it."**_

"T-That guy actually creeps me out…" Flowey said, visibly trembling. "I'd vote no. He's too shady."

Frisk waited for a response from Asgore, but got none. "Uh, hello? Asgore?"

" _I'm sorry…"_ He mumbled. Before anyone could react, he seized control of Frisk's body, scooping up Flowey and running of towards the direction Sans went. " _Too many children have died on my watch… I will not stand for another falling because of my failures…"_

" _ **ASGORE NO!"**_

* * *

 **Cosmic Sans blocks the way…**

Without Tatl, Link had no clue how to face this enemy the most effective way. Although, he was a fairly good strategist himself. Eyes narrowing, he looked for possible weak points. The obvious options were the six glowing hearts on his wings…

His eyes widened as yellow bullets swarmed from the sky. Immediately, he raised his shield above his head in defense. The sound of explosions sounded around him, making smoke rise from the area. When he lowered his shield, the skeleton was looking at him with a comical grin. "What's wrong kid? Am I a bit stronger than all the monsters you slaughtered?"

Link grunted in annoyance, trying to find the best opening to attack. His eyes darted around, trying to find what would be the best way to strike. He dashed to the left side of Sans who simply grinned at his efforts. Link performed a jump attack, his sword connecting with the Green wing. To his surprise, it was like hitting steel. That was when he realized the wing could form a shield.

Bones began flying towards him in unfathomable speeds while others were extremely slow. Link began spinning, his sword glowing with magic from the Great Fairy in ClockTown. A spin attack began cutting through multiple bones at once, rendering them as useless.

"Hmm… for someone with that high LV, you sure aren't that strong…" Sans muttered, noticing Link's annoyance. "C'mon buddy, I almost feel bad for beating you so badly… I mean, you're using your strongest attacks to survive my weakest…"

Using his monologue as time to strike, Link placed a well timed vertical slice to his ribcage. To his surprise, a split second before it connected, the skeleton snapped his fingers, drawing out Link's golden soul. The gold was quickly overcome by blue, putting additional weight on him.

Sans's orange wing began glowing with incredible power. Link could sense it. Something was trapped in there. Something wanted to do the right thing, but was being forced against its will. The wing swept down at Link. He tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough. To his utmost surprise, even when the wing hit him while he was moving, there was no hit. When he fell to the ground, it tried swiping again, this time connecting and sending him tumbling off into a wall.

1000/1500 HP

He knew how the orange one worked now. You had to be moving to avoid it. Magic like this wasn't new to him after all. He had seen much worse. His eyes widened when a dragon like skull began materializing from thin air. It opened its maw, revealing a blinding white light charging up. He had seen this once. He quickly sidestepped to the left, the beam of light harmlessly flying by. If only he had the mirror shield. _Wait… that was it!_

Link tried to pull out his ocarina to play the Song of Soaring. He was surprised when he realized he no longer had it with him. Had it fallen on the way? He shook the idea out of his head. It was too long of a process to obtain the shield. He wouldn't be able to do it in the heat of the battle. The thing that worried him was the absence of the Ocarina. He no longer had the Song of Time to help him out here…

Sans grabbed Link's soul, whipping him to the red Crystal hanging above the entrance to Stone Tower temple. As soon as he came into contact, it seemed Sans had an idea. "Have a nice flight buddy!" A yellow bullet fired at the crystal. A loud rumbling made Link realize the gravity (pun totally intended) of the situation.

The world began turning completely upside down. In panic, he jammed his sword into the wall of the temple. It was the only thing separating him from a deathly drop into the sky. Sans took flight, hovering right before Link. Was this really it? "Well, I see you're hanging out here, but it's time we ended this…" Gaster Blasters appeared in the air, aiming towards all possible routes of escape. " **Die."** They all fired, releasing the searing hot light.

* * *

Tatl flew over Ikana Valley, desperately heading for the sounds of magical attacks. If she didn't make it fast enough, then this whole mission would fail. That was when she noticed a familiar figure running her way. It was Frisk… or more like Asgore. _I don't have time for this…_ She thought in anger.

" _Wait! Little Fairy! We are here to help you!"_ It was the same gruff voice again. The fairy didn't have time to chat with them. She ignored him, flying higher. " _Hey! We found his little instrument thingy on the ground!"_

The… ocarina? Tatl turned around, spotting the Ocarina of Time in their hands. "W-Where did you-"

Asgore threw it to the fairy. She skillfully caught it with ease. " _Hurry, you must get that to the boy."_

Without questioning, Tatl flew towards Stone Tower, determined to save her friend.

* * *

As the light of the Gaster Blasters weakened, Sans finally ceased fire. The boy had to be dead now. Just to make sure, he observed through the smoke. An audible gasp escaped him. The boy's hand was shining gold. The courage in his eyes never faltered.

With a yell to the Red Crystal, Link brought his sword into it, causing the world to flip again. Sans was quite impressed. Although, this didn't make his job easier. Grunting, his blue wing began shining. With a sweep, it locked Link into the ground, unable to move due to the pressure on his now blue soul.

Sans summoned ten bones in the air, throwing them downward. To his surprise, his hand shone brighter. With it, Link's soul began cracking with gold, breaking the effect on it. The boy leapt forward, trying to land a strike. Sans managed to dodge. It didn't make it any easier that the souls were trying to resist…

Link turned to his Deku Scrub form, catching Sans off guard. So it was the same person he saw on the mountain… Link fired a series of bubbles, only for them to be deflected by his green shield. Deciding to switch strategies, Link took off his mask again, playing defensive. Sans began charging his light blue wing. Link, seeing what it was trying to do, remained perfectly still. It phased right through him. He was lucky he guessed right…

Down below, Tatl was flying up Stone Tower with incredible speeds. She noticed purple strings beginning to form along the walls. This was definitely concerning. That was when she spotted Link, that same weird triangle pulsing on his hand.

Sans caught sight of her, making sure to keep her off of his tail. Charging a rainbow Gaster Blaster, he fired a multi directional beam of light. It bounced off the walls, trying to hit the interfering being. Tatl knew she wouldn't be able to get close neither would throwing the Ocarina work. That was when she noticed Frisk down at the bottom of Stone Tower.

"Hey! You! Use that mask!" She screamed, noticing they had the Stone Mask. This could help! The human, or boss monster... didn't hesitate to equip the Mask. Tatl completely didn't focus about them due to the masks effects of it rendering the user unimportant.

On the other side of things, Asgore as using his incredible strength to his advantage. While in a human form, he still had access to some of his abilities… He was able to begin jumping from ledge to ledge, barely hanging on. It didn't help with the screams of protest coming from Frisk and Chara. He wouldn't listen.

Although, he did have a plan. " _Flowey."_ He caught the attention of the flower resting on his arm. " _I will plant you when we are close enough, I need you to use your vines to restrain him."_ As much as he didn't trust the plant, he hoped his son would listen to him. He and the flower had had a long talk on the way here about that…

"Got it…" He mumbled. As soon as Asgore was close enough, he put Flowey into the ground. The purple strings were dancing everywhere. Now that Flowey wasn't under the protection of the mask, they began moving for him. Quickly, he shot vines in Sans's direction, wrapping them around his whole body.

The skeleton was caught by surprise. This was all they needed. "NOW TATL!" Flowey yelled across the chasm. Nodding, the fairy zoomed towards Link with the Ocarina in hand. The boy caught it, beginning to play a tune.

 _Day to night dark to light fall the sands of time…_

"What is he doing?" Flowey asked in annoyance. He wouldn't be able to hold Sans forever. But, this wasn't the song that turned back time.

 _Let the years like the gears of the clock unwind…_

" _Flowey, he knows what he is doing…"_

 _In your mind walk through time back to better days…_

Sans's head lurched upwards, the souls dispersing from him.

 _Memories like a dream. Wash tears away…_

Memories of happy moments on the surface with his family played through his head. Tears gathered in his eye sockets as he reverted back to his normal form.

 _Like a star in the sky, darkness can't reach you…_

He began crying, his tears drenching the vines holding him in place. Said vines began loosening as the song's true effects were now affecting Flowey. The flower howled in searing hot pain, but bliss filled the soulless feeling in him.

 _Light the night joy is light till the new dawn…_

Sans fell to the ground, Link standing over him with no intent of killing. The song still was playing through the instrument.

 _Cast away your old face. Let go your spite…_

Flowey began transforming. Frisk gasped as his flower head completely fell off.

 _With this mask I'll ask to borrow your light!_

A flower mask fell to the ground. Sans finally stopped crying tears of sadness, but began crying tears of joy. He hadn't felt this way in a long time… The song finally stopped, blinding light sweeping across Stone Tower. That's when everyone noticed the smoke where Asriel once was.

From the distance, Link watched as a child stepped from the smoke, tears in his eyes. "W-What? H-How am I…?"

"As _ **ri**_ _el!"_ All three of the entities screamed in delight. They embraced the goat boy with tears in their eyes, blabbering apologies and rants of happiness. As touching as the scene was, Link had his own problems to deal with.

Sans crouched before him, not fearful of the boy striking. "I-I really was wrong about ya kid… You… heh… you are a hero on my terms."

Link and Tatl both smiled. Although, the latter was still annoyed at the skeleton nearly murdering her friend. "So uh, Link… let's get down to business." Tatl interjected. Frisk and Asriel had made their way to the other three, listening in. "In the state we are in right now, we can't stop the moon within this cycle… we have to play the Song of Time…"

Frisk lowered their head. They shouldn't have gotten their hopes up about Asriel. "I-I understand…" They said. "But… Sans and Asriel are finally happy and-"

"Which is exactly why we are taking them with us!" Tatl exclaimed. "When we play the Song of Time, those two will come with us. And you'll probably start on the other side of that barrier…" This ensured Frisk and Asgore could both have separate bodies.

"Hey bucko…" Sans stood up. "As much as I like that offer, we have a ton of good monsters stuck under that mountain… They need Flowey and I down there to break the barrier…"

"We'll find a way…" Tatl responded with confidence. "I'm sure we already know one as well… So what do you guys say?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. All of them looked towards Link, Asriel and Frisk grabbing on. Frisk waved when Link began playing that once haunting melody. Now? Now it was one of hope. As Link, Tatl, Asriel, and Sans fell through the countless clocks, they were filled with courage to save the monsters and Termina. Although… Sans would have a TON of explaining to do before Link trusted them…

 **Thanks for reading! We have officially reached the Majora's Mask sided part**

 **Reviews are encouraged!**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Explanations and Aftermaths**

Not one, but three entities hit the stone slabs of ClockTown. The white light created by the Song of Time had faded away, leaving Link, Sans, Asriel, and Tatl waiting for one to act. But, none of the four wanted to move. They were all mentally exhausted from the timeline beforehand.

All of them just wanted to take a deep breath. Sans, on the other hand, had much different plans. Normally being the lazy skeleton he was, this was astonishing coming from him. "I know we're all tired but… I think we all have explaining to do…"

Link, Tatl, and Asriel all snapped out of their daze, looking towards the skeleton. Comically, Asriel's ear was not stopped from moving fast enough, and gave Tatl a large whack on accident. The fairy hissed in slight annoyance. "C'mon! Even when you seem different, you can't stop from annoying me…"

He quickly realized his mistake. "O-Oh, sorry I didn't mean to…" He quickly apologized, Tatl seemingly confused at the apology. The young monster tilted his head in slight confusion as well.

Before any other events could ensue, Sans decided to get on with it. "So, uh, this has all been… really sudden. So, I'll begin on a better note than last time." Giving a wave, his pupils danced to the fairy and young boy. "Sup, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton… I come from the Underground and have a basic knowledge of timelines." His hand dropped to his side as he continued. "So, I guess I should apologize for what went down back there…"

"Don't mention it." Tatl murmured. "But, I guess we should ask what drove you to attack?"

"Well uh…" Sans scratched the back of his skull. "A masked kid sorta… notified me it could stop all anomalies in the timeline and…" Breaking a sweat, he shut his eye sockets. "I was stupid enough to go along with it…"

Link's eyes narrowed when a "masked kid" was mentioned. Tatl wasn't feeling too spiffy about it either. "Yeah… that's the reason the moon is falling…" Tatl explained, looking up at the sky. As usual, the empty eyes were staring back at them.

Sans seemed slightly intrigued. Although, Asriel was mainly terrified of that thing staring upon them. "I-I don't think that's a good thing…" He stuttered, eyes fixated on that moon.

Once again, Tatl was slightly confused. "Why are you so worried? When you were a flower you were all confident and you'd NEVER apologize."

"That's where I have my own explaining to do…" Asriel admitted, shuffling his feet. It seemed as if he was about to explain an uncomfortable topic. Nervously tugging on his ear, he began his short explanation. "To summarize everything up because…" He looked to the moon. "We don't have much time… As Flowey… I lacked a soul but… that song seemed to give me one…"

That was when Link noticed what was in Asriel's hand. It was a mask of Flowey… The boy motioned to the mask, catching the boss monster's attention, then motioned to his face. He seemed to get the idea. "You… want me to put this thing on?" He studied the mask, not sure of what the boy was trying to do. "Um… alright then…"

As the mask came into contact with his face, the results were immediate. Asriel let out a shrill yell, vines beginning to wrap around his legs. Sans recoiled in shock while Link and Tatl remained unfazed. This was completely normal. With a flash of blinding light, Asriel was back as a flower. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. "W-Wait wha-" With one good look at himself, he attracted the gaze of all of ClockTown with a girlish scream. "WHAT HOW? I can't be a flower again! I just got back I-"

Before any more outbursts could take place, Link tapped the flower, motioning for him to take off his… face. "H-How am I supposed to trust you?" The panicking Asriel asked. "Y-You turned me into a f-" Link did the deed for him, ripping off the mask. In yet another flash, he was back as the adorable little goat figure…

Sans's gaze kept flickering between the two as he was completely confused at what he just saw. Eventually, he pointed a bony finger at the boy, "You have some MAJOR explaining to do…"

"I shall do that for him…" A voice from behind spoke. Everyone could recognize that voice anywhere. It was none other than the Happy Mask Salesman. When they all turned around, Link couldn't have been more relieved to see the man. Sans, on the other hand, was sweating bullets. The man took notice, giving him a slight glare. "Ah, do not worry… I do not hold grudges for long…"

Sans slightly relaxed, but kept a solid eye on him. "Eh, sorry bout that…"

"Now… I will have a word with you later… but we need to sort things out…" He placed his hands behind his back, facing the four. "Welcome to the land of Termina, a world different from yours… but all the same…" He motioned a hand towards the Flowey Mask Asriel was now holding. "That mask… it is one of many… They house the soul of one that has moved on. Putting one on will allow you to use the strength of the healed soul."

"But… I'm still here…" Asriel muttered, confused. "Wouldn't I have disappeared?"

"Ah yes," He nodded in understanding. "This mask is unique. It calls forth part of your soul that used to be Flowey. Flowey left an imprint on your soul that can never be changed…"

"I hate to interrupt but…" All attention was brought to Sans. "That's… harvesting souls. You do realize how messed up that is, right?"

"Of course in your eyes it would seem that way." The Happy Mask Salesman shut his eyes, facing the sky. "Yet, the souls are helping its wearer… Whether intentions good or bad. The imp who stole my mask… the one who talked to you I suppose, is using it for terrible reasons such as the one above you."

Sans's gaze wandered back to the moon. Of course, that did make sense. But, the feeling of guilt that he trusted someone who would misuse the power of a soul. "Alright, but what about greenie over here." He motioned towards Link who was currently disgusted by that nickname. "He uh… has three souls on his own…"

"Those souls are also aiding him." He paused. "But why he had three when he came here, I cannot remember."

Link bowed his head, the memory flashing in his head. He couldn't remember entirely, but it was enough to know what happened. His mother had perished after bringing him to the Deku Tree. He assumed his father was gone as well since no one came to find him during his years of growing up…

Tatl saw his little daze, and cover for him. "He doesn't like talking about it… or talking at all in that matter…" She shook her head. "But that doesn't matter."

"And what about the LV?" Sans inquired, leaving no stone unturned.

The Salesman decided to cover this one. "Unlike the "monsters" that you originate from, these monsters do not listen to reason. They have only the intent to kill…" Sans's gaze lowered in understanding. "But, not all are bad. The species of Gorons and Zoras are extremely friendly. And even sometimes the monsters may not be what they seem…"

"Yeah, enough small talk." Tatl rudely interrupted his spiel. "We can fill him in when we are ACTUALLY making progress. We are wasting time by sitting here."

"Don't you have a barrier to break?" The Salesman asked, tilting his head. Link nodded in response, motioning towards Snowhead. "Then I must give you the clues you seek to destroy it…" He shut his eyes, thinking of the thought. "You must gather four more souls to shatter it. Only then can your quest be complete."

Tatl didn't seem to like that. "But we have a moon falling on our heads. The barrier can wait until that's finished."

"That's where you are mistaken…" He spat back at the fairy. "This time things have changed. Events have been set off course. Some will be the same, some will change. You must break that seal to stop the moon. For Majora will not be fooled if you take the same path…"

"So… we need cooperation of the other monsters for this…?" Asriel asked in wonder.

"Exactly." He confirmed, motioning towards the south gate. "If I were you, I'd go find those souls…"

"I still feel extremely uncomfortable about this…" Sans complained, still feeling queasy about stealing souls. "I'd really like to not fight unless absolutely necessary…"

Tatl groaned, but Link shut her up quickly. He nodded in agreement, but that wouldn't mean he'd sit around while something tried to beat him alive. Most of the beasts outside the walls of ClockTown would not hesitate to fight. "So, shall we get a move on then?" Tatl asked. Everyone else nodded, not seeing the Happy Mask Salesman had vanished from the area.

* * *

"If… If you have anything you want to do, please do what you must…" Asgore spoke, eyes staring intently to the barrier.

Frisk silently spoke, "T-There are some things I'd like to do first." Asgore nodded, seeming slightly relieved. Immediately, Frisk turned on their heels, heading for the exit of the barrier room. It seemed everything had returned to before they absorbed Asgore's soul.

Hopefully everything had gone alright with Asriel and Sans. The skeleton probably would have appeared if something went wrong. But, he was probably on the other side of the barrier with Link. Chara had been relatively silent ever since that song that changed Asriel back had played. It was… odd to say the least.

Walking through the Judgement Hall, Frisk subconsciously began humming the same tune. The humming echoed through the hall, giving an even more eerie feeling. Before reaching the end, Frisk saved, just in case something bad happened, they wouldn't send everyone else's progress back too far.

New Home seemed as silent as ever. The only sounds were the occasional conversations happening in the distance. It seemed everything was normal, so all they could do was wait. Since Sans was gone, maybe they thought they should visit Papyrus to make sure he was alright. That would probably be the best option.

But, they were stopped short when they heard not only their feet pattering, but a second pair. Whirling around, they saw none other than Asgore. His face seemed confused and glad at the same time. Seeing no trident, they didn't draw their knife. He was being formal right now, as if needing to tell something important.

It was then when Frisk realized, he remembered… He shouldn't have though. That was impossible. "Human… do you remember what happened last timeline?"

This was all wrong. Sans and Flowey were the only other known two that could understand resets and remember them. But now, Asgore somehow knew. Hesitantly, Frisk nodded, not wanting to know what would come next. He stared at his feet in shame. "I… I still am very sorry for trying to kill you. I hoped I would make up for it when you had my soul b-"

Frisk stopped him right there. "It was your idea for Flowey to hold Sans in place. Without you, we'd be dead. So stop beating yourself up!" They exclaimed, a beaming smile on their face.

"You are too kind… Frisk." He looked as if he was about to cry. "But I must ask… is Chara alright?"

They paused, trying to reach for the ghostly human. But nobody came… "They… have been extremely silent… I'll tell you if they talk." Frisk reassured him.

"Oh alright." A glint of happiness formed in his eyes. "While we are waiting, I can finally ask you, Would you like a cup of tea?"

* * *

That damned song. That song that was ringing in their ears. They wanted it to just stop. It was tearing them limb by limb. Chara let out a scream as the Song of Healing seeped its way into their broken soul…

Memories of what life was like before began ringing through their head. The rushing wind of the fall from Mt. Ebott was familiar. Then, Asriel came to help them, helping Chara to their feet and thinking of them as a sibling… Asgore and Toriel both loved them as a child. It was the feeling of hope that trumped everything. Someone actually wanted them. The will to live on began thundering through their head.

Once again, that familiar feeling of rushing air was felt on their face. Looking down, they saw they were falling… On the other side of the Underground, Chara stood up from the mound of buttercups, gasping in udder surprise. Their own body was back, along with a healthy, red soul.

 **The Song of Healing as a huge effect on who listens to it. It will probably be more important than the Song of Time in this case...**

 **Thanks for putting up with the wait time... I've been struggling with all this work.**

 **Next chapter will begin the Majora's Mask themed chapters versus more Undertale...**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Swamped with Problems**

The vast expanse of Termina Field stretched across their visions. The familiar feeling of when Link first came out of ClockTown flooded his memory. The first time coming out here signified the true start of his adventure. Now, it signified the start of a new adventure. And he was ready.

But, time was limited. Now was not the time to hesitate to go anywhere. He looked to his other three companions, motioning to the pathway up ahead. The others seemed to get the message, continuing on in silence. Everyone was mainly just enjoying the quiet while they could. Because soon, everyone knew chaos would ensue.

They continued walking, being sure to avoid any enemies in their path. The grass began to feel on the muddy side now, signifying they were close. If he remembered correctly, there was a heart piece on the tree nearby. But, he had to kill to get up there. Sans would just have to calm down with this whole killing thing. These monsters weren't friendly.

Bad Bats were circling the tree, ensuring he wouldn't be able to climb up there. Sans and Asriel had noticed he stopped, both gazing to where he was looking. "Let me guess…" Sans started. "There is something up there you need…"

Link nodded, earning an eyeroll from Sans. He wouldn't be able to grab whatever was up there with blue magic because he couldn't see it. And by the looks of it, those bat things were dangerous. Link was about to charge forward and handle them before he was stopped by Asriel. "Wait! Let me try!"

He arched a brow before realizing what was happening. Vines wrapped around Asriel, warping him back into Flowey. Link and Sans stood back as Asriel shot vines towards the top of the tree. In a result, he unintentionally scared the bats into the air, all of them circling around the party.

With a roll of his eyes, Link drew his sword. Asriel gave off an 'uh-oh' as they all swarmed down to him. The boy blocked with his shield, the bats recoiling back for a moment. The shield withdrew, Link performing a vertical slice. In one hit, all the bats fell to the ground before turning to ashes.

He breathed a sigh of relief before looking to Sans's disapproving glare. The empty void of those eye sockets didn't scare Tatl, only ignored her. "Look skeleton, if you want to hang with us, you need to understand that not everything here is merciful."

Asriel seemed just as worried. It just felt so alien to both of them that killing was right. He took of the Flowey mask, turning back to his regular form. "C-Can you at least try t-to warn us before d-doing that?"

Letting out a low growl, Tatl's sass levels went up. "Oh, yeah… because we will definitely have time to yell to you while our lives are at stake."

"I hate to interrupt but…" Sans broke through their conversation. He seemed to be looking down the path. "What in the living heck is that abomination?" He asked, a horrified expression on his face. Link couldn't help but let out a muffled snicker, realizing he was pointing at Tingle, who was suspended in the air by balloon. "If you should kill anything, it's that."

"Just don't make any sudden movements and we'll be fine!" Tatl exclaimed. She had always been extremely unnerved by that man.

Continuing on, the group inched slowly by Tingle, making sure he didn't see them. Luckily, no one had to face the scarring experience of talking to him. Up ahead seemed like a murky swamp. Lily pads went to the left while a small hut stood in the center of their vision.

Deciding on going into the small hut, they all stepped through the door. So far, Sans was disgusted with humanity up here. First there was a middle aged man acting like whatever that was. Now, there was some dude who looked like a mix between a pilot and a clown. It was odd.

Sans completely avoided him, instead deciding to look at the map on a wall. It showed the whole route around the river. On the other side of things, Asriel and Link were both talking to the man behind the counter. "Oh! Are you here for the boat cruise you two?" He seemed to not care that Asriel didn't look anything like a human.

"Oh um…" Asriel spoke, remembering Link would not be doing any talking. "We're actually just looking for…" He eyed Link in slight wonder. He never actually told Asriel or Sans where they were headed to.

Tatl took over. "We were just looking for the Deku Palace, but I think we know where it is on second thought."

"Aight', if you ever wanna have a cruise, come visit us." He gave a wave. Everyone exited, not gaining anything from that experience.

Tatl sighed, "Great, so even though things were altered we still have to skip across this river…" Asriel and Sans seemed to freeze at that. "Why don't we just soar there?"

Link gave her a look that said, "Don't question me." He put on his Deku Scrub Mask, about to hop across the lily pads. That was when he noticed they would sink if the other two came along. Sans could just teleport across and Asriel would be able to simply duck underground. With a flick of his arm, he pointed to them, then to the shore not far down the bank.

Sans squinted, trying to make out what he meant. "Uh, you want us to get over there kid?" Link nodded in response before realizing both of the monsters had disappeared. He looked to the other bank, seeing both of them standing there. Asriel seemed a bit dazed while Sans had a smug grin on his face.

It seemed that Sans could take passengers with him. That gave Link an idea. He hopped across the lily pads, finally making it to where the two were standing. Before he could try to make any signals to teleport them over to the Deku Palace, Tatl was one step ahead of him. "Hey, bonehead, can you take us to the Deku Palace?"

Sans shook his head. He was not too keen on being just means of transport. But, it wasn't like he could teleport there. "Nope, I can't teleport to places I haven't seen. Wherever you are planning to go, you gotta walk."

Slightly annoyed, Tatl motioned towards the little passageway through the stone walls. "Then we have to go this way first."

They continued on, Link taking the lead. He knew this place by heart, except for those stupid woods. That maze would always get him because the monkey would turn last second. Reluctantly, he led the group into the woods.

As usual, a small monkey was waiting for them. Link walked up to it, listening to its normal dialogue. "Mmm… Follow me!" It exclaimed, running off in a direction. Sans and Asriel seemed surprised by a monkey talking, but there was no time to wait. The monkey, Link, and Tatl were already heading off.

They ran, in multiple directions. Half way through, a turtle-like thing spotted them. The monkey seemed unfazed, continuing to move along. Link's eyes narrowed at the turtle dangerously. It tried spinning at him, only for bones to block its path. Link turned around, seeing Sans with his eye glowing a bright shade of blue.

The turtle seemed stunned, buying enough time for everyone to run. Finally, after many enemies tried to attack them, Link could see Koume lying on the ground. She seemed extremely hurt by some magic, obviously from Majora. "Ohh! Owow-ow! Help meeee!" She screamed when seeing Link and the others. "I was just busy minding my own business, picking mushrooms, when… BAM! I got hit from behind!" She exclaimed in pain. "That pesky Skull Kid! Did he think an old hag wouldn't recognize him if he hid his face?"

Sans's eye sockets blackened, realizing who she was referring to. "Don't worry lady, we're already picking up behind him…"

"Oh, ow!" She winced again. "To think he's that powerful… and now I can't even move!" You! Don't you have anything that gives you energy?" She asked with hope.

That was when Link realized something stupid. He had forgotten a red potion. Tatl's wings lowered, realizing why he wasn't giving her a potion. "You forgot the healing potion… didn't you?"

"Healing?" Asriel asked in question. "Wait, I might be able to…" Before anyone could question what he was doing, Asriel began approaching Koume with his hands humming with some green magic. She seemed to back up, realizing he was going to touch her with that. Asriel noticed, reassuring her, "Don't worry… I-It shouldn't hurt…." _But I've never done this before._ He thought to himself.

He pressed his hand to Koume's head, her wounds being slowly closed. Link and Tatl watched in awe as the healing magic took effect. This would definitely be useful. It seemed to wear out Asriel on the other hand. He was forced to stop to avoid exhaustion, but it seemed to work.

Koume sprang to her feet, raising her hands in astonishment. "Ooh! Feel the energy flow! Koume is revived!" The crystal on her head began glowing with vibrance. Link, expecting this, was unfazed while Sans's eye flared with caution. But, when it stopped she was simply floating on a broomstick. "You saved me!" She exclaimed to Asriel. "I'm the swamp tour guide. I run the boat cruise, so come by if you want a free ride!" A shrill laugh escaped the witch as she flew off into the sky.

Sans let out an audible groan. "Is anyone in this world… I don't know… normal?"

In response, Link shook his head with a small laugh.

* * *

"Oh! Thanks for what you did back there!" Koume exclaimed through her little station. They had made it back to the hut, with much resistance from Sans. "In a special deal just for you, I'll let you on the cruise for free." She said to Asriel. "But, your friends will have to pay a small fee of five rupees." Link was more than happy to pay for both him and Sans. Koume mentioned the picture contest, but Link didn't care. That was besides the point right now. "All right! The ship is leaving!"

After mowing over an octorock, much to Sans's disapproval, the Deku Palace was in sight. While it amounted to nothing compared to Asgore's castle, it was quite impressive. The boat came to a slow stop at the dock, everyone hopping off. That was when the same monkey from the woods caught their attention.

It addressed the four with a small bow. "You have strange powers, no? Me been watching you from the forest!" If Sans had hair, he would have been pulling it out. "Lately, this swamp, filled with poison water. Woodfall Temple across swamp, strange… But me no able to find temple entrance. Temple for Deku only. Brother want to see Deku Princess to find Temple. It no go well. Now brother is captured by Deku."

"Then, where is he?" Asriel asked, being the only one who really cared other than Link.

"Help!" He yelled, running into the castle.

Sans and Asriel looked to Link who apparently had now taken leadership role. After all, he knew what was going on the most. "So…" Sans started, lazily looking in the opposite direction of the palace. "Should we help him or…"

Tatl sighed, "Yes, we have to."

"How did I ever get into this mess?" Sans asked himself, preparing for whatever ridiculousness would come next.

* * *

They didn't understand. How could this have happened? Their soul shattered at the barrier when Asriel died. Sure, Asriel's soul had reformed a small bit, but how? What power was behind that song?

Chara stood up from the flowerbed, brushing themself off. They internally cursed at the dreadful flowers. The flowers that they poisoned themself with always held a horrible place in their mind.

But now, they were curious if their soul was whole or not. Calling upon their existence, a small, pulsating red heart came from their chest. But, it was nowhere close to full. Now that they looked at it more closely, it was mostly black. Small red cracks was all the soul was. Surprisingly, it was enough to keep them alive.

They quickly placed the soul into their chest, just to make sure it wouldn't somehow shatter. But, they were not sure whether to be happy or angry about this. The feeling of it being all ripped away was too strong. "This could end any moment." They told themself.

It was ironic when they thought about it. They were feeling what Sans felt all those resets ago. The feeling of dread crept to them. They had to get to the barrier. It HAD to be broken quickly. "Curse having emotions…" They muttered through breaths.

Before they could begin, a clatter of metal was heard on the floor. How had they forgotten. Toriel visited here everyday. "M-My… ch-child?"

Chara turned their head, seeing the woman who called herself their mother for a short time. "Hi mom… it's me."

 **Alright, Sorry it took me forever to update. My sister took the computer and I couldn't update.**

 **The problem with writing this is one small thing... I have to play through the game to write the scenes. With Undertale, it's simple enough to know the basic things for scenes. With this... you gotta play it. So that's why updates take slightly longer.**

 **Next chapter will be the Deku Palace and maybe the Odolwa boss fight.**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Deku Dangers**

The four walked down the pathway towards the Deku Palace. The first things noticeable were the two Deku Scrub Guards blocking the entrance. "So, any plans to get past these guys?" Sans asked Link, eyeing the two beings with curiosity. He had to grow accustomed to non-human things on the surface still.

Asriel took the lead, walking up to the two Deku Scrubs that had launched from the ground. They were even taller than him… Gulping, Asriel tried to ask for passage. "U-Um, can you p-please let us in there? We need to…" He looked to Link. The boy had still yet to explain what they were going here for… "Talk to someone?"

Arching their non existent eyebrows, the Deku Scrubs shook their heads. "This is the royal palace of the Deku Kingdom. This is no place for outsiders."

"But-"

He was rudely interrupted. "No, you are not allowed in."

Asriel was pushed aside by another Deku Scrub walking past him. At first glance, it took him a moment to realize what Link was about to pull. The boy walked up to the two Deku Scrubs that were waiting and gave a wave of his hand.

Once again, the Deku Scrubs leapt up, analyzing him. "This is the palace of the Deku Kingdom. Only those on official business may enter!" Asriel's heart sank, thinking they wouldn't let him in. "...But you may enter to see the public humiliation of the foolish monkey who angered our king!" Link nodded, Asriel and Sans's jaws dropping. "Follow this hall straight to the Royal Chamber. Do not enter any other areas whatsoever!"

Link proceeded through, leaving the other two monsters behind. Before they could follow, the Deku Scrubs once more blocked their way. It seemed they wouldn't be granted passage… Giving a look of apology, Link ran into the Royal Chamber, Tatl following behind.

Sans and Asriel stepped back, trying to find another way in. It was quite obvious. Whispering, Sans thought of an idea. "Hey kid, keep an eye on greenie. If anything goes wrong, I'll bust some of those monsters in there."

It took Asriel a moment to understand what Sans was implying. The skeleton had to point to the Flower Mask that was still in his grip. "OH!" Asriel exclaimed in understanding, catching the curious glances of many Deku Scrubs. He waited for them to look away before throwing on the mask. The transformation took place as he was shrunk to the ground.

"Keep an eye out kid. I'll be waiting out here." Sans told the flower below him. Flowey gave a small salute gesture with his leaf before burrowing Underground. With a sigh, Sans turned towards the hunk of rock falling from the sky. When did his life go so wrong?

* * *

Flowey popped up in the Deku Palace. Thank goodness there was no flooring in here. The Deku Scrubs across from him seemed distracted by what he presumed as a leader of some sorts. On closer inspection, he could see Link talking to a more composed one on the right. "It's terribly sad… But nothing can calm the king now…" Flowey wondered what could have made the king so mad. "Our swamps have become poisoned… This may be the end of the Deku Kingdom! Oh, Goddess of Time! Save us!"

Link seemed unfazed by what the Deku Butler had said. Flowey would have been confused, but that was expected of Link because it seemed he had done this all before. But, he felt like this Goddess of Time had significance…

Flowey's attention snapped back to Link who was talking to the king. It was more of a one sided conversation. "I haven't seen you before. Are you visiting?" The Deku king inquired with curiosity. Pointing his staff at Link, he spoke with a powerful voice. "Usually, I wouldn't allow the likes of you in my Royal Chamber, but today is different! We're about to punish the foolish monkey who kidnapped the Deku Princess!"

Wait… If that was the king, shouldn't he have known his own daughter's name? Unless that _was_ her name. Flowey suppressed a giggle. To think someone would be worse at naming than his dad?! "He has insulted the Royal Family. I'll show him what happens when you do that!" The Deku King roared over the rambling of the other Dekus. The monsters up here were brutal… "That foolish monkey is up in that cage. Take a good look at his face!"

Link began walking to the monkey, Flowey burrowing close by. Sadly, the ground up there was made of wood, rendering him unable to get a better look. At least he could make out the conversation. "They keep saying that I kidnapped her. No matter how many times they say it, it's not going to bring the princess back!" The monkey exclaimed, struggling in its binds. "If they're not careful, the princess will fall victim to a monster! Please believe my words…"

Flowey now understood slightly better what Link was doing. From the looks of it, it seemed that Link was trying to find the Deku Princess… All for what? What good would finding that princess do for the days they all had left? He could only trust the boy and hope he knew what he was doing.

Link wandered out the door, Flowey following closely behind. Once again, that monkey from before was waiting for them. In the distance, Flowey could see Sans studying a statue with a feather on it.

He shook it off, paying attention to what the monkey had to say. "Was my brother all right?" Link shook his head. The monkey, slightly disappointed, asked, "Did you see the entrance to cage? We know secret route there. Enter secret route from Outer Garden Entrance. But entrance in tall place. No can reach it…" The monkey thought for a moment. "Need bean from bean seller. Live beneath palace garden. Mmm…" The monkey ran off.

Really? A bean like a bean stalk? Flowey had a more convenient plan. "Hey buddy!" Flowey exclaimed, catching Link and Tatl's attention. "I have a better idea."

"What do you have flower-boy?" Tatl responded, curiosity coming to light.

"Skip the beans. I can make vines. Remember?" Flowey mentioned, showing off his vine magic.

"Not a bad idea…" Tatl murmured. "But… there is another one of those heart pieces down to the left." Tatl motioned towards the inner garden area. "Go get that and meet us outside the other garden."

"Got it!" Flowey exclaimed, going off to find the piece.

* * *

"I still find this mode of travel very dangerous and insulting!"Flowey yelled as Link soared through the air. Some Deku Scrubs had already been killed by this kid and his flying method. He would burrow into a plant and fly around using flowers… How was that supposed to be effective?

Flowey was also quite sickened that Link was killing their people. Maybe these ones were corrupt but he highly doubted it. They seemed to be keeping watch if anything. "Quiet Asriel!" Tatl silently yelled in the air. "We're on the last one and we're good."

Right on cue, Link's feet touched the solid wood of the Deku Palace. Using a leaf to wipe of some sweat, Flowey panted. "T-That was terrifying!"

"Get used to it…" Tatl retorted as they walked into the cage containing the monkey. Luckily, the Deku Scrubs hadn't seen their entrance. But, the monkey had.

It seemed to cower back in fear seeing Link. Of course, it would be afraid of Deku Scrubs. "Psst, maybe you should take off that mask…" Flowey suggested.

Nodding, Link revealed his true self. The monkey would have rubbed his eyes in astonishment if it weren't for the ropes binding them. "Oh! You… How did you get here?" He asked to Link. Flowey took off his own mask, revealing his normal fuzzy self. He also took note that this monkey before him had better grammar than the others. "Oh! There are two of you?"

"I'm here too buddy." Tatl groaned. "Always being left out…" Wait… did she say that out loud.

"Sorry fairy!" He apologized. "But be quiet! If they see you, they'll capture you!"

"Your brother asked for our help." Asriel explained, "We came here to help you out of this situation.

The monkey looked slightly downcast. "What? My brother asked for your help? Ugh… I'm terribly sorry… Just try to cut my rope. We'll talk after that!" Barely even trying, Link tried to slash at the suspended rope. He missed by a long shot. "Hmm… No good, after all…"

A lightbulb went off in Asriel's head. "Wait, Link! Crawl on my shoulders and maybe you can reach the rope!" He whispered to the boy to avoid the Dekus from hearing. It was a good idea.

"No." Tatl refused firmly for him. Link and Asriel both eyed the fairy in confusion. They could save the monkey right there instead of having to risk time in the Temple while he was tortured. "We can't change too much in the 3 day cycle. The monkey will be fine as long as we continue."

"But… we can help him!" Asriel protested. "The solution is-" Link stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Shaking his head as to say 'no', Asriel gave up on trying to persuade the two now. Link knew the timeline best, so he would follow his orders. "Alright, but what now?"

"You two! I have an idea!" He exclaimed, catching the attention of the Deku Butler. The monkey noticed his gaze. "Quick! We don't have much time. Do you have an instrument that blare out a lot of sound that will carry a long way?"

Right on cue, Link threw on his Deku Mask. Just to make sure he stayed with him, Asriel reverted back to Flowey and latched onto Link. He watched as the boy pulled out massive horns from nowhere. _Where did he keep all of this stuff?_ "Oh! You have them! You do! Just like the princess. Deku Pipes! Those will work great."

Deku Guards were starting to move in on the cage. "Uh, Link. We need to make this fast…"

"Oh! Are you that same boy from a second ago?" He shook his head in confusion. "I was trying to find out about the poison in the swamp, so I went to Woodfall Temple above the waterfall." It appeared that was where Link was going to Asriel… "But the temple had become a monster's lair, and the princess was captured by the monster… Since the Deku King thinks I kidnapped the princess, he won't listen to a word I say. Now the princess is in trouble, so I must somehow hurry to the temple and save her!"

"What do you need us to do?" Flowey asked, beginning to sweat under the gaze of the guards. The king had told them to stop advancing for an unknown reason…

"You will go in my place and save the princess!" The monkey exclaimed. Link didn't seem to troubled that the task was forced on him, but now they had an objective… "Ok, now I'll teach you the melody that opens the temple. The princess taught it to me! We can't let them hear us, so I'll sing it softly."

A song passed from the monkey's lips. It sounded like one of someone finally finding their true meaning… Almost like an awakening… _You learned the Sonata of Awakening! This melody awakens those who have fallen into a deep sleep…_

Everyone flinched when the king finally spoke. "Everyone, did you hear that? This melody which only the Deku Family knows…" _It means he's innocent?_ Flowey hoped. "It proves the foolish monkey deceived the princess so he could enter the temple!"

"Wait no! You've got it all wrong!" Flowey yelled in defiance.

Before anyone could react, Deku guards seized Link and Flowey. Despite their protests, they were dragged from the palace. In a last struggle to break free, Flowey summoned a bullet near his head, ramming into one of the guards. This was enough to get Link free. The boy quickly sidestepped out of the way of another guard, running for the palace door.

The monkey called after them in a desperate attempt. "You'd better take the pathway the Deku people use to Woodfall Temple! But you must hurry! If you don't, I will be punished by the Deku King!"

"Shut it foolish monkey!" A guard snapped back.

Link darted out the door, Flowey still attached to him. This was the first time this scenario had happened. Normally they'd just be thrown out but now they were trapped. The two guards who stood at the front of the palace shot up in alarm, seeing that he was being chased by others.

Glancing to the side, he saw that the two passageways were being blocked by guards as well. They were pinned. He was able to see behind the two entryway guards to see Sans sleeping near the feather statue. "HEY! SMILEY TRASHBAG!" Flowey yelled. He didn't move a bit…

 _Wait a minute…_ Tatl bobbed up and down to catch his attention. "Use the song! Maybe it'll wake him up!" Unsure of this would work, Link obeyed anyways. He blowed through the pipes, a satisfying tune playing from them.

An entryway guard began to try to pelt him with Deku nuts. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The nut stopped in mid-air, surrounded by a blue aura. Using the time wisely, Link slashed with his sword like a baseball bat, sending it flying backwards into the entryway guards. They tumbled backwards, allowing an opening.

Before he could question how the Deku nut stopped, he saw Sans wide awake with his eye flaring blue. Link ripped off his mask, doing an all out charge to Sans's direction. However, he made a sharp turn left, beginning to skip across the water with Flowey in tow. The skeleton saw what he was trying to do and teleported to the riverbank a bit down the stream. They were making a run for it.

The guards, while having been dazed, were following in pursuit. To save time, Sans grabbed Link's soul with blue magic and pulled him up to a ledge further up. Between breaths, he asked with annoyance, "What the hell did you do to make them so mad?"

"My fault!" Flowey yelled, still keeping a close eye on the Deku Scrubs. "I hit one because they were attacking us."

"Who cares?" Tatl complained, looking down at the Deku Flower. "They're going to follow us with that flower…"

As he said this, a Gaster Blaster hovered in the air, aiming at the Scrubs. "Already got it covered." His hand flung down, the blaster firing pure white energy from its maw. Instead of hitting the Dekus as Link thought, the blaster struck the flower, causing it to wilt and be destroyed. Before any of them could begin shooting Deku Nuts at the group, Sans pulled them through the tunnel.

The area opened up to a ton of Deku Flowers dotted on suspended mushrooms. Even though they narrowly escaped the Deku Guards, it seemed they weren't in the clear yet. "What… is that?" Flowey asked, repulsing.

Two Dragonflies hovered down to their level, tails striking with electricity. Two flashes of light signalled Asriel and Link had transformed to regular forms. Tatl rushed the Dragonfly as the other three got in a battle stance. "Just stay away from its tail and you won't be in danger!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sans muttered, eye flashing blue. He grabbed onto Link and Asriel, snapping his fingers. They began teleporting across the Deku Flowers, Tatl tailing behind. The Dragonflies began chasing in pursuit, not wanting their prey to get away. "Can someone please handle those?"

Link didn't have any ranged weapons and couldn't transform. Asriel, however, was already on it. Fire erupted from his palms, forcing the Dragonflies to swerve out of the way. They hissed, flying faster towards the trio. Asriel's attacks were weak because he didn't want to kill…

The Dragonflies were too close for comfort. Link ditched his mobile service (Sans) and dropped onto a Deku Flower. The other two made it to the Waterfall, only to see that Link had dropped off. "Kid! What're y-"

Link put a hand up to stop him. Tatl flew to his side as the Hero of Time drew his sword. It was showtime. One struck with its tail, slapping it downward to his head. He rolled out of the way, using a maneuver he had taught himself. He rolled behind his foe, leaping into the air with a striking spin. He'd name that the back slice…

The Dragonfly withered away, its partner flying backwards, only to fly forward again. Instead, it stopped before colliding with Link, only to sweep with its tail. The boy backflipped out of the way, throwing his sword into the beast's head. It fell to the ground, but seemed to still be alive. Without hesitating, Link pulled the sword from its skull and performed a flip mid-air. Gravity took effect, allowing the sword to plunge into the beast's body. Just like the other, it shriveled to ash. The ending blow always proved useful…

Sans and Asriel stood near the Waterfall, slightly terrified at what they just saw. Ash coated Link's clothing in a sign of his killing. His EXP had gone up slightly. Noticing the two seemingly disapproving of Link's killing, Tatl turned a deep shade of red. The fairy zoomed over to the two monsters, flying right into their face. "Now you two listen up because I'm ONLY saying this once. Not everything can be solved with rainbows and sunshine. If we need to kill, we will."

"That was unnecessary. We had it handled." Sans insisted, seeing that Link was flying over with the Deku Mask equipped. "We would've gotten out of that without him attacking."

"Oh really buddy?" Tatl spat back, facing the skeleton head on. "Have you not seen that these monsters are not friendly? They will not hesitate to _kill_ us and they don't listen to reason! Your harmless fireballs and reluctance to be productive isn't helping us!"

Link took of his mask, seeing the two fighting. He rolled his eyes, not even being slightly annoyed that they were talking about him. It was more annoying that they couldn't get along… "Well I'm sorry I'm trying not to be a mass murderer!" Sans shot back, eyes disappearing into the black void of his eye sockets.

"Oh please, it's not murdering. We are protecting ourselves." These two wouldn't just shut up.

"C-Can you two p-please stop fighting?" Asriel finally stuttered out. The two turned their full attention to the goat-boy. "We aren't getting anywhere by you two bickering all the time! We don't have much time before that moon falls so stop fighting and let's go!"

"It's not that simple kid." Sans stated, shutting his eye sockets.

"Wait a minute, where's Link?" Alarmed, Tatl began flying around the area, looking everywhere for the boy. After a small moment, the sound of blaring horns could be heard coming from the area beyond the small passage. The trio glanced down the tunnel, seeing a light at the end. The source of the noise was coming from there.

Without hesitation, all three ran through the passageway. When they reached the end, the ground began quaking and churning. Vibrations shook the trees and water around them as something was coming out of the water. On closer inspection, Sans saw it was a temple of some sorts. "What… is that?" He asked in alarm, pointing a bony finger towards the rising structure.

"Huh…" Tatl began. "Looks like Link decided to get ahead of us instead of waiting on you to shut up."

"Don't be a hypocrite…" He mumbled, giving the fairy a death glare. From the other side, all three of them saw Link waving his hand. He stood atop the temple, motioning for them to come across. Begrudgingly, Sans teleported to the Temple bricks. _This place is run down…_ he thought as Link gave a look of question. "What? Oh yeah, our argument was interrupted by you greenie."

Crossing his arms and tapping his foot expectantly, Sans wondered what he could possibly want from him. In desperation, the boy mouthed, 'Do you trust me?'

This was the first time Link had made an attempt to communicate fully with Sans. The skeleton wondered if he was mute, but that wasn't the case because of his constant battle yells. The skeleton scratched the back of his skull in stress. "Look, killing is against what I stand for kiddo. I was the judge of the Underground. I judged those for their crimes and put them in their place… Now that I think about it, you're probably one of the worst I've come across…"

The boy frowned in response. Tatl was starting to turn red in anger again. However, she was stopped by Link. The boy cleared his throat. Wait, was he about to- "If… you don't… trust me, I don…'t blame you." Everyone was reduced to silence in surprise that he had just spoken. Right after the sentence was spoken, he began lurching forward into a mass coughing fit.

Sans patted his back, trying to make it stop. It seemed talking wasn't really easy for him. Oh well, at least that message was conveyed across. "Look buddy… I'll make a deal with ya."

"Well what if we don't want to make any!" Tatl yelled back. A stern glance from Link was all she needed to know that he wanted her to kindly shut her mouth.

"I'll help you find this princess in this temple. But after that, we are breaking that barrier." His hand outstretched. "No getting sidetracked."

Tatl opened her mouth in protest, only for Link to accept the handshake. He nodded while they were shaking hands, confirming his choice. The fairy bobbed up and down. "But, we can't break the barrier without seven souls, remember? We'll have to look for them after this to break that thing…"

Asriel snapped his fingers as if coming up with a conclusion. "There are already six souls in the Underground. But Link…" He paused, looking in the direction of Snowhead. "Was there anything of importance that used to be at the top of that mountain?"

Link's eyes widened. How hadn't he seen it before? That was where Snowhead Temple used to reside. Had it been overwritten by the Underground? Or was everything in the Temple transferred to the Underground. He nodded his head, fear showing all over his face. Tatl lurched backwards in shock. "Oh… OH!"

"What? What am I missing?" Sans asked, coking his head to the side.

Tatl shut her eyes in disbelief. "Let's hope your friends are powerful, because I'm pretty sure they aren't alone in that mountain anymore."

"What do you mean?" The skeleton's voice dropped deadly low. "Are they in danger?"

"YES! VERY BIG DANGER!" Tatl exclaimed. If anything was down there, hopefully no one was harmed yet. Link waved his hand in front of the fairy, catching her attention. He pointed to the temple, then to his ocarina as if telling her something. She understood fully. "Alright, we have a plan."

"Oh you can't be serious…"

"We're going into this temple. As soon as we're done, we're resetting time so we can get to that barrier as fast as possible. We need to get any heart pieces/souls on the way so we can open it." Talt explained, fear in her voice. "If we aren't too late, hopefully no one is stupid enough to free that beast…"

"W-Well then what are we waiting for?" Asriel asked, motioning to the entrance of the temple. "We don't have all week!"

Without even bothering to wait for Sans, Link raced off into the temple, ready for whatever would come their way. The skeleton facepalmed, intaking a ton of breath. "Why did I even sign up for this…" With determination to help his brother the next time loop, Sans decided to rush headlong into the brick temple.

 **AN: THE HERO SPEAKS!**

 **I make battle scenes with regular enemies a bit overdramatic...**

 **Sorry for the LONG delay, my sister has been needing the computer for college stuff so I couldn't update.**

 **On the other hand, I will be getting my own computer soon to speed up the process. Keep your fingers crossed!**

 **Also, thank you guys for being so supportive of this fic! It means so much to me and I felt so bad when I couldn't update...**

 **The next temple will be in the Underground if you haven't noticed yet. We'll be taking a step back from our normal party and following another group.**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Woodfall**

The first thing Asriel noticed was just how cold the temple actually was. Even with a coat of fur, he still could feel the freezing temperatures. How did Link do this without shivering?

On first observation, Asriel could see a few notable things about the temple. It was definitely overrun with moss crawling out of the walls. Deku Flowers had managed to grow through the stone. But, by the looks of it, he wouldn't be able to burrow into the stone as Flowey. That would be a problem…

Another statue with a feather rested to their right. These were popping up everywhere, and Sans wondered if he should be worried about them. They couldn't just be a coincidence. The thing that really gave him a bit of trouble understanding what the stone inscription on the floor. It was in the shape of a mask, the one that kid wore in the underground.

Link and Tatl seemed to be studying it closely. A look of disappointment crossed Tatl's face. "Well, it looks like we can't skip to the end of the temple…" She muttered.

"Is that what that stone thing is?" Sans inferred, motioning to the stone mask shape on the floor.

Link nodded, swapping his form to a Deku Scrub. He was not in a mood to be slow. Explanations could happen while they were on the way. Time was limited. Tatl squinted at the hovering ledges ahead. "Hey Asriel? Do you want to hold onto us or teleport with inquisitive skeleton over there?"

"Is this a thing around here? Jumping/flying across ledges?" Asriel asked. Sassiness level +10. "I feel like it's a reoccurring theme."

"Yes… just get used to it while you can in this temple… and in the rest." Tatl had never actually noticed just how much they were jumping, flying, and crossing large ledges.

Sans's eye sockets narrowed. "Ugh, so this is going to get repetitive?"

*You are urged to keep the fourth wall intact

"Stop complaining, and let's go."

* * *

The ledge gave away to a vast room beyond. To the left, a log served as a pathway down to the floor below. Sans decided he did not want to jump to his death and walked down the surprisingly stable log.

Link, with Flowey wrapped around his shoulder, was looking over the edge of the stone overhang above. What was he thinking about doing? Flowey let out a yelp when Link completely jumped off the edge. The boy knew what he was doing, skillfully landing on a flower below. Flowey took note that those flowers looked alive…

Noticing that Link was going in the opposite direction, Sans grunted in frustration. Why was he always getting the directions right. It didn't help that he wasn't told what said directions were. He snapped his fingers, attempting to teleport to the other side. When he didn't feel the familiar feeling of the void sucking him through space and time, he looked around in confusion.

Trying again, he got the same results. Why couldn't he teleport? "Hey! Kid!" He called over to the Deku Scrub on the opposite side of the poison water. Link's attention was caught, bringing his attention to Sans. "Does this temple by any chance have powerful magic? Because I can't seem to teleport…"

Right, teleporting was weird in here. Whenever Link would try the Song of Soaring, he would always end up at the beginning of the temple no matter what. Tatl explained, "You can only teleport to and in the beginning room it looks like…"

Great, now he was rendered useless if he couldn't get across. "Lemme try something…" He raised his hand, trying to make bones create a bridge. The only thing that happened was a stinging sensation in his soul. It seemed the temple didn't want anyone destroying or creating anything in it… "There's powerful magic in here. I'll find another way across, just go ahead."

Link was hesitant to leave Sans behind. Tatl, on the other hand, was not complaining. "Got it! We'll meet back up in a bit!" The trio walked through the door, being pulled along by Tatl.

Sans turned back to the locked door in front of him. Maybe the temple structure couldn't be obstructed, but what about locks? They seemed to be able to be removed. Summoning a Gaster Blaster to his side, the skeleton tried to blast the lock off the door. When the light faded, the lock was perfectly intact. What was this?

Sans hated feeling useless. He plopped onto the floor, trying to think of ways to go across. He didn't like the idea of jumping off the ledge and trying to land on the other side. Broken bones were not recommended. Riding a Gaster Blaster was out of the question because he'd never tried it and wasn't keen on falling off.

Not a moment later, Link emerged from the door with a silver key in hand. Thank god. Tatl seemed disgruntled about having to stay around Sans more. Link placed the key in the lock as it somehow broke into two when being placed in. Flowey and Sans were both surprised. "Wait! Did that key just…"

"Can you two PLEASE not make us have to explain everything?" Tatl complained with annoyance. "The keys in the temples break. Please… just go with it."

Sans rolled his pupils, proceeding through the stone door. This group was not working together, and it wasn't effective. Even he had to admit, this was losing them time. An impending moon was falling down onto the world. "Alright, fine. Let's just get on with this…"

* * *

After walking up a flight of stairs, the room gave away to complete darkness. Everyone was on edge, not wanting to move forward. No one made any noises as Link cautiously advanced forward, scanning the way ahead of him. Asriel, in his normal form, followed closely behind, shaking visibly.

It wasn't until Sans ignited his eye that they noticed what was around. Black Boes were crawling up walls and on the ceiling. Their sharp yellow eyes studied the group with interest. Asriel flinched in surprise as Link and Sans remained perfectly calm. Link sprung into action, spinning his sword as the Boes leapt down.

Asriel ignited a flame in his hand, just in case there were any more ahead. There were tons in the next room. Yet still, Sans refused to attack. Grunting in annoyance, Link had to do all the work. With a well timed Deku Nut, all of the Boes recoiled in shock. The boy hacked and slashed at the now exposed dark beings. By the time he stopped, the room was covered in ash.

Asriel breathed a sigh of relief that everyone was safe, but both he and Sans were shaken from the display Link had shown. Sans noticed his EXP rising even more. Asriel was just shaken by killing. Even though they were in danger, seeing something die slowly by a blade pierced through them wasn't a lovely sight to see.

Neither said anything, just to preserve their tempo. But, Link could sense clearly that they disapproved. When would they learn not everything could be solved with rainbows and sunshine? Hopefully soon, Odolwa would be unforgiving.

* * *

Something about this room was off. Link knew perfectly well what it was, but the other two were unaware. Hopefully, they would understand they had to fight. Link analyzed his surroundings, trying to get maximum effectiveness on this beast. Water coated the floor ahead, reducing any traction on that end.

Right on cue, bars on the door grinded shut. Experiencing this many times before, Link didn't even flinch. The other two were not so lucky at hiding their surprise. A loud thump redirected their attention to the center of the room.

A fully armored green lizard dropped from the ceiling. It brandished a sword as big as Link himself. However, the boy was not intimidated. The lizard spit fire into the air, giving the room and orange glow, before leaping forward towards the group.

Link got in a defensive stance, holding his shield up. Metal clashed against metal as the sword met shield. The two behind him weren't making a move to fight. It seemed like he would have to push the monster back enough to keep the others safe. Maybe he shouldn't have let them into the temple with him…

Tatl checked the Dinolfos's stats. "A Dinolfos. Keep your eyes on it while defending. And watch out for its fiery breath!"

Link slashed horizontally at its chest. The dinolfos skillfully leapt out of the way, giving Link the distance he needed. Shielding his eyes, he threw down a Deku Nut. The effect worked, rendering the monster unstable for a moment. Rushing towards it, Link failed to notice that it was still going to slash at him.

Fire whipped from its mouth, catching Link off guard. Before it could collide, another wave of fire blocked the blow. He stared back to Asriel who had his hands outstretched, flames spewing from them. Using the shocked Dinolfos as an advantage, Link performed a move he'd called Helm Splitter. The monster received the hit on its skull, and turned to ash on the ground.

Sans's pupils darkened with a bad temper. This kid was killing without even trying to talk it out. It was one thing to kill out of defense, but this was ridiculous. Swallowing the words he wanted to say, Sans just allowed Link to do his thing.

Link obtained the hero's bow, thanking Asriel shortly afterwards. The two were getting along just fine. If only Sans could do the same…

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like hours of traversing the temple, the boss room was open. This was the moment of truth. After this, they could reverse time. Breaking the barrier would be an issue, but with good time management, they all should be able to get seven heart containers for Link.

As the group stepped into the room, they could notice the sheer darkness radiating from the room. Sans had felt this extreme LOVE before. And, he knew what the source was. Even Link was surprised to see the scene.

Odolwa was already on the floor instead of up above. However, he seemed completely still and in a slouched position. The large glowing eyeball that was the weak point was also dull and immobile. This had to be some sort of trick.

And it was. Atop the frozen boss, was Skull Kid. He was casually perched on the top of Odolwa, giggling at Link's shock. "Hm? Why so surprised?" The childish laugh poised fear into everyone's souls. "Were you expecting me to let you do things the same way as last time?"

This is what the Happy Mask Salesman had warned them about. Without hesitation, Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster, the beam charging in its maw. However, dark purple streaks infected the weapon, completely destroying it.

Laughing at the failed attempt, Skull Kid's amusement grew. "Do you really think you stand a chance to me skeleton? You amuse me…"

"Why are you doing this?" Asriel asked, anger in his voice. "I can feel the sheer danger from you… are you killing for amusement?"

"Right you are! Good goat boy!" The mask seemed to twitch on his face. "I wouldn't call a moon down to cause the destruction of this world for nothing!" Sighing, the imp finally got to the point. "But enough small talk, I can't let you ruin my plans again… After all, you're the only one who truly stands a chance…" He referenced to Link.

Link drew his sword in response, getting ready for anything that would be thrown at him. Tatl's light flared red. "If you think we won't try and stop you, think again Skull Kid!"

"That's too bad… But, I'm going to make it harder this time…" Everyone visibly gasped when six souls began revolving around Skull Kid's body. _He had gotten his hands on the six human souls…_ "Surprised? I thought so…"

"How did you-" Sans started, pupils being gone from his eye sockets.

"Since you were foolish enough to absorb them, they were lost in the time stream when time was rewinded… And my good pal Tael was able to retrieve them for me… How good of a partner he was… unlike you Tatl."

Wait, Tael? "What did you do to my brother?" Tatl growled.

"Oh, he's only lost somewhere in time. I had to place something in there so the skeletal thing in there wouldn't notice!" He said as if everything was right in the world. Tatl looked like she was going to cry. For once, Sans could feel sympathy for the fairy. "But, I want to wait to have all the fun. After all, I still need to figure out how to stop that resetting wretch you failed to stop…" _Frisk…_

"You won't touch Frisk or Chara!" Asriel yelled, fire igniting in his hands. "They'll never give up! And I won't let you hurt them!" The display shown from Asriel surprised Link greatly.

"Oh! It doesn't matter whether they give up or not. You see… there method of resetting is gone… If you didn't notice, they were actually split into two! How lovely!" Asriel's eyes widened. Did that mean Chara was alive and well? "But, I can't leave you all hanging! I simply have to leave a parting gift!"

The souls began rotating faster around him. Link whipped out his bow, shooting arrows at the six souls. The arrows stopped midair, the same dark purple making them shrivel to nothing. "That won't do you any good." He taunted, letting the souls drift towards his mask. He was absorbing them.

In a blinding flash, the deed was done. The mask rested on Skull Kid's chest, similar to Majora's other forms. His normal body length had been doubled. However, the rest of his body was black with dark red and purple stripes lining him. Similar to Sans, six multicolored wings sprouted from his back. However, instead of angelic wings, they were bat shaped.

The souls seemed to be calling out to Link to save them. But, before they could revolt, a thick layer of black covered them, only leaving a small outline of them. Skull Kid had full control. He could only imagine what Majora was capable of doing this time…

"Now! I must be going!" Skull Kid's high pitched voice was tripled over now. "Ta-ta, and have fun!" Purple lines began corrupting Odolwa as Skull Kid evaporated from thin air.

Odolwa awoke, the eye opening with rage. Its shield was discarded, being replaced for another twelve foot blade. He stood up from the ground, slicing his sword to strike fear in Link and his friends. The eye was guarded by a thick shell of magic, protecting it from blows.

The warrior, unlike normal times, wasted no time defending. It spun in circles, both swords extended to full length. Sans jumped to the edge of the room, narrowly avoiding the swords.

Link grabbed Asriel by the shirt collar and shoved his Flowey mask on as well as the Deku Scrub Mask on himself. Flowey attached himself to Link in a panic as the boy burrowed into a flower, the swords passing over their heads harmlessly.

Odolwa's gaze shifted to Sans, seeing as he was the only one above ground. Sans's eyes narrowed at the enemy, checking his stats.

Odolwa: 5000 ATK 5000 DEF

*The result of a corrupt Boss Monster with a human soul. The eye is its weakness. Be careful, Skull Kid enhanced its power even further!

Seeing as Sans was distracting it, Link popped out of the ground, flying over the large thing. Both he and Flowey readied Deku Nuts and friendliness pellets respectively. They dropped the payload on the unsuspecting monster, only for them to bounce harmlessly off. The monster slashed in the air, separating Asriel and Link, both of their masks coming off in the process.

The beast turned to the now stunned kids on the floor, raising both swords in the air. They couldn't get out of the way on time. A loud blast was heard from behind Odolwa. Link and Asriel's eyes widened. Gaster Blasters swarmed the air, Sans commanding all of them to fire at once.

Having lost his shield, Odolwa couldn't defend. The searing pain ripped through his body from the weaponry. " **Don't touch those kids!"** Sans knew what was at stake, and he no longer regretted fighting back.

Odolwa was still standing. Link realized that Sans had found a weakness with Odolwa. He was defenseless. Sure, there was magic covering the weak-point, but if they just attacked the body… Flames rushed in Odolwa's direction, coming from Asriel. He was pissed.

The warrior roared in rage, chanting in some sort of ritual. Bugs began falling from the ceiling onto the unsuspecting heroes. Sans wasted no time in blasting them all away, summoning a few more bones in the air to pelt Odolwa. All bones connected, piercing through the wood like skin.

He was distracted, as Link leapt onto his back, stabbing his sword down. Odolwa writhed in pain, trying to get the boy off of him. A purple blast knocked everyone over as Odolwa was freed of all damage. Suddenly, he completely regenerated.

…

Only to be blasted by fifty more blasters. Even with regeneration, Odolwa wouldn't be able to hold out forever. He focused on Sans who was causing the most trouble. The skeleton himself was beginning to sweat from the magic usage. That was when karmic retribution kicked in.

Odolwa roared in pain when the poisonous effect took place, sending a jolting shock through him. Taking advantage, Link used a Deku Flower to get above Odolwa. However, Odolwa's attention changed to Asriel, who was wide open.

Sans created a Gaster Blaster around the goat monster, trying to shield him from damage. The shell of the blasters would break easily under Odolwa's sword. Link COULDN'T let Asriel die!

Tatl, having been unresponsive the whole time, had begun feeling a warming light resonating within the room. Odolwa stopped his attack, looking up to see the Hero of Time plunging his sword downward into his skull. The Triforce of Courage was glowing on his hand, giving him more strength.

The Triforce pierced through the magical spell that shielded Odolwa's eye, destroying the beast in one hit. It let out one last scream before dropping to its knees. The two swords it wielded vanished in thin air as the warrior disappeared into ash.

Panting, Link put away his sword, watching the Heart Container hovering over Odolwa. The first soul that he could use to break the barrier. Link reached out to grab it with his hand, the Triforce still shining brightly. His hand lurched back when a beam of light crashed in front of him, reducing the soul to nothingness.

In anger, he whirled around on the sender of the beam. It was none other than Sans. Tatl began going into rage. "We needed that! We needed that to shatter the barrier!" She finally started crying. "We were going to use that to find my brother!"

"I'm sorry Tatl…" When he used Tatl's name, the fairy dropped her rage, being replaced by confusion. Sans rarely used names unless he was serious. "But… that soul. It was corrupted. If your friend absorbed it, he'd…" There was no need to finish that explanation. "We can find another way to get more souls. But, until then, we don't need to break it. I hate you with a passion Tatl, but I know how much my bro means to me… So I'll help you."

"You-... You actually mean that?" Tatl's crying ceased for a moment, her light turning blue.

"Yep, so why don't we stop sitting around?"

The fairy smiled, a new feeling worming it way into her soul. But, it was replaced by urgency. "Wait! We need to free the giant!" Tatl suddenly snapped back to reality.

"What gi-"

"We'll explain!" Tatl yelled, rushing towards the glowing light above the Deku Flower. Link grabbed Sans and jumped through the portal.

Neither noticed Asriel had already left the temple…

 **AN: It has come to my attention answering reviews in my fic ends up in the "interactive" territory which breaks rules. All responses have been deleted.**

 **I will now answer any questions you have in PM.**

 **If you are a guest, I still read your reviews and I may indirectly answer your question :3.**

 **I read each and every one of your reviews and love it when I get one.**

 **Anyway, the plot just thickened.**

 **Tael is lost in the void. Skull Kid has the Six Human Souls. Asriel has wandered off on his own mission now. What will happen?**

 **Only time will tell.**

 **We will start alternating between the Underground and Termina the next few chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Blizzard of Emotions**

As soon as Sans opened his eye sockets, he could tell he was in the presence of something powerful. However, instead of it being a dark and cold one that the Skull Kid wore, this one was more welcoming. It seemed to call to his soul, offering salvation.

He reached a skeletal hand out, trying to feel for any sense of direction. His pupils still hadn't readjusted to the intense setting. When he finally felt he grabbed hold of something, he realized it was Link. The boy was standing up straight, looking towards something in the distance. Sans squinted, trying to see what was out there.

He was finally able to see clearly through the haze. Now, he could distinctly hear the cries of something. Looking through the haze, he was able to make out something. What it was, he could only define as a giant from those stories humans told on the surface. He'd read some to Papyrus in the Underground before…

Meeting one was quite terrifying in itself. It stared down at them, unmoving and still making those noises. It was almost as if it was… speaking to them? Tatl was listening intently to its words, seemingly confused. "W-Wait Link! It's saying something different than normal." The boy stiffened immediately. Things that changed within the timeline had to be studied.

The fairy listened intently, seemingly understanding the language the giant spoke. Sans definitely knew it wasn't any he had heard before in any timelines. There was some aspect that made it feel so ancient to time. Sans felt like it was speaking with authority, commanding them that they needed to do something. What it was, Tatl was trying to translate.

She was confused at why the giant was saying something different. Couldn't four of the stop the moon? "Call us when four are atop the tower…" She muttered, trying to understand what that meant. Which four? Was it their current group? But, someone was missing...

That was when they noticed Asriel was not with them.

Immediately, they sprung into panic, only Tatl half listening to what the giants were saying. They didn't recall Asriel stepping through the light, nor leaving through the door. Did he somehow find a crack as Flowey? But, if so, where did he go? The monster had no idea what he could encounter on the outside.

However, they had to wait until the giant was done. Tatl was able to pick up the last line it spoke to them. "Courage, Compassion, Determination, Corruption, the four who I speak of, bring them there. Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon, the four who are there, bring them to Clocktown." Tatl translated, wondering what it meant. She had a good guess, but there was no being sure. The giant quote was familiar…

Sans had quite the guess on what two out of four meant. But, that would mean having to break the barrier. And, what did he mean four? If it was truly Chara and Frisk it spoke of, they were the same person as far as he knew. Did something change?

Then, the giant began singing a prayer of sorts. The feeling was familiar to Sans. All of these songs that were played throughout his time here had traits to them. The Song of Time, Courage. The Song of Healing, Kindness. This one, gave the feeling of Justice.

In sync with the giant, Link began playing the same tune as if he had heard it many times before. Which, Sans noted, that he probably had. The song actually seemed more like a Battle Cry than a prayer now that he listened closely.

*You learned the Oath to Order!

The boy carefully put the Ocarina away, watching as the giant disappeared into the fog. As soon as it was out of view, both Link and Sans were pulled into a shining blue light, being forced out of this realm they were in. One thought was in mind, they _had_ to find Asriel. Where had he gone? Was he alright?

The thoughts vibrated around Link's head with ferocity. He wouldn't be able to turn back time without putting Asriel at risk of being soulless again. But, if he was too late, the monster would be dust before he would get there. The thoughts grew louder, more prominent in the white blinding light that covered his eyes.

 _All he could see was a singular flowerbed that contained golden flowers. Light shone down from a hole above, illuminating a bit of the room he was in. It seemed to be a cavern of sorts. One hole seemed to open up to another room, but Link found he couldn't move. He turned his head to see that a small human had fallen onto the golden flowers._

 _A voice resonated from the cavern. Link recognized it immediately. "It sounds like it came from over here…" To confirm his suspicion, Asriel, albeit, slightly younger looking, walked into the room, eyes laying on the human. He flinched back in surprise. "Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you… Are you okay?" He received only a confused groan. Not knowing what to do, Asriel ran to their aid, helping them to their feet. "Here, get up… What's your name?"_

 _Finally, the human answered. "C-Chara…"_

" _Chara huh? That's a nice name." He exclaimed joyfully, gaining a soft smile from the human. "My name is Asriel!"_

* * *

Asgore shuffled around his kitchen, trying to find the bags of tea. He was having a bit of trouble navigating because of his large size, but finally was able to locate them. In the other room, Frisk was sitting patiently, waiting for him to bring it out. They both needed to talk about past events, and what this would lead up to.

The thing was, according to Frisk and Chara, he was not supposed to be able to remember the resets. When he woke up at the barrier from the time turning back, it took him a moment to take in where he was. His old body was back, and Frisk was standing right behind him expectantly. It was hard enough to keep his thoughts together, but thankfully Frisk decided to go back.

It was odd, really. Knowing that he had just witnessed an outside world where havoc had broken loose, it was terrifying. There was no way of knowing when that cursed imp could attack either. There were also no guarantees that the moon on the outside would be stopped. The uncertainty of the situation was nerve wracking.

Yet, he put on a smile for his guest. He and Frisk were now more acquainted after sharing a body. But, he wouldn't deny he felt more at home in his monster form. When he returned to where they were situated, he wasted no time giving them their tea. They accepted with a thank you, gaining a smile from Asgore. He had his soft spots.

The king poured himself his own cup, the silence between them now becoming slightly awkward. To break the silence, he decided to infer on the subject at hand instead of dancing around it. Time was clearly limited. "So, Frisk, was it?" He asked, making sure to confirm the name was still the same. It was a stupid thought, now that he did a double-take. But, the human politely nodded.

He anxiously tapped his finger on the table, trying to think of a way to start the conversation. How do you ask someone about time travel? Frisk noticed, deciding to fill in the gaps. "I guess you're confused?" They inquired, arching a brow.

"Ah, yes. I apologize, I did not know how to bring up the subject." Asgore sheepishly admitted. "It is odd, knowing what happened over the last course of time. We also do not know how I remember everything."

"I haven't been able to draw any conclusions either." Frisk sighed, putting the cup of tea down on the table. This whole situation was worrying them as well. New things were sprouting all over the place, leaving them unable to predict the situation. It was hard.

"What about Chara?" Asgore asked, tilting his head. "They seem to be fairly vast with resources."

That was the subject Frisk was trying to avoid. No matter how hard they tried, it seemed they couldn't speak to Chara. Their ghost friend wasn't ignoring them, that was for sure. Although, this did not feel like that. This felt as if they just were not there. "Erm… I-I can't seem to t-talk to them." They blurted out, hoping to not make the kingly figure go into panic about them presumably missing.

"What do you mean?" Asgore's voice had noticeably become deeper. "They… are with you… are they not?"

Of course he had become worried. Frisk was undeterred by his change in attitude. In multiple timelines, they had seen his true anger with different experiments. So, this was nothing new. "I mean that I can't talk to them. They aren't there!"

"Why? What happened to Chara?" He had risen to his feet. Although, Frisk knew it wasn't out of hostility. It was because he was getting worried. "They couldn't have just disappeared!"

They raised their index finger as if about to make a contradicting statement. "Uh… Actually-"

Frisk was interrupted mid-sentence by a Whimsalot flying through the house doors. It seemed to be in a haste, panting and sweating from how far it must have flown. There was one thing noticeable to Frisk, however. This was new… "K-King Asgore!" The voice was feminine-like. "The G-Guard Dogs in Snowdin found many monsters trapped in ice!"

Ice? That was new. Frisk had never seen anything of the sort down there. But, they never strayed off the trail. Asgore was forced to leave the subject with Frisk behind, but he seemed to have no idea what the Whimsalot was speaking of. "Pardon? What type are they?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The smaller monster slightly tumbled on her words, "W-Well, that's the problem. W-We have no idea what these are!"

That was when it clicked in both of their minds. The timeline had been affected in the Underground as well. "Lead the way then!" Asgore exclaimed, but keeping a wary eye out for anything suspicious. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

The two had to split up to find Asriel. If they didn't act quickly, the boy could be dusted any second. What they decided on was a risky idea, but it was all they had. Sans was tasked with getting the Deku Princess back to the palace safely, while Link searched for Asriel.

Neither Link or Tatl had any idea where to even start. He could have gotten anywhere. One thing that scared them both, was one simple fact. If Asriel was dead, they would never be sure. His dust could have already floated out through the wind, and they'd never know. But, that didn't stop Link. He mustered the Courage to continue on, to find wherever Asriel had gone off to.

The fact was, Asriel had indeed left on his own accord. There was no alternate being controlling him to do so. Something in his soul had broken, and he ran off. Link didn't acknowledge the fact how brutal the insane world could be to the monster's minds. Being that Asriel was a child, who did indeed turn soulless, he may have been reminded of himself.

Bells from the Clocktower began ringing, signifying the start of the second day. He had to hurry...

* * *

 **Truth be told, Asriel was in no real danger. He had walked all the way back to Snowhead, the cold biting at the skin under his fur. While it did help to have a thick coat of the stuff, the extreme temperatures were off the charts. Yet, despite that, Asriel had a goal. He just wanted to go to the barrier. Why? He wanted to go to the one thing still familiar to him.**

This whole world as he knew it had changed. After some runs when he would see the surface as Flowey, he had grown accustomed to seeing the same old people with stupid conflicts. Normally, he was one for change. As Flowey, this would have been so interesting for him. But now…? It was hell.

That abomination that wore the mask seemed like a mirror reflection of himself. The imp was doing this because he was bored. Asriel could sense another motive, but that didn't matter. Because, whenever he would try to judge Skull Kid's actions, he would be brought back to the same conclusion: He would have done the same if given the chance.

Asriel wanted to badly to deny the things he did, but the world had its own ways of reminding him about his past horrors. He just wanted to escape from it all. But, that wasn't possible. One thing was on his mind, he just wanted to go home. Why couldn't things stay normal? It just seemed like it was not possible.

Many gaps began opening up, blocking his way to the mountain. However, the caprine was not deterred. He made use of the Flowey Mask, burrowing from one side to the other in a matter of seconds. Before he knew it, he was at the top of the mountain.

A massive blizzard was threatening to send him over the edge when he got back up to his feet. It was hard for him to prevent his teeth from chattering. But, as he looked towards the glassy barrier separating him from his family. As much guilt as he had, he just wanted to be with them. Once again, the stupid barrier stood between him and a happy ending…

He choked a sob, sliding down to his knees. To keep warm, he had to summon a small flame in his hand that could offer heat. It wasn't much, but he would be situated. Asriel wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep and everything would be back to normal when he woke up. That was the optimal choice. But, some dreams are not meant to be fulfilled.

Asriel tried to just curl up and forget all of his worries. Of course, it didn't work. He was still being bugged by all of the past events. It was all so… evil. Why couldn't it stop?  
When crunches of snow were heard coming to his direction, his ears perked up, listening for the source. While he did keep a guard up, he felt as if something was trying to help him. More like: Someone. By the height of the figure, he could tell it was not Link. But, when he squinted to get a better view, he noticed the distinct shape of the Happy Mask Salesman.

The man gave Asriel a horrible feeling whenever he was around. It was more… sinister. He believed that the Salesman wasn't just doing this to stop the moon. Which, was why as a reaction, Asriel began inching away. How was the man walking so calmly in this blizzard without showing any signs of being cold?

Yet, he kept advancing, a static expression on his face. The monster found he was no longer able to move, being that the edge of the mountain was right behind him. What did this man want? How did he even get there in the first place?

Asriel was vulnerable. He knew this too. There was nowhere to run, and he could hardly move as it was through the blizzard. His teeth chattered noisily as the Salesman finally reached him, coming to a stop. The boss monster waited for an attack. At this point, he knew what this world was like. This new world was dark, selfish, and cruel.

However, when he opened his eyes upon not feeling a blow, the Salesman was still there, eyeing him with curiosity. Or, that's what he thought. The man always kept his eyes squinted like Frisk, unless enraged. "Why so scared?" The voice made Asriel jolt. Not because it was the normal high pitch, but because of how downtrodden he sounded.

Asriel tried to study his face for any sign of deceit. What was wrong with him? Never before had that grin disappeared from his face when Asriel was around. However, it was gone, replaced with an angry grimace. He tried to form words through the raging blizzard, being only caught with a hoarse feeling in his throat. This cold was unbearable, and now that his flame was gone, his only source of warmth had vanished.

With a sigh, the Happy Mask Salesman snapped his fingers. Asriel felt some sort of warmth fold around him, and when he looked back, there was a yellow blanket around his shoulders. Sure, it didn't do too much, but he was grateful for the thought. He tried to struggle out a thank you, but couldn't muster up any words.

The man saw this, waving a dismissive hand. "Do not waste your energy." Then, without any further interrogation, he went back into silence. Asriel began to wonder why he was here? What did he want? The questioning look caught the Salesman's eye. The man sighed, scratching the back of his head. "You are wondering why I am here?"

Asriel hesitantly nodded, wrapping the blanket closer. "Truthfully, Asriel Dreemurr, I could ask you the same question." He stated, leaning slightly closer. Asriel felt a pit in his stomach at the notion. He had completely abandoned Link and Sans, hadn't he? "However, young prince, I believe I already know… You think you can give up? Don't you?"

"W-W-What…?" Asriel finally managed to force out words. However, they were extremely faint in the roaring wind that nipped at his skin under his fur.

"You believe this world is too dark… that you are giving up so easily…" The Salesman's hand clenched into a fist in anger, beginning to tremble. "It is because it reminds yourself… Is that the reason?" He didn't even need an answer. Because, as soon as he said it, Asriel lowered his head in shame. "That's what I thought…"

"I-I'm sorry…" He whispered. He would have cried, but his tears were freezing. "I-"

"You what?" That anger came back at full force. The man's eyes snapped open, revealing a bright red. "You are too much of a coward to face what you did?" Asriel had gone submissive, trying to shrink away. "Instead of amending for what you did, you decide to try and hide… Pathetic."

Somewhere, a hint of courage boiled within Asriel. He would _not_ let this man call him a coward. "I'm the coward?" He tried to get to his feet, his legs trembling under him from cold and slight fear. "Says the one who waited in a ClockTower instead of helping Link! You are no better than me!"

"At least I am making up for what I did…" The Salesman muttered in response. "There is a moon falling on us and now that imp has absorbed six souls. No one can sit around and wait anymore." This was getting on Asriel's nerves. "Are you going to to curl up and cry?" He covered his ears, trying to block out the Happy Mask Salesman. "How about you get up and show your worth."

"SHUT UP!" The unbridled rage of flames Asriel unleashed caught the Salesman off guard. The blizzard evaporated into the air when coming close, making steam rise. All sense of cold was gone. At this rate, Snowhead would probably go back to spring.

In a moment hesitation from the fury of fire, the Salesman was forced to yank a mask from his pack. A mirror appeared in front of him, reflecting the flames in another separate direction. He wasn't intending to actually hit Asriel. He was needed. However, that didn't change his immense anger.

The flames ceased. Well, the ones that were flying everywhere. Asriel was _pissed._ Fire still tingled at his fingertips. He was so enraged, that the hot mess actually emitted from the corners of his mouth.

The battle could have escalated further, but it was stopped by something. Both of the combatants could feel the massive disturbance. No, it wasn't that cliche "dark" feeling. It was quite literally, a disturbance of the earth. A massive earthquake began shaking the mountain under them. Something was coming, something _big._

And the monsters were in its sight. Even far away, all regions could feel the great disturbance. The Salesman eyed the barrier suspiciously. "It seems your friends have unleashed that which they are unable to handle…" Asriel's wide eyes stared with uncertainty at the barrier.

* * *

A few minutes ago

They should have known. They had waited far too long to get to Snowdin. Frisk suddenly began regretting stopping to talk with Asgore. If they had just followed through with checking on Papyrus, they would have been able to possibly prevent what had just occurred.

The skeleton himself was not injured, but he would be soon. Countless monsters were frozen in thick ice. Well, these weren't your typical Underground monsters. Wolf like monsters and deformed children-like skeletons were stuck in frozen ice. Other indescribable looking ones rested around. However, that wasn't the main focus.

In the center, a giant goat on all fours stood in the middle. It was frozen as well, but on its head was some red crystal, glowing with ferocity. It was trying to melt the ice. Asgore held his trident at ready, standing right next to Frisk for what was to come. The human themself held a Worn Dagger, ready for what was to come.

That was until Goht was struck with some form of purple lightning.

 **AN: PLZ DON'T KILL ME**

 **Yes, it took me long to update. We all need a break.**

 **And, I didn't have possession of the computer so it wouldn't make a difference.**

 **Also, tonight I will be opening up my Tumblr blog for questions since isn't allowed to be interactive. Keep checking my profile in the next hour or so for the update.**

 **The Goht Fight will not be next chapter. There is still a score to be settled with Sans in Woodfall. And... I'm going to rewind slightly to have a better perspective on what's going on with Toriel and Chara.**

 **Another thing to note is that I'm back to normal schedule. I'll alternate between HFD and this regularly. My goal is to get one chapter in every week.**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Signing Off.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Anger**

Well, this had been not only interesting, but extremely irritating. The stupid Deku Princess wouldn't shut up about the whole teleporting predicament. Sans wondered why he had to be the one stuck with this brat. Dealing with royalty really wasn't his specialty.

Speaking of Royalty, he was doing this on his own. Link had run off to search for Asriel. Being that the boy knew the area better than Sans himself did, the skeleton decided just to bring the princess back. It was proving to be quite the hassle. And he was put in charge of protecting a mask they had picked up after talking to that weird giant…

When the Deku Princess had heard about the monkey being punished, she became a whole new person. Sans had been lucky at first, but then she was getting angry with her father. This was not going to be a very nice reunion… It wasn't even that long of a walk for the princess to cool off before she got to the palace.

However, Sans being Sans, decided to make life easier and teleport. The Deku Princess was disoriented immediately, spinning around dizzily. "W-What is the meaning of this?" She questioned through dazed eyes.

"Took a nice shortcut." Sans explained with a small wink. The joke was funny for newcomers, and the expression she wore was priceless.

Taking her hands of her hips, the Deku Princess decided to just shake it off. "Remind me to never take one of these "shortcuts" ever again." She proceeded to skip off towards the palace, calling back only once. "Hurry up skeleton, we haven't a moment to lose." Much to her immediate surprise, he was on the other side of the wall of the Deku Palace already, with a grin on his face. "Wha- how?"

"Shortcuts."

She inhaled deeply, shutting her eyes in major annoyance, "I am not even going to try with you anymore." The two walked forward towards the two guards that sat waiting. When the two of the guards saw the princess and Sans, there were two immediate reactions.

Both popped out of the ground, spears raised. The first reaction was, "Princess! You have returned." The second was slightly different. Actually, that is an understatement. Their spears pointed at Sans's neck, keeping him in range. "YOU! What did you do with our princess!"

That was until a moment of absolute hilarity ensued. Sans thought he was only imagining that this princess would destroy anyone who got in her way, but he was oh so wrong. A glint of fury sparked in her eyes. The guards were, no pun intended, caught off guard when she jump-kicked them both off of the edge. Two splashes were heard as the guards struggled to get back to shore.

"Get your heads straight and stop listening to the hasty actions of my ignorant father!" She yelled at the two drenched guards. Sans honestly felt quite bad for them, being that Deku Scrubs were not built for swimming. Although, his gaze instead followed the princess who sternly walked by him, no words being spoken.

He made a mental note not to get on her bad side… Walking at a pace with formality, the two entered the chamber where even more Dekus were circling around a burning cauldron. Sans hadn't actually seen the inside of this place yet, but by the looks of it, this was barbaric. What did these Dekus hope to accomplish?

The Deku Princess's face turned a deep shade of enraged red as the King caught sight of her. He seemed overjoyed, "Oh, my princess! My darling princess! You are all right? I was so worried." It wouldn't last for very long…

"Foolish… you foolish father!" _And thus, the Deku Princess body slammed her dad to the ground, asserting fear amongst the guards._ Sans tried to hold back a snicker when she whirled around on the Deku Guards, eyes narrowing. "WHAT are you doing?! Let that monkey go this instant!" She even was trembling with anger.

Without question, the guards immediately dispersed, untying the monkey and bringing it to safety from certain doom. All the while, Sans just watched, taking in how weird this world's inhabitants could be. He had accepted his fate that there were going to be many ridiculous things for the rest of the journey.

The monkey was set to its feet, breathing a sigh of relief that it would not be tortured. All anger in the room had ceased. One thing that just begged Sans's attention was there were two things he had noticed from ClockTown and Woodfall, the inhabitants had a general mood. Being the judge, he could notice these small things. Patience and Justice were his two main attributes, however, perseverance was a third, weaker one.

When looking to the inhabitants of both areas in the past, it just seemed like the people in ClockTown didn't want to believe the moon was falling. Denial. The people of Woodfall pointed fingers at whatever was closest to ventilate. They did not know what to turn to… Anger. The course of emotions was all too familiar to Sans.

These were the first two stages of grief. What this meant? Sans was trying to work it out in his head. This world was strange, but there had to be a meaning to this. Symbolism seemed to just scream out in this world. He put the idea in the back of his skull, trying to focus on the task at hand.

The high-pitched voice of the Deku Princess brought him back to reality in the palace. "Oh, Mr. Monkey, I am truly sorry. Father does such rash things when he's worried about me." _Anger._

Waving a dismissive hand, the monkey shook off nearly being tortured like it was nothing. "I understand, Princess. Forget about that." _It's hard to forget nearly watching a friend being boiled._ Sans noted. "Has the temple been returned to normal?"

"Why yes, thanks to Mr. Skeleton and that green clad boy from before. I am very, truly grateful."

The monkey's interest was turned on Sans himself. "Really? I did not tell you how to open the temple. Did you help the boy, Mr. Skeleton?"

"It's Sans." He stated, "And yeah, he had to go do something…"

"Well, tell the boy I said thank you for keeping the promise. And that flower and you as well… We owe a great deed to you…" The monkey gave a bow of reverence to Sans, much to his surprise. "As a symbol of our gratitude, our butler has prepared a little something for you. Please accept it. You'll find it in the shrine that will be to your right when you leave the palace."

"Got it." Sans lazily responded. He may be able to go over there if he made it quick. The monkey and princess seemed to take their place in the room. It seemed it was time for him to take his leave.

He waved, gaining a bow from all the Dekus and the monkey that were present in the room. Being respected like this was so strange for him. When he walked out, the notice of the two Deku Scrubs alive and well put him slightly at ease that no one was killed in the water. Although, when he looked for the shrine, all he saw was Lily Pads stretching out around the palace.

With a sigh, he realized what he would have to do. Mass teleporting over lily pads would be quite interesting, being that he would have to time it perfectly if he didn't want to get wet. This would be annoying...

* * *

At the beginning of the time loop…

Chara had expected to get wrapped up in Toriel's embrace immediately. That was what she would do in a circumstance like this. The motherly figure would have done the same thing even if either of her children simply scraped their leg.

However, that didn't happen. Toriel was unmoving, expression unreadable. Never before had Chara seen Toriel like this. Even when dying, she was normal. Except for if… genocide was committed. Which, in this case, it was not. What would spur this emotionless lack of action from her?

The silence was sending chills down Chara's spine. This was so out of character for their mother to do. They tried acting, "Mom? Are you-"

"Ha...ha…" As soon as they tried to talk, Toriel quickly had interrupted what they were trying to say. Now, at least she was speaking. However, it was words Chara did not want to hear. "What are you? Is this some filthy trick?" A malevolent gaze that was set on the human made them shiver.

Toriel wouldn't act like this. This was not something that was taken slightly in Chara's mind. If anything, it made them feel an emotion they had not been able to experience in a long time. _Fear._ It was faint, but it was surely there. Pains of having emotions again… "Listen, I don't know what you're on about mom. I'm your child…"

"My child died long ago." Toriel was trying to keep a stern composure, but the tears in the corners of her eyes betrayed her. "I thought I had moved on from my children's death… but I suppose I am not as strong as I thought."

Did she really believe they weren't there? That this was some sort of hallucination? Had the death of the two of them really affected her that much? After all, the possibility was not off the table. It had yet to be explored what Toriel would react to if either of them came back. Sure, it had been tried while Chara was with Frisk. However, the mother would just shake it off, and ask them never to use that name again.

In retrospect, this should have been expected. But, seeing how broken Toriel was, it finally brought forth feelings of emotions. Guilt and sympathy arose from their soul, or what they thought was a soul. "Mom… I'm right here."

Fire began igniting above the boss monster's head. "Stop calling me that." More came into life around the darkened room, increasing the temperature of the surrounding air.

Their soul began emerging from their chest. What they saw unnerved them. The soul came out of their chest, full and red. However, as soon as it was fully visible, the red on the outsides began turning completely black. The edges grew darker and darker. It was as if the soul was depleting itself…

The mother did not notice, looking right through Chara. In this situation, Chara would immediately strike anyone who threatened them. They were more inclined to fighting than sparing. However, that was when they did not have a soul and were tied to Frisk. Now, they actually felt guilt for even considering attacking their mom.

However, the emotions seemed weak. Granted, they were feeling compassion which they hadn't felt in forever. It just didn't seem all _there._ They decided to ACT. Reason seemed like the best option. Toriel wasn't properly thinking. Scratch that, she was thinking properly. Who would believe that their child had been resurrected when it had not happened before?

Taking a step forward, they tried to reach the monster. "Mom, please, I know you don't believe I am really here. Just stop fighting and we can talk."

No response of words came from her. Instead, she raised her hand to the air, lines of fire crossing each other in the air before flying upon Chara. They had seen this attack many times over various resets. They stood still as the fire nearly touched them, but curved outwards and then back in behind them.

What they were not expecting was a line of orange fire on the left and blue fire on the right. They panicked, moving slightly. The orange passed through, but they were hit head on by the blue. They swatted at the flame on their shoulder, trying to put in out.

4/8 HP

Their eyes widened, realizing the gravity of what this smaller soul had upon them. Their HoPe was lower. And… what was that attack from Toriel? She had never done that… This was going to be bad. They tried ACTing again. This one was more of a plea. "Please, stop fighting! This isn't solving anything!"

This had not worked before. Even with Frisk, ACTing never worked. Maybe if they just kept refusing to fight… A still fireball manifested in Toriel's right palm. She swung her arm to the side, many individual fireballs spawned from it, flying towards Chara. Once again, whips of fire began swinging from the sides. Recognizing the pattern, they dodged the initial fire, running through the orange. The blue narrowly passed through them when they froze on instinct.

Boss Monsters truly were powerful. Yet, Chara could still tell she was holding back. How strong could this monster _really_ get. They did not want to find out. Their whole instinct was urging them to fight. It was just stupid emotions that were getting in the way. "I won't fight you mom." _Curse this soul._ They thought.

"You are nothing but my mind playing tricks on me." The harsh words stung. "Do you believe this has not happened before? I know what you are… You are a reminder of how I failed Asriel and Chara. So please, leave me alone." Fire began falling from the ceiling, swinging back and forth in an unpredictable manner. Blue and orange flames began erupting from the ground below them. Unable to predict where they would pop up they took a direct hit from an orange flame, followed directly by a regular one.

0/8 HP

Had Toriel really just…? She wouldn't, this was not possible. They had to be dreaming. Was this some sort of dream Frisk was having on the surface? They looked down at their hands in disbelief, red glitches appearing all over their body. Toriel held her hand over her snout, realization striking her. Chara wouldn't die. It couldn't end like this.

They refused.

They stood up, legs trembling under them, before falling right back onto the rocky floor under them. Black engulfed their vision, the figure of Toriel trying to shake them awake.

* * *

When they woke up, all they could see was a blur. They tried to make out different shapes in the haze of vision, but it just seemed impossible to comprehend anything around them. The only thing they knew was they had to wake up.

The small fragment of a corrupted soul that they had left pulsed with life above them. They had to hold on, that's all Chara knew. It just seemed so far away to wake up… Calls of despair could be heard above them, pained yells that were calling them back. They tried to reach out, to say something back, but nothing worked.

Above the screams, and above the pain, they heard one familiarity. It was that song. It was as if it was calling out to them, begging them to accept its healing. They offered their being, for their soul to be saved. They wanted to go on.

The undefined images around them began coming into focus. Hearing became more distinct. Chara could finally feel their body again. And with that, they could hear the same voice they had heard before. It was Toriel, their mother. Her warm arms were wrapped around the human. The wet feeling of tears could be felt dripping onto the back of their shirt.

Her faint voice came out, wracked with a mixture of joy and sadness. "M-My child… I'm s-so so s-sorry…" The mother sniffed, trying to stay strong and speak. "I… I… how? I hurt you… I-"

Chara found themselves sinking further into her embrace. They couldn't deny that the feeling of her embrace reminded them of the many times before they died. It felt so surreal to be back. "Mom… please, I'm all right."

"There… t-there is no e-excuse for what I d-did to you." Toriel protested, wiping a tear from her eye. "You t-tried to tell me, and I was s-so blind."

"Mom, you just went through your child coming back to life… Please, calm down." They tried so hard to make her calm down. However, it did not seem possible to calm the motherly monster. "And how are you supposed to take this and Asriel being back alive as w-"

Toriel jolted upright, putting a finger over their lips. Her expression was completely and utterly surprised. However, there was a sternness to her composure. "You did not just say…" Chara simply nodded, and the expression on Toriel's face was priceless. She leapt up from the bed Chara had just acknowledged they were laying on, crazed eyes darting everywhere. "WHERE?" She turned to the human, giving them a shake reminiscent of the Happy Mask Salesman. "WHERE IS MY SON?"

"Woah, mom, calm down." They said for the fiftieth time, removing her hands off of their shoulders. "He… he's in good care on the surface."

She came to a grinding halt, arching a brow. "T-The Surface? How?"

"That's compli-"

A loud crash shook the whole entire Underground, interrupting the half explanation. A feeling of dread creeped into both of their souls. In unison, they both forgot about the ordeal with Asriel, but focused on what the hell had the strength to shake the mountain like that. "What… was that?" Chara questioned in shock.

* * *

Link gasped for breath, running up the path to Snowhead. This was the only place he could think of since Asriel was not in ClockTown. Tatl was flying right behind him, a trail of white light trailing behind her. They were both trying so hard not to stop at all.

Not to mention, Link was never the best runner. If only he still had the bunny hood, this would be much easier. But, he couldn't be complaining now.

It scared him, knowing that he could have passed the remains of the boy at any moment. A pile of dust could easily have been swept away in the wind. However, he refused to believe Asriel had allowed himself to die. The monster would be able to fend for himself, hopefully. But, he knew he didn't have much time.

Asriel was too kind for his own good. While he would fight back, he could never see the boy straight up killing someone without hesitation. That hesitation could be the time needed to an attacker to strike. Link shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

He was running down the path to Snowhead Mountain itself. That was when something horrible shook the ground under him, causing instability. Tatl hid in his hood when the winds began shifting because of the powerful force acting upon them. Link was forced to get on the ground, clinging on for dear life.

What had just happened? Link asked himself this when it finally stopped. There were only two times he felt a quake close to that. There was the moon crashing down, and Goht's awakening. And, since the moon was not falling, that only left one thing. Goht was loose.

Getting to his feet, Link still tried to get to the top of the mountain. The snow hindered him slightly, but he mustered the courage to fight through the cold environment. He finally reached the peak, instant relief and regret washing over him. Asriel was laying in the snow, eyes closed and small shreds of ice sticking to his fur.

He was not dust, but his condition did not look good. Link was at a loss of what to do. He didn't have anything to warm him up with. Tatl was already looking at his stats, her expression not giving any good hopes for Link. "A-Asriel… he's going to freeze. Someone definitely attacked him."

He rushed over to Asriel's side trying to locate anything in his inventory that could help. Much to his dismay, he could not find anything. He noticed Asriel was twitching, but couldn't get up. He was going to die from cold.

Link placed a hand on Asriel's head. _His body was so… so cold._ Unable to know what else he could do, Link tried to use his own body temperature for warmth. He wrapped his arms around Asriel, one reaching for the Ocarina.

If Asriel wasn't able to make it, Link wanted to give him peace. He began playing the Song of Healing, praying Asriel would not freeze. He hoped Asriel would be able to hear the notes playing through his head, to know he would be all right.

* * *

A glowing purple fairy flew aimlessly through the void. He was trying to find his way in the endless darkness. Skull Kid had betrayed him, abandoning him to this endless despair. He would never be able to see his sister again, because he trusted his corrupt friend.

A shiver wracked his being when he ran into a body hand. He had to readjust himself, groaning in pain. When he looked up at who he had hit, his wings lowered as he cowered away. A skeleton with a grinning cracked smile gazed upon him. "Hello… Tael. You appear lost."

Little did the fairy know that he had just run into one of the most powerful monsters in existence.

 **The plot thickens.**

 **Goht battle may be next chapter, or at least the intro to it.**

 **I had an interesting time executing this chapter. I hope I did well. ^-^**

 **Have any feedback? I'd love to hear it.**

 **Have anything you'd like me to draw? Visit my tumblr!**

 **Search "bennetthedrummer" on tumblr and request!**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Signing Off**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Release of Goht (so creative right?)**

An hour before the Release of Goht

Thank god the River Person was effective. If it was intentional or just some strange coincidence, Frisk did not know. However, the boat that the hooded monster sailed with had doubled in its original size. Which, this was completely convenient because of Asgore's size. There had to be some strange shenanigans behind this occurrence, but it did not matter with the task at hand.

Much to their surprise for the second time, the boat suddenly leapt from the water and into the air. Frisk had seen this before, but it was shocking every time when a boat started running across water. It took them both time to reorient themselves, but the River Person was standing like nothing had happened.

As usual, while they were speeding along the river, the River Person spoke in a cryptic tone. "Tra la la! You wear a mask for so long, you forget who you were beneath it!" Frisk and Asgore shared an uneasy glance between each other. What the River Person said always either had a meaning or was some random line that it loved confusing them with.

As they kept speeding to Snowdin, the human was deep in thought. They were trying to pinpoint the relation of a mask. They KNEW that there was something that they should be remembering. It seemed to have dawned on Asgore first. He glanced between the River Person who was turned away, and then to Frisk. He whispered, trying to keep an eye on the River Person. He did not want them to know about the past timeline, or that there were timelines at all.

"Frisk," The human turned their head slightly, seemingly annoyed that their thought process was interrupted. "That imp on the mountain when we came to the surface… is this what they speak of?"

The image popped into the human's head as soon as he mentioned it. That was what they were looking for. The question was, why did it take them so long to remember being nearly killed, then jumping off of a mountain? Or, could they just be weakened in remembering after having a broken leg.

The boat slowed to a stop at Snowdin. Frisk and Asgore were both extremely thankful for being able to be on solid land again. With a wave to the River Person, both of them set off to find wherever these frozen monsters were. Apparently, they were deep in the forest itself. However, it had been established that everyone would meet in the town of Snowdin to check out whatever this was.

As soon as the strange pair entered the town itself, they could see confusion everywhere. First of all, Monster Kid was running around the crowded Royal Guard that was conversing about the situation. He was quite a nuisance, disturbing the Royal Guard while they were trying to gather any information on what could have happened.

Two figures were very distinguishable. Above the heads of the Canine Unit, a red pony-tail and a white skull could be seen. Undyne and Papyrus were in the crowd as well. Doggo noticed movement, turning his head to the boss monster and human duo. His ears perked up slightly, seeing that the two were not fighting. "Hey! Guys, take a look at this!"

The rest of the Royal Guard's heads turned, gazing in surprise. Neither Frisk nor Asgore were fighting, which was odd. The only ones who hadn't turned to see them were Undyne and Papyrus, who seemed to be in a world of their own. Frisk could just barely pick up the conversation. "What do you mean your brother is gone?"

"I MEAN THAT HE WAS NOT THERE WHEN I WENT TO WAKE HIM UP!" Scratch that, Papyrus was so loud that the whole Underground could probably hear him. But, they had already run into a bad occurrence that would be caused by their actions. Sans was on the surface, and there was no possible way someone could explain that. This timeline had caused so many errors it was not even funny.

The now distressed captain of the Royal Guard groaned, placing a hand on her head. "So? Sans could actually be doing his job for once. Maybe he is actually deciding to put an effort into the place around here." Honestly, Frisk would have liked to think that explanation would do the trick.

However, no one, NO ONE in the Underground would ever believe that Sans would do his job. The few times he actually did, it was to pull a prank on someone. Papyrus knew this better than anyone. "UNDYNE… SANS… WOULD NOT DO HIS JOB IF THE WORLD DEPENDED ON IT…"

The human winced at the irony in that statement. Sans had done that… more times than they cared to admit.

Undyne's one good eye narrowed. He had a good point. "Well, I don't see where else-" The captain was cut off when she finally noticed the other guards staring at something. That was when she noticed the king and her "bestie" standing there expectantly. She glanced between the two, as if trying to understand what was going on. However, in a split second, she was yelling, "ASGORE! HUMAN! YOU TWO AREN'T FIGHTING! YES!"

*Spear of Justice intensifies*

"Um…" Asgore began sweating nervously. "Undyne, please, put the spear down."

The warrior actually had not noticed she was holding a spear above her head. As soon as Asgore asked her, she dispelled the magical spear and resumed. "Sorry! I'm just pumped that you two haven't fought!"

Oh right, they were supposed to be in some over-dramatic fight at the barrier. Well, apparently Undyne took that well. "WAIT… WHY WOULD THEY BE FIGHTING UNDYNE?" Papyrus inquired, tilting his skull slightly. _Oh right, he had no clue about the whole killing any human thing._

"Erm, Papyrus…" Asgore arched a brow. "Did… no one ever-"

"ANYWAY!" Undyne interrupted, trying to retain Papyrus's innocence. It was not very wise to teach Papyrus about the horrors of the world. Sans would bring hell. "So, Asgore, you heard about what's going on in Snowdin forest?"

"Indeed I have." A sense of tension once again passed between the members of the Royal Guard. Dogamy and Dogaressa whispered some words of concern that Frisk was not able to hear. "Would you like to lead me there?"

"Yeah, you guys follow behind." She eyed Frisk with a questioning look, "If you and Papyrus want to come, stay near the Guards. Although, I don't think what you're going to see can harm you." Frisk and Papyrus both nodded with enthusiasm. Plus, the human was not going to let anyone dust if anything went wrong. Undyne motioned a hand in the Eastern Direction of Snowdin Town. "All right! Let's go!"

The first part of the walk was quite uneventful to be honest. The whole trek was nothing new to Frisk since they had been on this trail so many times during various resets. However, they reached the area where the conveniently shaped lamp was situated, and then things got interesting.

They look an immediate right, and began heading through the thick woods. This was new, _very_ new. The forest had never seemed like it had any significance during normal runs. Even when they tried to investigate the thick trees, something just… kept them from going there. However, they were able to finally go through the thick expanse of trees.

The leaves above blocked out most of the artificial light coming from above. The deeper the group went, the harder it was to see. Asgore had noticed, generating a bright fireball in his hand to illuminate the area. Frisk had never actually experienced Asgore's fire used in a non offensive way…

Now that they thought about it, it seemed as if they were bound to a set of rules. Flowey had said during _those_ timelines, that he had "done everything". Frisk… had many options. However, they were not as numerous. It was hard to explain, but Frisk had only done certain routes. Their routes were only affected by who they hurt, and who they spared. It didn't matter if they beat monsters within an inch of their life and then spared, or if they were a little brat to every monster. **It was all the same.**

Flowey had been able to affect the timelines in many ways. Simply causing one different action, or taking longer would get him a different result. With Frisk, they could stay in the Ruins for months. Sans and Papyrus would always be waiting in the same place, with the same attitude. That did not make any sense, but it was just that way. There had to be some reason behind this. It couldn't just be some pure coincidence.

"PSST, HUMAN." The semi-whispering voice of Papyrus cut out their thought process. They glanced to him, showing that they acknowledged his presence. "I-I HAVE BEEN WONDERING… YOU AND MY BROTHER ARE GOOD FRIENDS, CORRECT?" The human nodded in response, knowing where this was going. "WELL… HE… HE DISAPPEARED, AND WILL NOT ANSWER HIS PHONE. I-I'M WORRIED."

A bead of sweat dripped down their forehead. What should they say? "I'm sure he's fine wherever he is Paps."

"THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE TELLS ME…" A saddened look formed on the skeleton's face. "BUT… SANS ALWAYS ANSWERS CALLS FROM ME. HE WOULD NEVER JUST LEAVE WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION…" Papyrus paused, glancing away. "I-I'M SCARED… I FEEL AS IF… THERE'S NO HOPE."

What would make him feel that? "Papyrus, there's no reason to feel that! Sans has only been gone for a little while. He probably just forgot his phone or lost it…"

The taller skeleton's normally happy expression froze into a neutral one. His fist clenched as he continued walking, head held low. "STOP, STOP LYING." Frisk flinched at the sudden anger coming from him. This wasn't like him at all. "I'M SO TIRED OF EVERYONE TREATING ME LIKE I'M NAIVE. I DESERVE TO KNOW THINGS TOO… PLEASE, I WILL DO ANYTHING, JUST… TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS."

Why was Papyrus bargaining? Wait a minute… Their mind seemed to think of some connection between the emotions, but they could not find it. Instead, Frisk tried to find a suitable answer in their head. "Papyrus, if I told you… you wouldn't believe me…"

"HUMAN…" Papyrus's patient attitude returned. "WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK I WOULD NOT BELIEVE YOU? WE ARE FRIENDS AFTER ALL, RIGHT?" The skeleton was trying so hard not to lose himself. "I… THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS BELIEVE YOU."

Frisk visibly jolted, the words bringing back a harsh reminder.

 _*Papyrus is sparing you._

 _Why was he sparing them? They were a murderer, a good for nothing piece of garbage. They had chosen this route, but the skeleton, Papyrus, did not fight them. He believed in them, something that was rare in Frisk's life. Yet, the human threw it all away._

 _They reared a gloved hand back, striking Papyrus straight in his skull._

 _Papyrus smiled. "I still believe in you…" Even while he was dying... "You can do a little better…" Even while his whole existence was breaking to pieces… "Even if you don't think so…" Even when his life, his future, and his hope had been taken away. "I-I promise…" He still grinned as his dust was released into the air. His soul shattered, joining the rest of the fallen monsters._

 _ **Even through his dying breaths…**_

Frisk felt tears stinging at their eyes when they came back to their senses. That was their first time killing everyone. Oh, so much had changed since then. The first Genocide Run, it took them so long to go through with killing. It was so hard to strike down the monsters they had called family. But, then it just became a routine, a route they could take if they were bored.

This truly was a game.

It was some sick twisted game, made to satisfy the ones who would never have enough.

And now? Now the rules had been changed against them. They were thankful that things had changed. Link had proven there was good. That boy was a true hero, striking down the corrupt, and helping anyone along the way, them included. And he would never stop until it was all over. To Link, this was not a game.

Link thought about everything in a different perspective from when they met him. He used his powers for good. The LOVE was there, but Link never distanced himself. He repaid his debt through healing others.

 _Wait… Healing…_

 _The Song of Healing…_

 _Chara was missing… so…_

 _Had Chara moved on? Or… had something else happened to them?_

They finally realized Papyrus was still waiting for an answer. He was gazing off into the distance, smile completely gone from his face. Papyrus deserved to know. He was Sans's brother, and the shorter skeleton would want Frisk to ease him of worry. "He… he's on the surface."

Silence passed between the two. The tension that Papyrus gained could be cut with a knife. However, Frisk did not want to cut anything with a knife right now. Finally, after minutes of that dreadful quiet, Papyrus smiled, "Human… Frisk." Their eyes widened in shock. Papyrus had never known their name in this timeline. "Thank you… thank you for being honest with me…"

"Wha-"

"It's quite odd, actually…" The two had strayed far back from the group as to not be heard by anyone. "Not even Sans was able to notice… I guess I'm an amazing actor, huh Frisk?"

"I-I don't understand…" Could… he…?

"Yes, Sans and I… we are just the same. I never told him that I was able to see what he saw…" A chill ran down Frisk's spine at his words. "I did not want my brother to worry… His hope went down every day… so… I tried to not press more stress onto him…" Papyrus's expression had gone unreadable. "I have accepted what I see Frisk, and I have accepted that we can only get better from our mistakes…"

The human was confused. He was being so vague. "I… what do you mean Papyrus?"

"I still believe in you Frisk." The words stung again. "No matter how many times you strike me to dust for fun, no matter how many times I could have stopped you and saved a timeline… I did not fight back. It's because I still believe you can do the right thing… and you are doing just that." Panic began settling in. Papyrus could _remember resets._

They were on the verge of tears, childish tendencies catching up to them. "I-I'm so… sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Papyrus would have none of that, giving them a pat on the back. "Don't apologize now. Actions speak better than words, Frisk. We can still fix what you have done, and I will help you the whole way…"

Frisk felt like they were going to cry. How could they have been blessed with a friend like this? Even Asgore remembered, and he forgave them. Hell, Asgore had not even brought it up, but he did not fear Frisk either. Asriel had forgiven them, even after betraying him so many times… Why? Why… They didn't deserve their kindness.

No matter how many times they were killed by monsters, killing them was an act of vengeance. Their first genocide, they thought it as self-defense to justify what they were doing. That changed after Papyrus. They knew that they were no longer doing it out of "self-defense". This was pure curiosity…

Light began peeking through the trees, making both Frisk and Papyrus gaze ahead. They had reached a clearing. It was extremely large for one, but the size was dwarfed compared to what rested in the center. A giant, mechanical goat was frozen in a large chunk of ice.

It looked terrifying.

Dogamy and Dogaressa protectively raised their halberds, just in case somehow the beast was freed. The other members of the Canine Unit followed suit, except for Doggo who had no clue what they were looking at, because it wasn't moving.

Undyne summoned a spear to her hand, just in case. Both her and Asgore walked through the area, taking note of other smaller cubes of ice. Wolf-like monsters were frozen as well. There were many others, numerous amounts even. It was chilling…

No, that was just the air.

Everyone was equally confused about the spectacle. There was nothing like this in the Underground before. An echoing laugh filled the surrounding area, making everyone jolt and raise weapons, including Frisk who had the Worn Dagger with them.

The laugh was familiar… and they were met with a familiar face. Or, a familiar mask in that matter. However, he looked so different. And, literally everyone in the area knew why. Six dimmed souls rested in the six wings, trapped to do his will. "Tee hee!" That childish giggle escaped his lips. "Wow, it's funny how all of you decide to run right into your own deaths instead of staying away from the giant abomination!"

 **-1**

The Skull Kid's head whirled to the fish warrior who had spears flying all around her head. The attack had done damage, but not much at all. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THOSE SOULS!"

"Pfft…" The Masked Imp snorted. "You care about these human souls when you're all about to be dead. Get morals straight lady."

"Hypocritical coming from the likes of you…" Asgore retorted, his massive trident whipping at his side. "Give back those souls, or else."

"Awh, you're gonna poke me with your fork?" He talked so… casually… "Nah, leave the poking to my friend over here…" He motioned to the frozen Goht under him. "Y'know, the previous monster was killed pretty easily by that stupid boy… I wonder how you all will cope…"

Frisk knew the feeling all too well. Skull Kid probably knew very well Goht was defeatable, but he just wanted to watch the fun. They brandished the knife, determination flashing in their eyes. "We are ready for whatever you can throw at us brat."

"Psh, name calling? All time low for you!" He performed a backflip, a charged yellow bullet firing into the ice. Many smaller ones began firing into the rest of the frozen monsters. The lodged bullets began glowing, heat thawing the ice. "I mean, come on Frisk, even if you _can_ beat this thing, you don't even realize what's already happened!"

They arched a brow, keeping their knife ready. Goht was still thawing, but his head was moving. "What are you talking about?"

"That stupid boy did it!" He eagerly responded. "He managed to separate you and ghost buddy, but split your soul! And you know what that does…" Realization hit them… _No… they couldn't have lost the ability._ "BINGO! So, let's play a game with no do-overs, shall we?"

"T-That doesn't change that we won't let you get away with hurting others!" They yelled back. "We'll come back, stronger than ever."

The Mask on his face trembled with amusement. "Oh… yeah… say that to the dying prince on the surface. So much for strong when you can't defend one monster…" He vanished in thin air, leaving Goht to do the rest.

Frisk yelled after him, the words replaying over and over again. " **What did you do to Asriel?"**

Their words were unheard as Goht was freed completely. A mighty roar shook the whole entire Underground, as many pings of souls were heard.

And Frisk was pissed.

 **AN: LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!**

 **Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting.**

 **Another chapter may be out later this weekend as well :3**

 **Also, Lynja, I'm working on that request. I just am trying to find time.**

 **Did anyone see the stages of grief? What could they mean... Eee Hee Hee**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Signing Off**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Masked Mechanical Monster-Goht**

"You cannot be serious…" Toriel's worried voice resonated through the room. They both had finally recovered from the initial shock of the quake. But, many aftershocks were shaking the Underground. Both were utterly confused on what was causing these enormous tremors.

However, Chara was not just going to stand there. Everything was shaking around them, as the pounding of something huge relentlessly persisted. The human had a soul now, and emotions were making them worry about whoever was near whatever was making that.

Of course, their mother would be persistent. "My child, there could be danger out there…" Who wouldn't after just finding out their child had risen from the dead? It wasn't unjustified that she did not want Chara leaving. It was just fear that she would lose them again.

Toriel had already let many children leave the Ruins, and none had returned. She still had no news on what had happened to Frisk. It worried her, but she was sure Frisk was still out there. She _had_ to believe it was the case. If not, Asgore would have already shattered the barrier…

Of course, Chara knew this. It was a rational fear. Telling her that Frisk was alive still would lead to even more questions that they did not have time for in the immediate moment. "Look, trust me on this. I know how to handle myself out there." That many runs would definitely put you out of any danger.

The one thing they did fear was that nothing like this had happened, ever. It could be something completely new and unpredictable. If their soul had really started fading like they had seen while fighting Toriel, was the power of loading still in their hands? Maybe Frisk would have an idea. Where was that kid anyway?

"But, your… soul." The mother spoke in worry, motioning to their chest. "It is still so fragile. I do not want you risking your life outside."

Chara sighed in annoyance. If they did not have a soul right now, they would have just cut their mom down to get passed her. Which, now with a soul, felt like a horrible thing to ever consider doing in the first place. Now, they were stuck with trying to instead convince the overprotective mother to let them out of the Ruins.

They thought for a moment for a response. Toriel would not listen to pleading, then they'd have to be a tad more rude. "No, my soul is fine. Mom, if you really believe there is something dangerous out there, shouldn't you, the Queen of Monsters, be doing something?"

That seemed to hit home. Toriel flinched backwards slightly, hurt in her eyes. She wouldn't step down. "I am no longer Queen of people that murder innocents. I am merely concerned for your safety."

The offensive side of Chara was coming back. "Oh yeah, you abandoned everyone else to stay in the Ruins, when you could have swayed everyone. Asgore is so broken right now, that he-" They bit their tongue. It hadn't actually happened in this timeline… but they had indeed seen it. Asgore would kill himself if Flowey didn't end him on his own…

He was broken beyond belief, and their mother had made him that way. Then again, they weren't completely innocent either. Chara _was_ the reason the Underground was the way it was. They were the whole reason this situation had even started. Blaming it all on Toriel was a foolish and hypocritical decision.

"He what?" Toriel asked, face emotionless. "What did Asgore do this time?" She waited for an answer, but received none. "I left because I would not take part in the slaughter of children. Neither will I let an unknowing monster hurt you."

They tried to evade the question about _what_ he did. However, they needed to get out of here and find out what was going on. This timeline was so bizarre already, that any disturbances needed to be found out. "Then why don't you come if you're _so_ worried. Because you aren't stopping me."

"Stop being so persistent! I won't let you d-"

 **-10**

Chara's incoming fist collided with the mother's face, catching her off guard with the hit. Their fighting tendencies were not gone. While Toriel was stunned by the blow, the human ran out from their bedroom, making a sprint for the basement. They had to get out of there.

By the time they had leapt the railing and were headed down the large hallway, thundering footsteps were heard from upstairs. They didn't have much time to get the hell out before Toriel caught up. She was calling after them frantically, but they didn't listen.

* * *

 ***Masked Mechanical Monster-Goht…**

 **1000 ATK 10000 DEF**

Goht was quickly changing after being struck by Skull Kid's magic. The horns on the front of the goat's head were growing longer. With a blinding flash, they began glowing a bright purple. It's eyes turned a dark shade of red, glowing as well.

Frisk noticed an eye on its back, peeking out every now and then. It was being covered by a translucent purple shield made of magic. If they had to guess, it was important. The menacing beast became ten times more threatening when its metallic armor it wore became reinforced with magic. Or… was that just its body. Electrical currents darted across its body, making anyone striking have to be extremely careful.

Their soul had popped out of their chest, shining with defiance against the beast. Brandishing the Worn Dagger, Frisk prepared for whatever this beast could do to them. However, they felt a stinging pain resonate from within their soul.

12/12 HP

It felt like they were being ripped apart from the inside. And they could see why. Their soul seemed to be breaking apart. The outside layer stayed mostly intact, but it was the area in the middle that fell away completely. An empty black void in the shape of a soul was all that remained in the center.

They could even feel their hope depleting.

Did this have to do with that the Skull Kid said about Chara?

The mechanical creature roared, beginning a charge on the Canine Unit. Dogamy and Dogaressa were the first to have a reaction. Their halberds flashed out of their robes as Goht made his charge. They both swung their massive axes in on its head, trying to possibly gain a hit on its skull.

They were only met with a shock. Not the emotional shock, a literal one. The electricity around its armored body rendered melee hits useless. Frisk began sweating when they realized wolves were surrounding them and Papyrus. The first thing Frisk tried was checking these new monsters.

*Wolfos

They completely forgot that without Chara, they could not see the stats. All they knew was the name. Great, now they didn't even know how to reason with it. Could it even be reasoned with? There were maybe four circling the two of them. How would this work out?

Two ran in as the other kept their distance. However, they were fairly slow. Papyrus summoned defensive bones, as to try not to hurt the offending monsters. The wolves had no idea how the attacks worked, and instead completely ran straight through, trying to slash at the human and skeleton.

Papyrus was ready, turning both of their souls blue and sending them as far away as possible. The two others once again charged in. Frisk had spent lifetimes recognizing battle patterns. This was simpler than it looked. They would run around, and then come in for a standard strike.

The Wolfos slashed at them with its claws. They were easily parried by a few knife blows. Papyrus summoned a bone staff in his right hand, hitting the Wolfos across the head and sending it sprawling through the snow.

Goht was causing havoc, tearing through the guard dogs like it was nothing. Doggo was flipping out, seeing that Goht was constantly moving. That began giving Papyrus an idea. He'd need to get rid of all the smaller monsters in pursuit as they would indeed be a problem.

Undyne took command, trying to stop Goht. She first attempted turning its soul green. However, a purple barrier made itself known, blocking the soul changing effect. It roared, enraged at the warrior. Lesser Dog and Greater Dog raised their spears, trying to protect their leader. She did not need it.

Readying her magic, she flung a fist upwards. Spears began tearing from the ground, flying higher an higher until reaching a stopping point. They rained from the heavens, pelting Goht, blow after blow. The metallic spears clanked harmlessly off of its armor, only leaving scratches. This thing was nearly indestructible.

Robed goblins emerged from the woods, a fire staff with one and an ice staff with another. Frisk began sweating, cursing at just how many enemies there were out here. The guard was going to get overwhelmed easily. Goht was the main issue, but if they all focused on him, his buddies could take them out unexpectedly.

Before Goht could charge Undyne with its horns, Asgore had already slashed with his trident. He pulled it sideways, clashing with the beast's horns. They came to a deadlock, both goat monsters pushing with extreme ferocity. _How powerful could boss monsters even get?_ Asgore was definitely holding back. Was it for the safety of the surrounding area?

Papyrus had an idea of how to handle Goht, but he just needed to get free from these monsters. Dogamy and Dogaressa were stuck fighting with ice statues that began forming from the ground. They fired ice bolts at the Dogi, trying to freeze them with the intense magic. This was getting overwhelming. They both tried to block with their halberds, but it was getting difficult to keep up. Even Greater Dog and Lesser Dog were focusing for once.

The goblins that had come from the woods were teleporting everywhere. Frisk had no idea what exactly they were, but the combination of fire and ice attacks was confusing. It was Undyne who was forced to deal with them. She was firing spears every direction, trying to land a hit. They were dodging effortlessly.

However, they stopped for a moment, charging a powerful attack. That was all the time Undyne needed. She swiped a spear across. The goblins did not even notice what she tried to do. Green magic enveloped them, holding them into place. The strange thing that Frisk noticed was the lack of a soul… Shouldn't they have one? Or were they completely unable to feel compassion?

The goblins found that they weren't able to move. Undyne was able to send spears their way. They were unable to defend, getting speared straight in the chest. Life disappeared from their eyes as they turned straight to ash. Frisk choked down the memory of them doing the same to many other monsters in the past.

Another wolfos leapt from the snow, trying to gain another hit on the human. Luckily, these enemies were predictable as usual. They leapt out of the way, avoiding the strike. Papyrus was struggling against them as well. There were so many now.

Asgore was sweating now, trying to hold back Goht. Both were pushing as hard as they possibly could. The king's eyes snapped open, fire burning around his trident. It pelted the armor of the beast, but didn't even leave a scratch. The magic protecting it was too strong. How would they get in?

Goht's horns began glowing brighter. It responded with a searing burn in Asgore's soul. It was not physical damage. It seemed like some defense mechanism. He was forced to release his defense, dodging to the side. Goht didn't begin the charge immediately. It reared on its back hooves, charging purple lightning from its horns.

Everyone prepared for it to hit them, but that wasn't the case. Goht struck its own helpers, making them all lock up and cease attacking. The Guard used the time wisely, attempting to attack the offending monsters. However, a purple barrier came to life around them, protecting them from any blows.

Undyne grimaced, raising even more magically charge spears into the air. "What is this DAMN MAGIC?" All of them glanced harmlessly off of the beasts.

All of the attackers were beginning to contort, turning into even more horrid things. The many Wolfos began growing black and grey fur. Their eyes shone yellow as their fangs grew longer. They were probably two times the size. Frisk began sweating, despite the cold of the area. Speaking of cold, the ice statues that sprung from the ground were now growing double heads and moving at double the speed. This was more unpredictable.

Papyrus tried to take initiative to help the Royal Guards attack. "EVERYONE, I HAVE AN IDEA. BUT I NEED YOU ALL TO FOCUS ON EVERYONE BUT THE GIANT GOAT. JUST DISTRACT THEM."

No one questioned, trying to see if his idea would work. They were running on empty, and any plan would be considered good to try. Asgore was reluctant to stop his attack on Goht, but he decided to give it a shot.

Goht faced the skeleton, hot breath escaping its nostrils. This was a big leap, but Papyrus had nothing to lose at this point. Blue bones began sprouting from the ground, tearing through the ruined forest. Goht roared, charging the skeleton.

The thing with Papyrus is his constant eccentric battle style. Frisk had seen it many times, no matter what the timeline was. He always fought with some sort of flair to his movements. And, that was exactly what Papyrus was about to do. He took his cape off, holding it in his right hand.

As soon as Goht was close, he made a swift leap to the left, the red cape blowing in the wind as the beast charged by. It gave the exact impression of someone fighting a bull with a red cape. The skeleton snapped his head to Goht who was making his way back over.

His right eye turned orange as he began his second attack. He stomped his foot into the ground, a flair of orange and blue pulsing around his foot. Bones produced from the ground, making a protective shield. Goht had no idea how the attacks worked, charging straight through. Papyrus waved his red cape, enjoying the moment.

The bones were nullified by the magic barrier, but then did their job. As soon as they passed by the barrier and were under Goht, blue bones tore through the beast's shell as he kept moving forward. Papyrus had found out how to do damage. Blue attacks were exactly what needed to be used. While in the ground, blue attacks worked. That gave him another idea.

As Goht's horns neared to piercing the skeleton, he leapt into the air, carrying himself in an orange aura. For style, he performed a series of flips in the air before driving an orange bone through the barrier. It became lodged, but would not disappear as the barrier was not moving. This would be constant damage as it was now stuck in the shell. This was perfect.

The other monsters were struggling against the many Wolfos' and the ice sculptures… However, as soon as Asgore joined in, their power began being dwarfed by his. The king was extremely powerful. Fire erupted from the prongs of his trident, melting the icy environment, and the statues with it.

Shadows covered his eyes as he swung his trident around at the many Wolfos'. One escaped his view, leaping behind him for a clawed strike. A spear crashed through it before any damage could be done. It growled, facing the offender. Undyne held up a glowing green spear, changing its soul to green. Four spears pierced right through its chest, reducing it to ash.

Undyne and Asgore stood back to back, more Wolfos' rising from the snow with bared teeth. Teacher glanced back to student as a flurry of fire and spears was unleashed. Asgores trident spun in his hand, his cape blowing in the wind. Many Wolfos' were struck down in the process. Undyne froze them in place, spearing them all straight through the chest with ease.

Alone, they could not win. But, when they fought in sync, they could beat anything.

That's what they thought.

Goht roared, stomping its hooves into the floor of the Underground. Giant boulders dislodged from the mountain ceiling. No holes were created, but there was plenty of room for spare rocks to fall. Being that everyone was fighting close together as to help one another, they all fell to one location. _Directly on top of all of them._

Asgore lifted his trident, trying to shield the others. Whether it worked or not, Papyrus couldn't tell. They were all covered in the boulders, vanishing from view. "ASGORE? UNDYNE? FRISK?" He tried to call out. No one answered… He gazed out, his eye igniting in disbelief. To his relief, he was able to sense their souls still alive within the cage.

The time he used checking to see if they were alive caught him off guard. He barely had time to summon a protective bone staff to deflect Goht's horns ramming into his ribcage. Papyrus was not as strong as Asgore, being thrown backwards in a heap. Harmful blue lightning tried to strike him as he rolled out of the way.

In the time, he was able to lift a rock with his magic. It was only one, as he couldn't focus his magic enough to get them all. The hit had disoriented him. Goht stood over him, preparing a magical lightning charge between its horns. The skeleton realized what was happening, and tried to get out of the way. However, much to his shock, Goht rushed forward with his horns, and tried to pin the skeleton before he could react. There was nowhere to go.

 _Fear… that's the emotion he felt..._

* * *

"Screw this Snowdin air!" Chara internally screamed, still rushing through the thick woods. They had lost Toriel far back in the woods. When escaping the door, they ran into the trees to hopefully get her lost. It had been a close call, but thank god they had learned to be quick on their feet through past resets.

The tremors were still being felt over and over again. They were rather irritating at best if Chara had to admit. But, the deeper they went into the woods, the louder and greater they became. Chara was almost lured to the possible destruction. Magic was definitely in the air around these parts.

On instinct, they slightly ducked when a more powerful rumble was heard. Rocks had fallen from the ceiling of the Underground, and nearly scared the life out of them. "Stupid rocks…" They muttered, stepping by the large boulder. But, they stole a second glance, wondering what could cause that to happen.

They continued further, drawing closer to the source of the tremors and magical power. It had only been a few moments before fluttering of wings were heard around them. They arched a brow, looking up into the trees. An owl had made its way through the barrier somehow. That was new… It was no secret animals sometimes would cross through the barrier. They were not confined to the laws of it as their souls, or lack thereof if it was the case, were neither human nor monster. The human paid no mind, continuing to walk.

The owl came to a perch on a branch above them, gazing curiously. Chara was becoming annoyed that it was following them. Maybe it was just their irritable attitude. Either way, they were eager for something just to yell at to vent a little bit of anger. "What? Get lost stupid owl."

The animal tilted its head slightly to the right. That was when something unexpected happened. "It's rude to talk that way about your elders, child…"

Chara's eyes narrowed dangerously at the owl. They could not say they were surprised, as talking animals weren't exactly new around here. However, they were not amused with the antics this timeline was putting them through. "I don't have time for this…" They muttered, continuing on their journey.

"If you were smart, you would stop where you are moving and listen." The owl persisted, leaping to another branch. Chara was still ignoring it, walking further. "Hey-" The human kept walking further away as the owl was forced to fly in front of them. "Would you just slow down!"

"Hmm, let me think about that…" Chara gave a fake smile before it turned into a demonic one. "NO."

The owl sighed in annoyance. "All right, then you leave me no choice… Chara Dreemurr, I am here to task you with a quest important to the success of the Hero of Ti-"

"Could you just… not?" It took every fiber of their body not to pick up a stick and whack this stupid owl. "I really could care less right now." Once again, they proceeded forward.

"This is urgent! All of the monsters are in trouble from a powerful beast deep in these woods!" It persisted, flipping its head upside down.

Chara was about to lose it. "BIRD BRAIN! I AM HEADED OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes, but there is only one way to stop it. You must take an item I will give to you after a very long explanation on how to use i-"

"DO. I. LOOK. LIKE. I. CARE." This owl was going to be their dinner if it didn't shut up.

The owl scowled, before pulling something out from under its wing. It seemed like a purple lens of sorts. If anything, Chara thought it looked extremely cryptic. "Just take the Lens of Truth. You'll die if you don't."

"Really? Because I've experienced death already, idiot." The human frowned, picking up the Lens of Truth anyway. "But, I guess I'll take it just because you're offering me free tools…"

It was content with that. "Amazing! Now, I must teach you how to use it. First, you must-"

Chara was already off in the direction of Goht, giving no craps whatsoever. "GIVE ME ONE MORE TUTORIAL OWL, I DARE YOU!"

A grin appeared on its face knowingly. "Would you like to hear what I said again?"

 **AN: I just had to do that bit at the end. I'm sry XD**

 **Sorry if this is lacking in quality. I'm running on no sleep right now...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And, the Goht battle will finish next one.**

 **Exams are in two weeks, so updates will slow. Please understand.**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Signing Off.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 30: The Chapter that Killed BadDRUMMERboy15**

Needless to say, the owl was no longer around. Chara had not killed the annoying imbecile, but they had definitely made sure it wouldn't cross them again. They still had kept that lens the owl gave them though. What use it was, they didn't know. To them, it just looked like some cryptic lens.

They were getting in too deep to these woods. The tremors had stopped, which slightly worried them. The magic aura that used to be in the air was completely gone. Even though it came as a dramatic turn in events, this worried them to a degree. If the Royal Guard had responded, would it have been enough to take out whatever was out there?

Without tremors or magic to guide them, they were now stuck with wandering aimlessly. The worst part was just how dark and silent it was. At this rate, they were going to get lost. Who knew that the mountain could have this much space under it? Or, they were just walking round and round in a circle.

Attention shifting to the lens in hand, they got slightly curious. Why would the owl, a talking one at that, give them a lens? Maybe they should have listened to how it worked… Either way, they decided to amuse themself. Chara held the lens up to their right eye, looking at the environment.

Just as expected, they only saw the same trees and snow, but with a purple hue to them. "This is pointless…" They muttered, dropping the lens from their eye. Before they let it escape from their field of few, they could have sworn they caught a glimpse of something.

Believing their eyes were playing tricks on them, Chara put the lens up again just to make sure. They gazed around for a moment, trying to find whatever the thing was that they saw. Before they could give up on it again, they saw a glimpse of something passing through the trees. Curiosity taking hold of them, they ran after the mysterious entity. However, as soon as they lowered the lens, they found out that they could no longer see it. Placing two and two together, they understood what this thing might be able to do.

Raising the lens, Chara began charging after the passerby. They were only able to see slight wisps trailing after it as it floated in between trees. With the lens up to their eye, it gave them the sense of a horror movie. It was getting difficult to keep up.

However, they remained determined. Kicking up snow, they endured the long trek. Was this thing scared of them? Chara eventually realized they were gaining ground on it. It had come to a complete stop, gazing off in the distance at something. Chara wouldn't give it another chance to run. Before even considering what they were doing, they lunged at the entity.

 _Only to phase right through it._

Much to their surprise, they face planted right into the snow. Alarmed, they rolled over, facing the thing once again. To their astonishment, they were staring straight at a ghost. It shouldn't have been much a surprise, as ghosts already existed in the Underground, but this one seemed extremely different. For one, they could only see it through the lens. Secondly, it was surprised.

It pointed to itself, then the human. Cocking its head to the side, it asked with unsurety, "Can… can you see me?"

Chara cautiously stood up, trying to feel for a weapon. Of course, they had none. Frisk still had their locket and Real Knife. These limitations needed to be addressed as soon as possible. "Who are you?" Chara questioned, trying to act threatening.

"I could ask you the same…" The ghost in question crossed his burly arms. "One day, I am at peace, and the next I am finding that not only have I come back… but everything has changed…" It seemed to be thinking to itself, at a loss of what was going on.

That sounded familiar. It clicked in their brain what could be possibly going on. Was this an inhabitant of the world they had come to? Chara hadn't put much thought into just what the Underground could have been to this world. Why hadn't they asked? "What are you even talking about?" They tried to see if they could get some answers.

"Do you even know what is above this mountain?" The ghost questioned, dropping its arms to its side. It seemed to have a problem staying still.

Chara scoffed in annoyance. "Who do you take me for? An idiot?" It was their turn to look pissed. They hated it when people would try to insult them in any way. "Of course I know what's up there. The question is, what are you even doing out here, and how did you end up like that?" Alright… maybe they still needed to work on their temper.

Just maybe…

The strange ghost before them frowned. "Did they ever teach the young to respect their elders?"

"If they did, I didn't listen." Chara deadpanned, an unamused expression on their face. "Just answer the question!"

With a sigh, the ghost decided not to test their temper, for the sake of his sanity. "Child... My name is Darmani."

 _Awkward Silence…_

"Wooooow!" Chara did jazz hands with a static expression on their face. "Over dramatic much?" If there was one thing Chara realized about this new timeline, it was the fact that nearly _everyone_ was annoying. Everything seemed overdramatized. Not to mention the vast unpredictability…

Darmani was not amused in the slightest. "I have been observing for a long time. But… it is unexpected that you were the one who found the lens of truth…" He eyed the purple lens in their hand with suspicion. "The Hero of Time was the one who gained that possession…"

"The Hero of-?" Chara shook their head, "Listen, I don't have time for this cryptic crap you're pulling. I need to find whatever has been shaking the Underground… or what was..."

Seemingly interested now, Darmani glanced to the deeper part of the woods. Uneasiness began showing on his face. "I do not think you should be looking for that thing." This world had strayed too far off from the normal, and Darmani now was worried for the inhabitant's safety. "I have been watching ever since everything… went back to how it was before."

Chara's eyes widened at what he had just spoken. "Wait, repeat that."

"Don't act like you don't know." The ghost gave an accusing glare. "When I found myself like this again, I looked for the one who caused it. The boy who gave me peace couldn't have done that. Then, I found you."

Their face flushed red in anger. Why couldn't they stop getting sidetracked by annoying people. "You know what! I no longer care!" They had a job to do, and this idiot wasn't going to help. This seemed to be a reoccurring problem. "If you aren't going to be any use to me, just go back to whatever grave you crawled out of."

Deciding just to ignore the ghost, Chara tried to continue on their aimless trek through the forest. Darmani let them, continuing to gaze off into the woods wistfully. _How has it come to this?_ He asked himself, that burdening memory engraved in his mind. The one where the boy, clad in green, had come to heal him. It had all been for nothing, hadn't it?

 _Now, they have the lens of truth. They tampered with time, and now we are back here…_ Darmani thought, trying to make sense of what had happened. There was really no telling what could have happened, as he had no memories after he gave up his strength. He could only presume Link had succeeded when he was laid to rest. But then, everything went back.

There was no longer a Snowhead Temple. The castle-like peak of that place had been overwritten by a snowy mountain. From the distance, you wouldn't be able to see it. Darmani had seen it with his own eyes. A whole new race emerged from the mountain that day. Curious, he had followed them.

That was when he saw Link amongst them. The boy was on some sort of stealth mission, seemingly stripped of all of his tools. Not to mention, he looked different from his normal form. He looked all the same to Darmani. Link was able to rewind the time, much to the shock of the goron. Yet, he noticed one thing. Link did still have his possessions gained on that day.

He observed further, following the monsters once again. Then, he saw that it was not Link who turned back the clock. It was a small child, with a ghost in their head. Darmani had indeed been able to see this child that was before him. Apparently they hadn't observed far enough to find him lurking. Which came as quite a surprise, as he was fairly bulky.

The question he had begun to ask himself was, were these people trustworthy? Sans the skeleton had attacked a child, and he had free will over his actions. The other corrupted beasts that resided the land only had the mindset to kill. The child Frisk seemed to have a dangerous skill with weaponry, as he saw with Goht just moments before. Chara just seemed ill willed. Could these people be trusted?

The one other question that kept burning in his mind the most was, how would he get to Link if Chara had the lens of truth? How would Link even convince them to give it? This was such a conundrum and so confusing. So many things that were unaccounted for. He came to a conclusion, "Wait…" He called after the human, floating forward.

Chara glanced backwards. "What do you want? Come to pull an owl on me?" They asked, trying to make a joke out of the encounter with the owl. It was a dry one, as there is nothing funny about that damned owl.

Grimacing at how irritating this would be, Darmani answered, "I want to make a deal with you." _Bargaining._ "I will guide you to your friends…" Chara seemed interested. "Only if you give that lens to the boy in green."

Seemingly amused, Chara accepted the terms. "Fine. It's not like this thing is useful for anything other than looking at your ugly face."

 _Sass +100_

Darmani would have just clobbered them right there, but he was a ghost. Gathering up all his patience, he spoke, "Then… follow me." Before he floated off into the direction he saw the fight, he made one more term. "And I'll abandon you if you keep saying things like that."

Chara shrugged, following the slightly irritated goron. "I never agreed to that part."

* * *

The ground was shaking again. It was smaller, but noticeable now that they were presumably closer. It gave the feeling of impending doom, and Chara was getting worried for once. Never before had they felt this kind of power from anything. Maybe Asriel or Omega Flowey would be able to top this magical strength.

Darmani seemed to have felt it to. The goron was moving noticeably faster now, floating with urgency. Goht had grown significantly stronger. It worried him majorly. He almost didn't want to continue further, as he feared for his non existent life. Forgetting that he was a ghost, he didn't even consider Goht wouldn't be able to see or interact with him.

Chara must have felt the same fear, as they began speeding up in haste. Internally cursing for not having a weapon, they began running. Darmani's eyes widened in alarm that they were heading right towards Goht, who couldn't have been far anymore. "Hey! Where are you going?"

They didn't respond, weaving through the trees in haste. Splintering of bones echoed through the woods. Chara could only assume the worst as they stumbled headlong into the clearing. Goht was charging a defenseless Papyrus. Why was he out here alone? Failing to notice the large rocks that were covering the rest, Chara didn't bother wasting time to find a weapon.

Still advancing on Goht, they snatched a bone shard off the ground. It would have to do. Before the beast could impale Papyrus, they felt something burning within them. It was that familiar feeling that they welcomed with open arms.

 _They were filled with determination._

Their soul came to life on their chest, pulsing with intensity. The bone in their hand shone red as they stepped in front of Papyrus. Both Goht's and Chara's eyes locked with each other. Both shone with red intensity, one trying to overpower the other. A sickening grin appeared on the child's face as they batted the bone at Goht's in coming horns. A red shockwave came from the impact, shocking both Chara and Goht itself. The beast toppled over, nearly crushing the pair.

In one swift motion, Chara snatched Papyrus by the arm, and pulled them both out of harm's way. They toppled through the snow as Goht tried to regain its footing. It took a moment for Chara to be able to get up from that blow they had just given. From what they knew, they were not capable of that… at all. They only had a LOVE of one at the moment.

Papyrus seemed to shocked to even stand. His bones were rattling as he saw Goht had fully recovered, facing them with rage. Darmani appeared from the woods, finally able to catch up. Goht had considerably become stronger. The obvious weak spot was the eye on its back, but it was shielded by dark magic. What could have done this?

In the time it had taken everyone to recover, a trident slashed through the rocks in the distance. Chara's eyes widened as Asgore burst through the wreckage, trident held back for a strike. His eyes flashed blue and orange, preparing the respective attack. With ferocity, he hacked at the shield Goht had formed around him. It was serving no use until the purpose of the attack was known. Asgore was buying time for everyone else to escape the wreckage of boulders.

The king was trying not to lose focus. He needed to stay strong if they were all to survive. When escaping, he was able to see a familiar face fighting Goht. But for now, he didn't need to think of that. Lives were on the line, and he was their king. Fire erupted from his trident, burning through the snow and bursting through the ground like a volcano. The shield protecting Goht covered his whole body, rendering the attack useless. How was there a way to kill this thing?

On the other side of the battlefield, Darmani was analyzing the situation. As the leader of the Gorons, he was normally tasked with planning attacks such as these. There had to be a weak point where they could get to that eye. "Try using the Lens of Truth to find a weak point. There has to be one…" He muttered to the human.

At a loss of other ideas, Chara followed suit. It was hard to focus on Goht when it was running around with a crazed intent. In a lucky glimpse, they caught something shining on its head. It seemed to stand out in the lens when looking through. The Red Crystal on its head seemed to be controlling the shield. Maybe, if they hit that…

A strike of lightning caught them off guard, blasting right where they once stood. They were too slow, as an electrical current surged through their body. The lens began shattering as the magic began trying to corrupt it.

2/8 HP

Asgore finally noticed why he was so distracted when he saw a face. It was Chara that he had seen. "CHARA!" He called as they fell to the snow, twitching uncontrollably. Anger began filling him as he refaced Goht. This wouldn't end in them losing. Goht had not only threatened his people, but now he had threatened his child. There was no time to even worry about just how Chara was standing there. Other things needed to be addressed.

Facing the rest of the Royal Guard, he saw just how injured they all were. Fighting in these conditions would be a death sentence for them. "Undyne," He called to the warrior. She could only glance up, clutching her arm in pain. "You all get out of here. Get Chara to safety."

"But-" Undyne coughed up a small amount of dust. "What about you? We can't leave you out here!"

"Undyne. GO!" He commanded, readying his trident in combat.

The captain nodded in fear, rushing to the human and skeleton sprawled on the ground. Chara was muttering something worrying when she approached. Listening closely, she heard something that made no sense at the moment. "Where is the lens? Where did it go?" She arched a brow in confusion, but tried to get Chara off the ground as Dogamy and Dogaressa handled Papyrus.

That was until everyone saw the purple glint of the Lens of Truth flying through the air. It came crashing down, being struck by Goht's lightning. Glass shattered in all directions, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. All except Frisk…

Frisk had opened their eyes when the spectacle occurred. They were only surprised at the sudden occurrence, but regretted it in a few moments. One lone shard, by some stroke of horrible luck, was able to pierce into their eye. They dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. So many pangs of the searing magic pulsed through them, flowing into their veins.

In a fit of rage, Asgore began raining fire from the sky. If no one knew magic existed, it would look like the apocalypse was taking place. None of the flames were doing anything. Frisk was withering on the ground, crying from the immense pain. But, there was nothing he could do. There was no time to heal the child.

That was when something that would change the events of this timeline occurred. Frisk's eyes opened again, but they were no longer the usual red. Their eyes had been replaced with the same eye engraved into the lens of truth. Everything seemed clear to them now. The truth of this battle finally made sense in their head as they stared at their friends and Goht. They also were able to see Darmani, but ignored him for the time being.

They could see the crystal. It was a weak point. Asgore seemed relieved that they were alright, but he could not even express it due to the overwhelming pressure of Goht. This was a losing battle, but it would turn in their favor. "Asgore! Attack the crystal!" Frisk called out, an overwhelming sense of wisdom filling them. What was happening?

Nodding, the boss monster made a strike for the crystal in the center of its horns. Surprised, Goht tried to rear back. It was not enough, as Asgore propelled himself into the air, striking the gem like a nail. It began cracking, signifying it was working. Frisk was the strategist, Asgore was the fighter.

Goht tried to charge rounds of lightning and began kicking rocks from the sky. Frisk was able to see the moves, and predict exactly where they would strike and when. Yelling to Asgore about the information, the king was enabled to dodge all of them effortlessly. He struck again and again at the gem, the cracks growing larger until suddenly a loud crack echoed through the air.

Red dust filled the air when the crystal broke. Goht's shield had been taken away. Alarmed, the beast tried to flee to gain some ground. Asgore wouldn't let this happen. Frisk called to him to attack the eye. However, he was already fully aware of just what to do.

Grabbing the beast by the horn, he whispered, "You shall hurt no more with your evil." He promptly slammed its head into the snow, before using this leverage to get on its back. Wasting no time, he grabbed the eye in one of his massive paws. Goht tried to struggle, but nothing happened.

With killing intent to save the ones he loved, Asgore tore the eye from Goht's back, throwing it into the air. With one final stab, Asgore plunged his trident straight through the eye. Goht screamed in pain, falling to the ground in pain.

Ash filled the air as a corrupted soul rested where he once was.

 _They had won._

Cheers erupted from not only the Royal Guard, but Asgore himself. That was one of the most extreme battles he had ever taken place in. Everyone would be all right… Except for… His expression dropped, realizing who he had seen during this. "C-Chara!" He exclaimed in fear, rushing through the guards to find his adopted child.

Much to his surprise, and utter shock, he was met with a different sight. A woman stood in front of Chara in a protective manner. Undyne had her armor burnt with flames as she was lying on the ground, winded from not one, but two battles. Yes, _two._

"Asgore Dreemurr… You have much explaining to do…" The king cowered backwards in a mixture of fear and submission when he saw who was addressing him.

"T-Tori?"

"Don't Tori me Dreemurr." His ex-wife snapped back, fire burning in her eyes. "To think that you would put these children in d-"

 _Singing._

Asgore glanced around, looking for what had just interrupted Toriel. He thought he heard a faint tune in the distance, but he couldn't quite make it out. "Did… did you hear that?" Frisk asked unsurely.

 _More singing…_

What was about to be Asgore being beaten senseless by Toriel had turned into something terrifying, yet filled them all with wonder. That was until Toriel let out a confused screech. "A-Asgore!? Where are we?"

Thinking his ex-wife had gone crazy, Asgore glanced around. "Why… we are in Snowd-" His gasped in shock as he now realized just what had happened.

They were standing on some stone tower in the sky. Clouds surrounded them, sparkling in the twilight. But, in the distance was what everyone had focused on. There was a giant, singing the Oath to Order.

Terror would describe what they all felt if it wasn't that they felt a sense of safety here. Something was off about all of this, but they couldn't figure it out. Undyne had just gotten back up to her knees, gazing with wonder at the figure in the distance.

* * *

"So… what can we do to stop this?" A purple fairy questioned, glancing with uncertainty at the timeline. "It will all go back if time is reset… or… whatever you call it."

The scientist grinned. "I have plans…"

* * *

Link glanced up, the icy wind freezing him slowly. At this rate, the two children would both die up here. He wanted to protect Asriel. Despite how short of a time they had been with each other, he felt a strong connection to the young prince. It was a will to protect him, just like he had done to the rest. Even if it meant sacrificing his life.

He smiled bitterly, realizing how this would have never happened if he was paying more attention. Asriel had wandered off, unattended. Now, he was close to death. Whoever had done this would have hell to pay…

Huddling closer, Link accepted that he may fail here. There was no way to get out of the storm now. The Song of Soaring was useless, as he would be blown off course. This was hopeless, and he had failed, hadn't he?

Singing made his ears perk up in wonder.

* * *

"With our strength… you will be set free…" Frisk translated, their eyes dilating to tell them what ancient language the giants were speaking. "Some of you are needed to fulfill your final quest…" What quest the giant was referring to, they didn't know. "Go, go and save us all."

* * *

The snow was melting away. Link gasped in surprise when he saw the snow turning to warm, green grass. A barrier of hot, spring weather washed over him, beginning to thaw ice that had formed on the boy. How had this happened? He hadn't defeated Goht… Oh well, he wasn't one to be complaining.

Tatl cautiously emerged from his hat, glancing around. Seeing the spring weather, she was just surprised as him. "W-What? How did this happen?"

The boy shrugged, still holding onto Asriel. The prince had begun breathing evenly again, much to his relief. Whatever force was behind this, he would have to be sure to repay them.

 _Crack._

Tatl whirled around, seeing the barrier form a crack. "Uh… Link?"

 _CRACK_

The boy turned around slightly, trying not to disturb Asriel. His sapphire eyes widened when he saw the barrier glowing with ferocity.

* * *

"The giants of this timeline will ensure the barrier stays broken as it should…" Gaster spoke with glee. "It is our job to guide them here to do so…"

"So… I'll be able to go home?" Tael asked, perking up.

"No… I'm afraid…" Gaster admitted, seeing Tael's disappointment. "You are still needed for greater things. Just give some time…"

* * *

 _CRASH_

The barrier came tumbling down, glassy shards exploding from the peaks. Tatl began shaking, and Link knew why. The monsters had finally emerged, and he had their prince with him. Oh dear lord.

 **AN: I LIVE!**

 **I'm so bloody tired right now. I stayed up past midnight to update this because I felt so bad for not updating in two weeks, (maybe more).**

 **So, near the end I kinda lost consciousness... so please tell me if something just sounded odd XD**

 **I am going to be more trying to finish Hoping for Determination, so I may update that more until New Years (which is when I plan to end it)**

 **A poll has opened on my profile. Go check it out :3**

 **I AM TIRED RIGHT NOW OMFG**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Signing Off**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Result of Writer's Block**

A pig mask… that is literally the only thing Sans got from running like that. Part of being lazy was that running was a big _no._ The whole experience was one he would love to forget. That Deku Scrub was ridiculously fast. Luckily, he had cheated a little bit with teleporting, but not enough for him to be caught by the Butler.

How was he rewarded? Sans was rewarded by gaining some sort of pig mask. Of course, the Deku Butler had told him something about Link reminding him of his son. Whatever that meant, he had no idea. The only thing he was really worrying about was finding the boy himself. It had been a long time since he set off, and he hadn't come back. It had been nagging at his mind for a while now.

There was no way to pinpoint just exactly where Link was. It was near impossible just to stumble upon anyone particular in this place unless it was pure luck, or simply knowing where they would be. This world was much larger than the Underground, so finding one boy would be extremely difficult. Hopefully, Link had been able to find Asriel before any harm came to him. Sans hoped Link knew how to get around faster so he could find Asriel.

Now, none of them were back. Not to mention, the sun was setting for the second time. The moon was inching ever so closely. How many days until that thing would fall? Shivering, Sans continued looking for any sign of Link. There was nothing out of the ordinary in Termina Field. He couldn't stop stealing a glance at that moon.

Many times while walking, he thought that he felt tremors shaking the ground. After observing, it turned out it was just his imagination. After all, he had nearly passed out from all of that running, and he still wasn't allowed to take a break.

There it was again… He swore the ground shook from under him this time. Paying close attention, he kept walking further. This time, he _knew_ he wasn't just feeling things. The ground shook more than usual, giving him the confirmation he needed. Looking up from the ground, he could see the silhouette of something huge, headed towards the barrier.

Cursing under his breath, he ran behind a tree, finding a shortcut. The world slipped from his grasp only for a moment before reappearing in his vision. Trying to make out just where he was, he took a few steps forward, allowing his eye to activate. The first thing he noticed was the lack of snow under his feet. Snowhead… should have snow… right?

Letting his eyes wander, he caught sight of the giant silhouette looming over the mountain. Now, he was able to make out just what it was. It was just like the giant he saw after fighting Odolwa. But, that wasn't it. It was standing right behind the familiar shape of Link. He seemed crouched over, holding _someone._

There was only one person who that could be. Link seemed to not even notice the giant behind him, until colors began flashing from the barrier with brilliance. Sans grinded to a halt, his attention being split between Link and the barrier? What the heck was happening?

The giant began singing, letting its power channel into the barrier. Tatl was telling Link something, but Sans couldn't hear because of the crackling of the barrier's magic. How was this happening? Did they somehow obtain Frisk's soul or something? There would be no way the barrier was breaking unless it was the giant. But, how would something have the power of seven souls?

With a massive crash, the barrier burst. Rainbow shards flew in all directions, dissipating as soon as they came in collision with anything. Link's head snapped in the barrier's direction, seeing entities coming from the rainbow smoke that was left behind. Were the monsters finally free?

Now that the noises had settled down, Sans could distinctly hear voices. It was the deep voice of Asgore. That would only mean one thing. Link had to be in trouble.

* * *

Why did the first one to come out have to look so threatening? A king figure Link had seen on his first run was the first monster to step forth. It had all happened so quickly. Asgore set his eyes on the monster Link was holding. His eyes filled with recognition of Link, tempering his anger. One would be pissed when seeing their child beaten and bruised.

Link knew he had heard the voice before. The only time he had heard the same deep tone was when he was with Frisk. He didn't even want to sort out the complications. Asgore put a hand in front of Undyne who was ready to attack Link. After all, a supposed human _was_ holding a monster that was on the other side of the barrier.

Asgore stepped forward, cautiously, but at his full height to show he could be dangerous. Link had to admit, Asgore was intimidating. "Young one…" The boss monster began, kneeling down to eye level. "Please, will you put down my child?"

Wait, he was Asriel's father? Link looked down to Asriel, and then back at Asgore. The resemblance was there. As to not anger the king at all, Link placed Asriel in his arms. He took a step backwards, giving them some room. Tatl hovered next to Link's head, gazing between the two.

Asgore looked like he was about to cry. This was real, and his son was alive. If only Toriel were here to see this. Chara and Frisk emerged from the Underground, seeing Asgore cradling the prince. They were not as surprised, and instead were horrified at the wounds inflicted to him.

Frisk had run forward, eyes widened at the crippled boy. Link swore he saw something similar to their eyes, and it was unsettling. "A-Asriel? Who did this to you?" They asked to his sleeping form.

How would he explain this? He had no clue who exactly could inflict these wounds. And, neither did anyone else. Link heard a yell come from his right. Chara ran forward, grabbing the dagger from Frisk's pocket.

There was only a split second to react.

The clash of metal versus metal filled the air. Link barely had time to draw his sword before Chara's knife collided with him. Luckily, he had been right on time to defend against the blow. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Tatl asked in alarm.

Chara had suddenly lashed out with no explanation. A demonic grin was plastered upon their face as they stared down Link with killing intent. "What did you do to my brother?" They questioned, bringing their knife back for another strike.

"It wasn't him!" Tatl yelled out. Link leapt to the side, blocking with his shield. This was a misunderstanding, and Chara didn't need to die. They were lacking in technique, and more had a sporadic aim to kill movement. Link would be able to knock them down easily if he wanted to. "Maybe if you'd stop attacking for no reason?"

Chara waved their knife to the side, a red line trailing behind it. "And let you have the possibility of hurting anyone else?"

Before they could charge forward, their soul was turned a dark shade of blue. That familiar feeling… While Sans didn't do any damage to Chara, he definitely was assertive. The skeleton appeared right in front of the child, his eye flashing bright blue and yellow. "Chara… don't you think you've done enough fighting for awhile?"

Link breathed a sigh of relief at Sans's interference. He really hoped that wouldn't escalate. However, he didn't forget that others might have the same feeling towards him. Undyne was giving him a mean one eyed glare. Frisk held Chara back as Sans's magic eased from their soul. The skeleton had taken notice that Chara's soul looked extremely strange. Not to mention, the one thing that stood out the most, they were their own person.

Making sure to keep Chara at bay, Frisk spoke calmly. "Chara… it wasn't him. I looked at those wounds and… they're some sort of dark magic." Looking behind them, they could see Asgore trying to heal them, only to fail each time. Whatever had caused it was strong.

"Someone with a massive amount of LOVE had to have done that. There are only three people capable of doing that much damage." Sans spoke loud and clear, so no one would be urged to attack. "It isn't Link. I can deduct that from the list because of the fact he was protecting Asriel from the cold when I arrived shortly before you all."

"Wait a minute," Undyne began, pointing a finger accusingly at Sans. "There are _so many_ questions I want to ask you. First of all, where the hell were you? Papyrus was looking for you everywhere!"

"Eh… I was doing stuff…" Of course, he had left Papyrus alone with no explanation. Hopefully he handled himself well. But… "Wait, where even is Papyru-?"

Sans was unable to react before he was scooped up in a suffocating hug. Immediately, he could sense exactly who this was. "I AM RIGHT HERE BROTHER!" Papyrus exclaimed, holding his smaller brother close. It hadn't been so long since he had seen Sans, but it felt like years to him.

The elder brother could say he felt the same. Never again did he want to leave Papyrus. "S-Sorry for leaving you hanging bro…" He responded, letting himself sink into the hug.

"IT'S ALL RIGHT, BROTHER. IT'S FINE FOR YOU TO GO ON VACATION EVERY ONCE AND AWHILE!" He lied, hiding behind his fake innocence. Behind him, Frisk frowned, knowing that he was still hiding the truth from Sans. That needed to change… But, they knew not to force it. That could cause more damage than help.

Chara had seemed to calm down slightly, but still kept a sharp eye on Link. But, their gaze was quickly shifted to the looming shape behind him. "What… is that?"

Everyone broke their gazes to stare at the mighty being behind Link. It had been watching them all the while in solitude. One would normally think that would be creepy, but the giant had a welcoming feeling to it. Instead of feeling uncomfortable, they all felt safe. The giant was standing quite still, only making the occasional hum. It was as if it was waiting on something.

"ASGORE DREEMURR!"

 _Now I feel like an idiot._ Chara internally screamed, turning around in the direction of the voice. They had completely forgotten about the presence of Toriel, frantically searching the Underground for them. It wasn't just Toriel at the entryway. It seemed that Alphys had led her here. "T-Toriel…? Was t-that your name? U-Um… I don't t-think you s-should…"

A fireball whizzed past Asgore's head, nearly catching him off guard. Yet, the king made sure his grip on Asriel didn't loosen. The one thing that did surprise him was the one who had thrown it. His eyes widened in disbelief, as his wish had been granted. "T-Tori?"

Tatl mentally facepalmed, her light dimming. "How many more of you are there? There are too many characters!"

Sans shot an evil glare in the direction of the fairy. "Hey, watch that wall."

Everyone seemed to ignore him, and instead, were focusing on Toriel. Undyne had a spear at the ready, preparing to protect Asgore at all costs. "Lady, if you even think that I'll let you touch Asgore, you're better off seeing yourself out."

Fire ignited in Toriel's palms, giving an intimidating look. "You dare to defend a child killer? He is a murderer. If you do not step out of my way, you will not be very pleased with what will come to you."

"Would you two just cut it out!?" Tatl interjected, flying in between the two. Both seemed to be in curiosity over the fairy, being that the species had presumably been extinct. "Seriously, not one thing can happen between all of you without a fight! Why not just calm down, and have a civil conversation for once!? I'm so tired of everything taking way too long because people refuse to listen to each other! We only have thirty six hours left!"

Toriel and Undyne glanced between each other, and then back to the enraged fairy. Keeping an eye on each other, they both let their magic fade off into nothingness. "How? How is the barrier broken?" She asked with a hint of malice in her voice. However, her gaze froze on Chara and Frisk, one holding the other back. "M-My children?"

"We're fine, really." Frisk told her, trying desperately not to get swept up in one of those crushing hugs. They were not so lucky, and neither was Chara. What did they expect? Of course the motherly figure would do this upon seeing them. Frisk choked up a few words as the air was slowly squeezed from them. "M-Mom! Please… air!"

"A-Ah… Sorry…" She let go, taking a few steps back. "I am just so grateful that you are all right." The same could not be said for Asgore. Turning on the king, she gave a stern glare as he cowered backwards. "As for you! You murdered six children… What you have done is…" Her eyes had wandered to what he was holding. "Is…"

Something caught Link's attention behind him, as he tore his eyes from the heartwarming scene. Link turned around, hearing the giant begin singing the Oath to Order. A warm feeling washed over everyone, as the giant slowly disappeared. No one knew what the feeling meant, but it would change the events of their quest drastically. Tatl and Link had been the only ones to see it leave.

When the boy glanced back, Toriel had tears in the corners of her eyes. "A-Asriel…?" She stuttered, falling to her knees next to the cradled boy. Even after being bashed, Asgore offered him to Toriel, allowing her to hold her resurrected son. Taking him in her trembling hands, her tears began staining his fur, as she held him closer than ever.

Link stood back, grinning at the moment of joy. In all his time in Termina, he had met some interesting people. Reuniting someone, or giving them peace always brought a smile on his face. This was one of those times.

Glancing up with her lip still trembling, Toriel asked everyone, "W-Who is r-responsible for bringing my c-child back to me?"

Asgore's eyes moved onto Link, giving the boy a warm smile. "That would be Link. He healed Asriel from being doomed, soulless."

Chara's and Sans's eyes or lack of eyes widened at the mention. He had definitely slipped up. The realization dawned on them as the assessed what this could mean. _Asgore remembered everything._ Link was mainly surprised on how Asgore even knew about it in the first place… This needed a lot of explaining.

However, that was the least of Link's worries. Soon, he would have to turn back the time. There was no way he could finish everything on time. If he wanted to have a chance against Skull Kid, he would need the Fierce Deity's mask… To do that, he had to complete every single event. That required him to start from beginning.

The power of turning back time came with a price. Happy endings were stripped away, and no one would remember. Frisk had, with no doubt, been put in the same position. Link pushed the thoughts into the back of his mind, as Toriel began approaching him.

She knelt down in front of the boy, a look of thankfulness in her eyes. "Link? Is that your name?" In response, the boy nodded. "I-I do not know how to repay you… I don't think anything can r-repay what you've done for us…"

This would be one of the first times Link did not gain anything off of finishing a quest. But, that really didn't matter to him. He had reunited a family, and it was a great reward to see them finally happy. Tatl seemed to be able to read his mind. "I don't think that Link minds. He always does things before even knowing if he'll get anything from it…"

Chara stole a glance at Link, muttering under their breath. "I wouldn't count on it. He's going to turn back the time… You're all going to forget..."

Sans stole them an uneasy glance. He knew this too, and was holding his breath for the inevitable. The moon was getting closer by the second. It didn't hurt any less that Asgore and Toriel would forget according to what he knew.

"Pathetic, really…" A cold voice came from behind them. Link put his hand on the hilt of his sword, facing the direction which led down Snowhead Peak. The figure who had spoken was none other than the Happy Mask Salesman, grinning as he slouched over. "Too weak to tell them just how this will end, aren't you… Link?"

Undyne brought a spear into her hand, sensing the high LOVE of the salesman. "Who are you?"

"Simply a man who wants his side of the deal." He answered, not even flinching at Undyne's tall stature. "This boy who is your so called hero still has something to do, and now that the barrier is broken, he is considering not turning back the time to help…"

A ping of blue washed over his soul. Everyone glanced in the direction of Sans as his eye sprung to life. "Listen, buddy, maybe we can still do this without time resetting."

"And ruin the chance for others to find peace?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "It is not all about you. There are others who need help."

Sans's guard lowered, as the point made its way through its head. The Salesman was correct about that fact. "But… they'll all forget. All of this won't matter!" His magic once more increased. "We can't take that from them."

A dark chuckle escaped from the Happy Mask Salesman's throat. "Selfish… So selfish…" His red eyes snapped open as anger overtook his expression. "You are not even supposed to be here. None of you are!" The already confused monsters began getting even further confused. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "You cannot deny them their happy ending either."

"We won't give up ours either." Sans stated firmly, getting ready to thrash the Salesman. "There has to be a way around this!"

Frisk was the one to see the solution. Opening their eyes, they spied Darmani standing amongst them. The ghost noticed their attention had come back to him. Luckily, Darmani knew how to get around this. "Did no one listen to the giant? He blessed you all…"

"Blessed us?" Frisk asked to open air in everyone else's eyes. Some glanced to them in worry, but Link was able to notice just what they were doing. But, they couldn't do that at the exact moment. Suddenly, Frisk turned back to Sans and the Salesman, who were getting ready for a standoff. "Wait! This is already fixed!"

"What?" Both the Salesman and Sans asked in unison.

Frisk had listened to the giant's singing, and tried to translate it when they heard some sort of language in there. "The giant… it did something strange…" One of their eyes opened fully, showing the lens of truth. "We can now remember."

"Hold on! Timeout!" Undyne exclaimed, stepping in between everyone. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Sans shook his head, still keeping his magic on the Salesman. "No… you don't deserve that…"

Tatl's light grew red. "I think they do. They deserve the truth, and we can't hide things if we want to stop that moon. So, how about you step up for once and explain just what happened to all of us."

Frisk and Chara nodded in agreement. "And while we're at it, I think you need to tell us how you got here. We all need to understand." Chara stated firmly, getting Frisk's support of the idea.

Link nodded in agreement, facing in the direction of Sans. Would the skeleton agree to it? Sans had always been the one who never liked revealing secrets… He seemed to take a deep breath, even with the lack of lungs. "All right… But, shouldn't we worry about that moon as well?" He asked, pointing upwards.

"Next timeline we'll get to it." Tatl responded, her light returning to normal. "Okay, so first of all… what about introductions?"

"Um, pardon me. Before we begin, can this magic be taken off of me?" The Salesman asked, pointing at his blue soul. Sans gave a glare, but released him anyway. There was no doubt that the skeleton would attack him if he tried anything. "Thank you. I guess I should explain my actions…."

 **AN: I feel like I'm rushing events slightly, so I'm giving the characters a breather to explain themselves.**

 **Yes, I have some Writer's block right now, and it's a pain. Plz send help ;-;**

 **Sorry if the chapter is sub-par, I'm just stressing a lot right now because I'm trying to finish a fic, prepare my schedule for a comic, and I have to help my family out due to recent events. So, please understand if updates aren't fast.**

 **Thanks, but I'm like dead right now XD**

 **There is a petition on the profile that you may sign if you are interested in it. Please read the info.**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Signing Off**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Secrets of a Salesman**

Skull Kid observed ominously from the shadows, watching as his various enemies were now all one. That stupid giant had just stopped one of the most important advantages he had… Now, they would all remember everything from now on… No amount of resetting time would undo their memories.

Letting the bat like wings behind him fold into a cape-like shape, he pondered on the thought. Walking with his hands behind his back, Skull Kid analyzed the situation to the best of his ability. He no longer had any more allies to help him if it was needed. He had replaced the souls with Tael, so that interfering skeleton wouldn't notice anything going amiss. It would also make sure the monsters would never have the chance of getting through the barrier and interfering.

Now, it seemed the kid's old friends had decided to intervene. Those blasted giants were always the ones to foil his plans. They were back once more, trying to affect the outcome. He would not let them win this time. Skull Kid… no… Majora would strike them down if they dared get close. Their power was not quite strong enough before, but now, Majora had all the power they needed.

The monsters and Link would, without a doubt, be working together for the rest of the endeavor. That would be a minor setback in their mind… Those monsters had proven to be insignificant to its power. After all, Skull Kid had not even used a fraction of his power when enhancing the two monsters, Odolwa and Goht.

Besides, he could not get distracted by them. He had made an accomplishment… That human that used to be able to affect time had lost the ability when Skull Kid effectively split them. Now, it was only Link that could rewind the moon's descent.

It was time to set the next part of the plan into action. With a giggle, Skull Kid disappeared, not even paying any mind to the mask quickly absorbing his thoughts.

* * *

A bolt of fire launched from Toriel's fingertips, hovering above the ground in the center of the group of friends and enemies alike. There was no need for wood, as the boss monster was fully capable of sustaining her magic with little to no effort. The heat came as a welcoming to everyone else, as the cold slowly left their bodies.

Asgore's soul lurched when he saw the speed that the fire could gain. The heat definitely was not to be overlooked. Internally breathing a sigh of relief, he was thankful that those flames were not directed at him for once. Toriel was… definitely cooled down a bit more, now. The kingly monster cursed himself for the unintentional pun.

"Now that that's settled…" Toriel exclaimed, turning to the rest with her paws clasped.. "How about we all warm up and reach an understanding with one another."

Sans was the first to gladly plop down, wanting to finally get a rest from the mayhem. Although, his guard never lowered in circumstances like these. "I'm not sure about the whole _warming up to each other_ part of it, but whatever." He didn't have the advantage of knowing what would happen anymore. The skeleton wasn't about to let anything get ruined anytime soon.

An amused but stern look came from Toriel at his statement. "Now Sans, don't be so _cold_ to our new friends."

Tatl's wings drooped with a dramatic sigh. "Out of everything we could be stuck with… it's pun making monsters…" The fairy did not notice the taller skeleton standing right next to her.

"I KNOW! IT'S SO IRRITATING." Tatl let out a yelp of surprise as Papyrus yelled from right behind her. "THIS IS WHAT I DEAL WITH EVERYDAY! I CAN BARELY STAND IT!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air with exasperation.

The Mask Salesman gave a grunt of disapproval, standing with his arms crossed. "We must stop messing around and get to the point. Half of our time is up." The light hearted moment was quickly destroyed by the reminder of the moon looming above them.

"Then, I guess I shall start by explaining my race." Asgore spoke, giving Asriel to Toriel. The small boy was still asleep, but no longer in danger thanks to the warmth of the fire. It was best not to wake him now… He had been through enough.

Asgore faced Link, albeit, towering over the boy. Link didn't so much as shudder, as he knew the king was not a threat. "Greetings, I am Asgore Dreemurr. Long ago, two races ruled over the earth, humans and monsters…" Tatl's light dimmed in confusion at his words. That didn't match up with… "The humans feared our power… the ability to absorb their souls. War broke out between the two races, and we lost without even killing one human…" _They had never stood a chance._ "We were sealed underground, trapped by a barrier."

Chara interjected, standing up as well from their sitting position. "That's when I fell into the Underground." Link's gaze snapped to the human who he did not recognize in the slightest. He thought he had met them before, but maybe it was just his imagination.

"Do we… know you?" Tatl asked, tilting to the side slightly.

"That's… complicated." A small laugh escaped from them. "I'll explain that later, but as I was saying… I fell to the Underground, years after it had been sealed. Asriel found me, and the Dreemurr family took me in. But… I soon found out about the power to get through the barrier, a monster fusing with a human soul." They fell to silence, the painful memory of weaponry hitting them over and over again.

Toriel and Asgore both eyed their child in confusion. The former was the first to question the last sentence. "My child… what do you mean?" _There was never a mention of them knowing about that power…_

Chara quickly saw the mistake. "It's… nothing." No one was convinced. "I ended up… dying of sickness." They lied, unable to tell the truth. _Why did this stupid soul have to make them worry about their parent's sadness?_ "Asriel absorbed my soul… trying to take my body to the surface…"

Alphys seemed to be sweating more than usual uncomfortably. Seeing this, Frisk could understand why. The scientist had listened to those lab tapes… and knew the truth. The rest did not see, all attention on the human. "The humans attacked… and I… urged Asriel to fight back but… he didn't. We stumbled back home, and died on the bed of golden flowers."

"B-But!" Alphys finally decided to step in. The two humans wondered whether she was about to give their secret away. "T-That was y-years ago! How are you s-still here?"

"That is a bit… complicated." Toriel answered for them. "We are not quite sure how it happened… but it appears both Chara and Frisk are sharing pieces of a soul with one another."

With a gasp of surprise, Alphys readjusted her glasses with enthusiasm. "H-How? I-I've never s-studied a phenomenon like that! T-That should be impossible!"

Arching a brow, Toriel had an uneasy feeling about the whole thing, now. That did not sound right… "Then… how do you suppose it could stay this way?"

"I-I don't know…"

Frisk and Chara glanced between each other, uneasy about just what this could mean. Would this make their souls unstable? Tatl took notice to the uneasiness, deciding to take their minds off the subject. "All right, we get that, but there is something that doesn't add up here." Link knew what she was talking about. He had noticed the same exact flaw. "What about the other races? What about the Gorons? What about the Zoras? There were so many other races than humans and monsters…"

"What the hell are those?" Undyne questioned, arching her brow in confusion.

The fairy lurched backwards as if that question was completely ridiculous. Which, for Tatl, it was. "How long were you trapped down there? None of this makes sense! Are you just stupid or were you sealed down way before the goddesses created this place?"

Holding a spear over her shoulder, Undyne gave a threatening glare. "I can assure you we _aren't_ stupid. We were only trapped down there for a few centuries, but that's it! What's this crap about goddesses?"

A chilling silence filled the air at her words. The Happy Mask Salesman remained perfectly still, as if dreading the wrath of the goddesses. Link's eye widened in shock, looking between Undyne and Tatl. Who _didn't_ know about the story of the goddesses? Something was not right here.

"Do you finally get it?" The Salesman questioned, a grim expression on his face. Faces turned to gaze at him in question. Lowering his head, he explained, "Our histories do not line up. None of it matches. As both Frisk and Link have noticed, these events have _never_ occurred at the same time in any timeline."

"T-Timeline?" Alphys stuttered, mouth agape. "What d-do you mean when y-you timelines?"

Frisk and Chara both stiffened when the Salesman had mentioned it. That was not something they were really… comfortable with talking about. It was unavoidable, but they at least held onto the hope that maybe they could have avoided it. Glancing over to Sans, Frisk bit their lip, waiting for his confirmation for them to speak about the timelines. They knew just how sensitive of a subject it was for the skeleton.

He caught their gaze, sighing in defeat. "Look, if we are going to get anywhere, we need to come off clean. That means telling everyone just what happened before, and telling them just what we'll do about it." _Responsibility sucked._ "So…" Glancing uneasily to Frisk, he asked, "Want to start?"

Undyne put her hand on her head. "Why is all of this so COMPLICATED!? There better be a good explanation for this!"

"That's the thing…" Chara said, growing uneasy. "It's… not simple at all…" Clearing their throat, they tried to keep their voice stable. "When Frisk fell to the Underground… I was bound to their soul. I was so confused. Somehow, I was conscious. I tried calling out for help, and Frisk saw me…" Chara hadn't exactly been the most welcoming… being that there was another human in their vicinity. "They showed kindness through every encounter, sparing every monster and eventually, they made it to Asgore…"

"But, it wasn't as easy as you'd think." Frisk interrupted. "There were so many monsters that were difficult to pacify…" _Thousands of magical spears impaled their chest as they begged for it to stop._ "We… died a few times…"

Deathly silence followed as Frisk shut their eyes. The mixture of confusion and horror passed between everyone. Everything finally clicked in Tatl's and Link's head at the same time. "Wait… you mean to tell us that _you_ were the one doing all of the time shenanigans?"

"Was that not obvious enough?" Chara sighed, placing their hands on their hips. "It took you THAT long to figure out."

Toriel remained silent for a short time. However, this did not last. "M-My children, what do you mean by that?"

This was going to be hard on everyone. How would they feel to know that they had _killed_ a child? Asgore already pieced together his mistakes, and had gone through his fair share of self hatred for his actions as soon as time reset. It would not be any better on anyone else.

"T-That's why…" Undyne muttered in disbelief, clutching a hand to her face in agony. "No… punk, you better be tricking us!" A toothy snarl spread across her face. Frisk averted their gaze, understanding what Undyne was thinking. As she heard no response from Frisk, it all came together. "I-I should have known…"

She should have noticed just how fast Frisk was. While the human showed relief from finishing an attack… they were never surprised. Frisk's reactions were just too precise. And now, Undyne knew just why. "H-How many times? How many t-times did I…"

Frisk grit their teeth, as if reliving their first run. "Fifteen." Every death had hurt more than the last, all because they kept trying to spare… The human hadn't tried running until the twelfth.

Toriel's icy glare shot across to Undyne, the warrior cowering in fear as unbridled rage could be released upon her at any moment. A dome of flames sparked to life around her head. "How dare you lay a finger on my children."

"May I remind you all that we need everyone here _alive."_ The Happy Mask Salesman spoke, clasping his hands with a jolly grin on his face. Behind it was a grimace, wishing that people would not be so quick to attack. It was definitely justified, but the more time they wasted, the less time they had until the moon came.

"He's right." Tatl agreed, light dimming. "I… I can't imagine how much pain you were put through. But we have to look at what matters here. If we turn against each other, we won't be able to stop the real threat!"

"And… we can't act innocent…" Chara interrupted, bowing their head down, the shame coming upon them. "Frisk and I used that power to our advantage… and we… took a completely different path from this one." A shiver went down Link's back, seeing Sans's eyelights go out. "One run, and many runs after that, we got curious. We used our power to kill everyone."

As soon as the words were heard, everyone had different reactions. Toriel's hand clasped over her snout, as if suppressing the fear in her eyes. Once more, something seemed to make sense. Remembrance flashed in Asgore's eyes, remembering the fight between the two of them in the last timeline. "Y-You were always so… skillful with that knife."

Papyrus had not moved an inch, keeping the forced grin on his face. He knew what Frisk referred to, but he had to keep up the act to not worry Sans. However, he remembered all too well each time Frisk had struck him down.

It was Undyne that seemed the most at war with herself. A whole race had once perished by Frisk's hand, but… how could he be talking? She had murdered them fifteen times once… But, that didn't excuse what Frisk had done, did it? They had made it to the surface and then took it all away… _She didn't know what to do._

Alphys had been the most worried. Uneasy glances were sent towards Sans, as if remembering something. She didn't like remembering before… the maker of the CORE disappeared. It didn't help that she could never remember so much as his name. There was one distinctive thing she and Sans had studied. _Now, it all made sense._

Link unknowingly had his hand at the ready on the hilt of his sword. How strong would someone have to be to destroy a whole race of monsters using magic. The boy had done it himself many times, but these monsters all had a variety of attacks, and would be considered far more difficult than the average one he faced.

He didn't know whether to make heads or tails of this. They had both done it out of curiosity. But, neither of them made any move to kill now… Except for the fact that Chara had nearly tried to kill him when they saw him with Asriel. The tendencies were there, but… the giant had said that they were needed.

 _Courage, Compassion, Determination, and Corruption._

"We can't go back on what we did…" Frisk muttered, shame filling their soul.

Sans's eyes reappeared, facing Link. "Hey, let's not forget everyone else here. You still have your fair share of explaining to go, bucko." He said, pointing a finger at the boy. "So tell us, how did someone like you get a LOVE of fifty… Twenty is the maximum, so it should be impossible."

"Link was like this when we met him." Tatl spoke for him. "Even so, what even is LOVE?"

"Level of Violence… That's what it is." The skeleton sighed, despite his lack of lungs. "For someone to have that much… you'd have to kill so many people."

How would he have gotten through Ganondorf without fighting? That man wasn't someone to come to reason. If Sans honestly thought that everything in this world could be solved by kindness, he obviously forgot the fight with Odolwa. As much as Link would love to explain to him exactly why he had been forced to kill, his voice wasn't exactly the strongest. That had been made evident when he tried to speak before.

The Happy Mask Salesman landed his gaze back on Sans. "This boy had to take action to save the region known as Hyrule. I used to have a shop there before it was nearly overrun by one known as Ganondorf…"

"Who's this Ganondorf guy?" Sans questioned, curiosity becoming clear on his face.

Once more, the Happy Mask Salesman seemed to change position without moving. It had been a good while since he did that, and it was unsettling each time. "He was part of the Gerudo tribe. Ganondorf sought power in Hyrule, and attempted to betray the king. Thanks to Link, his plan was stopped short as Link seemingly predicted what would happen."

The Salesman's gaze shifted to the Ocarina fastened to Link's belt. "It is safe to assume he had somehow had an insight on Ganondorf… through alternate means." He once more changed positions with a hand on his chin. "But enough of that, it's in the past. I still must enlighten you about why I am here."

As much as Sans wanted to know more about why the hell Link had killed so much, there wouldn't be much he'd get out of Link… "All right, fine. Hit me."

In the blink of an eye, the Mask Salesman stood in place formally. That normal grin on his face had once more vanished. "If you are so keen on knowing, then I shall tell." Gazing at the moon, he began, "There was a legend of a mask with unfathomable power. I had heard the legend, and went to seek out this power… Quickly, things went wrong."

* * *

He had finally found it. It was the power he had been seeking for so long, and now, he finally had his hands on it. The legends were true… The unfathomable power that rested in his hands was now his…

Holding his treasure close, he sought out back to Hyrule. His journey was over, and getting back to business would be the first thing he needed to do. What he planned to do with the mask? Well, he had plans for it.

The man walked for hours on end through the Lost Woods, trying to find his way back. They sure were called by that title for a reason… The mask was held tightly in his hand, as if it would escape at any moment. It would be dark soon, and no one would want to be caught in the pitch black emptiness.

Sighing, the man took off his pack, placing it against a large tree. A fire would need to be made to ward off creatures. That wouldn't be an issue. Rummaging through his pack, he looked for a certain mask that would give him the ability to use the fire in the first place. "Where did I put that blasted Dragon Mask…?" He asked himself.

A shrill laugh echoed behind him, jarring him from his thoughts. In an instant, he had Majora's Mask clasped to his side, protectively. "Who is there?" He questioned, eyes darting in every direction. Once more, something sped past him. It was so quick, he could barely see the laughing skull kid darting by. "Show yourself!"

A crack sounded from above the Salesman. His gaze shifted upward, eyes widening in shock. Two fairies hovered above him, having broken a branch off of a tree above. There was no time to react as it fell upon his head, knocking him to the ground. His vision spun as he tried to reorient his eye sight.

Yet… he had not anticipated what he would see next. He let out a gasp of fear as his eyes landed on the Skull Kid. In his hands… he held Majora's Mask. The Skull Kid gazed down upon the mask, unmoving as the eyes stared back at him. "W-Wait… don't…" The Salesman struggled out.

But it was already two late. The Skull Kid put on the mask without hesitation as if it was calling to him. He stood still for a moment, the Salesman holding his breath. Skull Kid let out a scream of agony, trying to yank it off of his face, but to no avail. He stumbled around, pain searing through his veins as the mask began taking over.

* * *

"I should have heeded the legend's warning…" He muttered, gazing into the fire. Unknowingly, his fist had clenched in anger. "That boy was able to recover my mask… and stop this land from it's terrible fate." All at once, the Salesman's expression shifted to one of unbridled rage. "But then time was reset! All because of some foolish child who could not let go!"

Frisk took a step backwards at his words, defensively. "How was I supposed to know you all were up here? It was never like this before!"

"Try… not exploiting people's lives to your advantage." The Salesman clasped his hands together, with a smile of mockery on his face. "But, that is besides the point. Now, we have a bigger problem on our hands." Slowly, he walked over to the side of the mountain. Gazing up at the moon, he spoke. "Everything is changing… and there is only the smallest of chances that we will succeed."

Sans's eye lights dimmed in suspicion. "And what do ya want us to do?"

"What do I want?" The man glanced back in the corner of his eye. "I am merely a man who wants what I was promised. I want that mask back."

Chara's eyes narrowed as they watched the Salesman's cheery grin return. It was… unsettling. "So, you don't really care about what happens? You just want that damned mask?"

"It seems I shouldn't have taken you for a fool after all!" He gave a giggle of mockery, pulling something out of his pack. "While I do wish for the moon to stop falling… I merely want my mask back. Is that hard to ask for? I just want my side of the deal. I restored the Hero back to his original state, and he returned my mask."

An uneasy feeling swept across the opposing group. Link was beginning to question just what the true intentions of the Salesman were. The man had been shady since day one, but Link had helped him due to him being the only way to revert back to his real form. But, what did he _really_ want?

"There is something that I will tell you Hero of Time, and I suggest you don't take it lightly." He changed position, facing the still form of Asriel who was still out cold. "That one who has been with you for so long… he is a danger to you all."

Figurative fire burned in Toriel's eyes in anger. The Salesman didn't even flinch as she drew herself to her full height. "Do not even dare to speak of my children in that way."

She was simply met with a chuckle. "Ah, your love for your children blinds you. That prince will be the downfall of any attempt to stop the moon. Just you wait…" Link's eyes narrowed as the slow grinding of steel came from barely drawing his sword. Something wasn't right. "After all, that's why he is so injured right now. I was trying to correct our little error."

"Look out!" Frisk yelled out of the blue, their eyes spotting something wrong.

Magic deflected off of Link's shield, almost reaching Asriel. The boy was far too fast for the mask's power to be fazed by what the Mask Salesman had just done. Wisps of light purple magic hovered around his fingertips as he wore some hood looking mask. With a tilt of his head, a grin cracked on his face. "So, not even you will understand what is at stake."

Chara's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, turning more vertical than normal. Their knife shone a deep red, radiating power. " _ **How dare you try to touch by brother."**_ Knife slashes appeared in the air, summoned from the tip of their knife.

Shadows covered the Salesman's eyes. "No matter how hard you try, you will never succeed in the end. Go and try to stop Majora. _You will fail."_

The slashes soared through the air, ready to cut right through him. Covering his eyes, the man threw a Deku Nut to the ground, a blinding light getting in everyone's eyes. When they were no longer disoriented by the blindness, he was gone. No signs of footprints were in the snow.

Silence echoed between everyone. Chara stood unmoving, staring blankly at where the man once stood. Their hand clenched tighter around the handle of their knife. That stupid Salesman was wrong. They'd stop this damned moon before their last breath. Chara's breath grew faster as one thought filled their mind.

 ***Determination**

 **AN: Yeah yeah, I know it was a bad chapter.**

 **I also know that I haven't updated in a month! WELP! Life was kicking my butt and I had another fanfiction needing finishing. Not to mention, Writer's block is a great thing.**

 **I'm still trying to get through it, so this was a ton of exposition to get me back into writing this fic.**

 **Darmani will be in next chapter. It felt out of place for him to be here during this one, so we;ll settle for the next one.**

 **I like to keep the Happy Mask Salesman mysterious so he is unpredictable. Good luck trying to figure him out :3**

 **Updates should come once a week again, but if not, I may have to go for once every two weeks. It's getting really hard to keep up.**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 Dies of Writer's Block**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Awakening**

 _...Where was he?_

Slowly, Asriel began trying to move some part of his body. He succeeded, albeit, a bit stiff while moving. While his eyes were wide open, he found that he could not see anything but darkness. His head whipped around in different directions, trying to find anything. The place was so… empty.

Suddenly, light pierced the corner of his eye. His attention turned to the source. Baffled by what he saw, he tilted his head in curiosity.

He wished he hadn't.

An abomination stood looming over him, its blank eyes staring into his soul. The mask that Asriel had seen another time from the Skull Kid seemed to make up the beast's chest now. Asriel found he could no longer move. Whether he was paralyzed in fear, or it was dark magic, he did not know. The intimidation of that _thing_ made him want to scream as it towered over him.

No sound came out of his snout.

One gnarled hand raised in the air, a rainbow whip extending from its hand. Asriel shielded his head as the whip crashed down upon him.

A flash of green passed across his eyes as the sound of souls shattering filled his ears.

* * *

Why hadn't Asriel woken up yet? It had been hours with no sign of life from him. Of course, he was still alive due to the fact that he wasn't a pile of dust yet…

Other than Link and Tatl, everyone else had gone back through the cave where the barrier once was. The cold was no place for an unconscious monster to be staying, so they thought it was best to take Asriel inside while Alphys tried to figure out just what was going on. After all, she was the only doctor here.

Link, however, decided to remain outside. This would be one of the only times he could just breathe before the figurative storm hit. It took _so_ much out of him to know that he had to do nearly everything all over again. As if the situation wasn't bad enough, there was now another added element to the fray…

Majora had grown more powerful to the point where it was nearly more than just a god…

The mask itself was able to reach that power in its final form the last time he fought it. What would happen now that it had six extra souls to manipulate? _It would be terrifying…_ The hero himself did not even understand how he would be able to win this fight.

 _He questioned why he should even be trusting Frisk and Chara in the first place._

At this point, it seemed like there was no choice. Fighting yet another force could spell his death, and the end of Termina. If he wanted to beat Majora, he needed their help. The giant had told him that there were three others he needed…

 _Compassion… Determination… Corruption…_

Link repeated the three to himself. The boy wasn't stupid. It was blatantly pointing to people he knew. No matter how tough it was for him to stomach it, he had to take it all silently. That's all there was for him when being faced with these things. He had to step up and be the hero… only because he _had_ to.

He didn't mind doing all of this. After all, he felt a sincere will to help people. However, after everything that had happened, and all of the lives that had been taken away, it just seemed hardly fair to anyone in this. Someone had already been lost to these events that had survived before… Tael. Tatl wasn't taking it easy, either.

The fairy in question hovered right next to his head, eerily silent. She had become unresponsive, most likely pondering on the same things he was. Skull Kid must have finally put a dent in her. After all, they used to be good friends. Even with the mask out of the question, Skull Kid had been the one to start this in the first place…

Tatl was always a reminder of why he was here. Link had forgotten about some of his journey here, but the reason he had come in the first place was to find the one who had accompanied him on his original adventure. While he could say that Navi was annoying and just a downright nuisance sometimes, they had grown to be friends on the journey. Then… she had just abandoned him… as if he was nothing.

Maybe Navi had her reasons…

After this adventure was over, he'd find Navi once and for all. There had to still be hope for that.

"What do you think of all of this?" Tatl asked from out of nowhere, slightly startling him, not because of the sudden interjection, but because of how much Tatl's voice was similar to Navi's. "Everything has changed so much… and it seems like we just can't catch a break. Even after we stopped the moon, it just wasn't enough, was it?"

Link gave no response, as usual. He simply stared up to the moon, watching has it inched closer. _Only a few hours before the third day…_ He told himself.

"Of course you don't talk." Tatl scoffed, looking away from him. "What's with you, always being silent like this? I've heard you talk before."

She still received no response.

"Fine, just stay silent." She let out a huff, gazing at the moon along with him.

It wasn't like Link had trouble talking. He just _never_ did it, for reasons he never enjoyed conveying to anyone. Whenever he did talk, there would be moments when his voice was hoarse due to him never actually speaking in the first place. But… that wasn't it. That was never the reason. No one else he had met seemed to ever get it…

"S-Sometimes… sometimes you… have to take everything s...silently…" _His voice was barely a whisper in the wind._ Yet, it seemed Tatl had heard him, as she had completely frozen. Link did not wait for a response, and continued on. "We can't… change this. It's what we have t...to do. I just stay silent… and… hold back my emotions until the job is done…"

The fairy fell to complete silence. The only sounds made were drowned out by the howling wind washing across the peak.

Yet, just as suddenly as Link had surprised Tatl with his small speech, he had gone back into silence. Tatl wanted to say something, anything to break the silence. She hadn't actually expected him to respond to that, and now… now she felt as if she had committed a terrible crime to judge this boy so quickly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start that…" She muttered, watching as Link seemingly ignored her.

There was always more to Link that Tatl never understood. Due to his silence, she never actually got to know what he was really like. The only information she got was from his acts in the previous time periods…

...but there was always more.

There would always be more she'd never know about him. Maybe it was fate that brought them back together for yet another adventure. While she couldn't say she was happy about being back here, this had to bring something good out of it. "Listen… Link… I'm sorry I lashed out at you. I just… I don't know why we are back here. I don't get how you can just trust these random people who ruined everyone's lives… I don't understand how you are kind to these people, even when you have never questioned fighting before…"

This hadn't been the first time the question was asked. Sans had wondered the same thing before as well. While Link had the skill of a warrior, and would fight for what was right, he knew when people were lost. Whenever someone was confused, and fought out of fear… he wouldn't do them harm. That wasn't what he was. He'd never become anything like Ganon or Majora.

"Because… they're lost… They need our help…" Link let out a small series of muffled coughs after he spoke. Great, it looked like his lack of speech was catching up with him. "We have to help them…"

"Then…" Tatl started, trailing off for a moment in thought. Eventually, she regained her train of thought, a brighter glow shining from her. "Then I'll help you the whole way! We can do this again!"

Just as fast as she started gaining confidence, it was shattered with surprise as the sound of crunching snow met their ears. Link leapt to his feet, his head snapping to the source of the sound. _It was Undyne._

Link breathed a sigh of relief, removing his hand from the hilt of his sword. Surprisingly, Undyne seemed to be less tense than normal when he saw him do so. Maybe it was because of his high LOVE… No matter, he had shown to Sans that he meant no harm. Hopefully, he'd be able to show the rest of the monsters that as well.

"Heh, you sure are a hasty one, aren't ya, punk?" She asked, her voice quieter than it would normally be. Link nodded in response as she walked towards the edge of the peak, gazing towards the direction of ClockTown. "So… this is what the surface looks like?"

"Well…" Tatl began, wondering why she seemed slightly confused. "Yeah, I guess it's the "surface" to you guys. The same name was given to anywhere on solid land before the first hylians came from the sky…"

"Hm…" The monster crossed her arms. Her red ponytail seemed to float mournfully in the air. "Alphys always said it would be more… advanced? She's been trying to figure this out, but this place looks a lot different than we imagined…" The moon caught her one eye, sending a shudder down her spine. "Especially that moon…"

Link cast a suspicious glance at Tatl, who seemed to bounce in anticipation. "We aren't that advanced in any technology yet, but there used to be these things created by a legendary tribe known as the sheikah. I think they were referred to as guardians…" _Oh god, Tatl was nerding out._ "But, no one really knows if they existed. That was so long ago…"

Undyne did not initially respond, shutting her eyes instead. "It's just… I don't get how any of this is possible…" She finally stated, resting her chin on her fist. "None of this should be possible, and no matter how many times Sans tries to explain it, I just don't get how this time stuff works out."

"I thought the same thing when it first happened. I just learned to go with it after awhile…" Tatl admitted, a little more of her light returning. "I mean, after being friends with a kid who stole a demonic mask and brought a moon down upon us… I would think I wouldn't be surprised anymore…"

Once more, the monster fell to silence, deep in thought again. She had never done much deep thinking in her time in the underground, but now seemed like a time when she finally could. Now, she felt as if she could finally try to reflect on all of this, and just comprehend all of it.

However, no matter how much she tried, it just never clicked with her.

With a tired sigh, she turned to Link. "So, after you reset time, where are we all heading to? You're the boss here, so I assume you'll know where we need to go to stop this thing." _Go, she hated calling someone other than Asgore "Boss."_ Even then, she never called him that.

Link merely motioned towards Tatl, the fairy understanding what he wanted. Tatl answered the question for him. "Well, we still need to go to Great Bay, and Ikana Canyon. I think it'd be best if we all tried to split into groups though… right Link?"

The boy pondered on the idea for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Great!" Undyne pumped a fist in the air in excitement. "I'm ready to kick this stupid thing's a-" She corrected herself, realising there was a child in her midst. "Uh… Kick this thing's butt!"

"Yeah…" Tatl would have been sweating in slight intimidation from the fish warrior. "I guess… we'll split up into groups when Asriel wakes up?"

Undyne's eye seemed to light up at the statement. "Oh! Right! I was actually supposed to tell you this a while ago, but I… got lost in thought when I heard you two chatting." _Joy, she was eavesdropping._ "Alphys has done all she can for Asriel, and he's finally starting to wake up last time I was in there!"

Before she could say more, Link was already running down the pathway to the Underground. Tatl and Undyne both exchanged glances of amusement, before following the boy down the dark passage.

However, they did not look at their surroundings before they went after him. From the shadows, an audible giggle came from a figure lurking. "Just you see… Asriel will be your demise…" In a cloud of purple mist, the figure faded away into darkness.

* * *

"Heh, nice of you to finally show up, kid." Sans said from around a corner Link had just run around. The boy skidded to a halt, giving a small wave, with urgency in his body language. "Hm? You wanna see Asriel?"

 _Sometimes it was like this skeleton read his mind._

Link gave a hasty nod in response, much to the amusement of Sans. The skeleton let out a chuckle at the hero's antics. "No matter how much you try to act like an adult, you're still a child at heart." A more serious demeanor came over him after messing with Link for that one time. "All right, I'll tell ya. Asriel's at New Home."

Link cocked his head in confusion. Where was home?

"Yeah, I know right? Asgore is _great_ at naming places." Sans rolled his pupils. "Well, just head down this hallway. Don't take the elevator. From there you can follow the path and you'll end up where they are staying. You can't miss it."

With a nod of thanks, Link charged off once more. Sans simply laughed as two others ran after him in tow, screaming for Link to wait up. Granted, Undyne could catch up to the boy, but she was already worn out from the previous day… Either way, pure amusement. Oh well… that was fine. It wasn't like they had just gone full on sprinting through the Judgement Hall or anything…

Three bells chimed, signalling that Sans had passed judgement on the boy. With a flash of blue, Sans left the hallway, allowing Link to find the way on his own. Luckily, he didn't have to give a speech to the boy. Link had already proved himself.

The boy himself continued down the path to Asgore's house. A few stray monsters flew around him as he ran, but none seemed to mind him, other than a few curious glances. There were so many of them… It amazed Link just how many varieties there were.

However, he didn't ponder on the subject for too long, as he had a task at hand. As he ran into a tunnel, Undyne and Tatl caught up to him, the former seemingly unfazed by the run, while the latter was winded. "F-Finally… you really are fast when you aren't taking a leisurely jog around Termina…" Tatl muttered, groaning as he continued going. "I swear, I want to strangle this kid…"

Link didn't care, and instead ran up a flight of stairs that reached down the hallway. Stepping into the welcoming home, he took no time in heading down the hallway with doors. Doors meant rooms, and he had to guess that they were bedrooms.

He stopped at the first door, giving it a solid knock. There was no response.

Tatl and Undyne once more caught up. "Could you s-slow down for just one second?" Tatl asked in agony, her breathing becoming labored from the speed flying.

"Are you kidding me? That was a light jog!" Undyne boasted, much to the fairy's annoyance. "Anyway, they're in the last room. Asriel should be fully awake by now."

Nodding, Link proceeded to the final room, knocking once more. Someone, namely Asgore, said, "Come in."

Without needing any more prompts, Link opened the door. It squeaked open as he walked through, most likely from the wear on it. The place seemed in good condition, but it was ancient... However, he never did much admiring of the scenery before he laid eyes on the family sitting on the bed.

Once more, these monsters were a reminder of why he did this.

Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, and Chara all held onto Asriel, forcing him into a massive family hug. So, this is what being in a family looks like. _Not now…_ Link would have laughed at how awkward Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus looked.

But, he never got the chance to do so.

"Link!" A familiar voice shouted, breaking free from the group hug. Link only had a split second to register who it was before he found himself getting barreled over by a fluffy, and excited monster.

"U-Uh, prince Asriel… I d-don't think you sh-should be trying to tackle p-people before you are f-fully recovered." Alphys stuttered, watching as Asriel quickly detached from Link, helping him up off the ground.

Well, it wasn't the worst of hits he had taken… Link brushed himself off, giving Asriel a thumbs up, telling him he was fine. "S-Sorry!" He quickly apologized. "I… I just didn't know how to say thank you enough for… for saving me from that…"

 _Well, if knocking him over on accident was enough, then sure._ Link shrugged in response, waving to everyone else in the room.

"Greetings, young one. We were wondering when you would return." Toriel stated, standing up from her position on the bed. "Frisk and Chara have been trying to figure out just how all of this is going to work when… when you turn back the clock…"

Chara huffed, their heart locket swinging from the extra motion. "Oh, and before you get any ideas, Asriel is staying with Toriel and Asgore in _ClockTown._ You aren't endangering his life by throwing him out there anymore."

"Chara!" Asriel insisted, his ears flopping a tad as he jolted upright. "I can handle it. I was stupid and left them when that happened…"

Frisk seemed to butt in next, playfully waving a stick and pointing it at his nose. "Well, Azzy, according to Sans here, you nearly got yourself into some major trouble, even with them. You aren't going anywhere without mom and dad watching you. You aren't even fully recovered." Before Asriel could interject, the stick booped him on his nose, gaining a small bleat from the goat boy. "So, no 'buts'."

"I'm gonna have to agree with the kids here." Sans stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Plus, there are things at ClockTown you guys can do if you really want to be useful."

A distant clock from outside began chiming. It was the third day…

"Welp… I hate to break it to y'all, but we're gonna have to cut this short." Sans explained after the clock was heard. "So, let's decide now, who is heading where?"

While disappointment showed on everyone's faces, they all knew they couldn't delay it any longer. Tatl floated to the middle of the room. "All right, as soon as time resets, Sans will pick you guys up where the barrier used to be. Chara, Sans, and Papyrus will go to Ikana Valley. Link, Undyne, Frisk and I will go to Great Bay. Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel, you all stay in ClockTown."

"W-Wait, what about m-me? What a-am I supposed to do?" Alphys asked, unsure of what role she would play.

"Hm…" Papyrus placed his head on his hands, thinking. "WELL! HOW ABOUT YOU USE YOUR SCIENCY STUFF TO GET US ALL PHONES! I'M SURE THE CONNECTION CAN REACH MT. EBOTT, AND YOU CAN TRY TO PROVIDE SUPPORT FROM HERE!"

 _Not a bad idea._

Alphys gave an internal 'yes'. "T-That's good! I c-can handle that!"

"So? Are we ready?" Tatl asked everyone, which she received a nod of agreement from everyone other than Frisk.

"Wait!" Frisk exclaimed before Link pulled out the Ocarina. "Link, you may need this." From out of their phone, which was a complete amazement to Link, not knowing anything about dimensional boxes, they pulled out a familiar mask. _How did they get the Goron Mask._ "Listen, it's a long story, and we can get that over with later."

Link nodded, pressing the Ocarina to his lips. Enough stalling… They had to face their fears once and for all.

 _Rewind...ing_

 _Fa-alling…_

 _The song echoes…_

 _Through the air…_

 _Yet, time can't care…_

Countless clocks surrounded them as time slipped away.

 **AN: YES, I KNOW.**

 **IT'S BEEN NEARLY TWO MONTHS.**

 **Go ahead and yell at me if you want. I honestly can't do much for you, but say that I just didn't have the inspiration for it, and didn't want to give you crappy work.**

 **I want to talk to you as a real person for just a moment.**

 **I get that you all want more chapters faster. I understand that. I get that you are enjoying the story, and that you don't want it to take forever to update. I get that you mean no harm.**

 **But, can you just not?**

 **I get it at this point. I need to have quality as well as quantity.**

 **The problem is that it's just because I am having trouble getting into writing TerminaTale like I used to. It's more of a "job" you could say, rather than a hobby...**

 **I think it's because with Hoping for Determination, I have more of a connection with those fans. For this one, I just don't... I don''t know what the difference is, either. For some reason, I just lose motivation while writing this.**

 **BUT**

 **DON'T YOU THINK FOR A MOMENT I'M GIVING UP.**

 **HELL NO!**

 **This fic will not take a month to update.**

 **This fic will not be half assed.**

 **I'm tired of making you all wait, but I need you to be understanding for me to do this.**

 **There are times when I just want to enjoy myself, and spend time with my friends. If a chapter takes long, that's why. I'm just trying to enjoy myself, which is crazy, because I'm an author, and people can't do that nowadays.**

 **I honestly never expected TerminaTale to become this popular, so now I know I need to step up my game. Just please, don't be that one guy who pressures me. I WILL extend the wait time if you do that.**

 **And, my friend "GRT" sent me a shitpost on tumblr, as an April fools joke to the people screwing with me. So there ya go. It's gotten out of control, so I want a truce.**

 **We can make this work. I just need everyone to understand that things won't come at lightning speed.**

 **SO PLANS**

 **Spring Break is next week, where I will get out some chapters. My main goal is to revise Hoping for Detemrination a bit and finish it that week, so expect one or two TerminaTale chapters. No more than that though, as my focus is on Hoping for Determination that week.**

 **Then, exams are coming in May. You know how those work.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your amazing reviews and feedback. I love you guys, but please, have some chill :3**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15 comes from the grave!**

 **P.S, Link's explanation for not talking is actually confirmed Canon. If you have played BoTW, you may have figured this out...**

 **EDIT: BREATH OF THE WILD IS A 10/10 GAME**

 **GET IT NOW**

 **STOP READING**

 **AND GET IT NOW**


End file.
